The Guardian Chara's go to High School!
by desukashuri
Summary: Since her childhood,the only person who ever understood Miki was Yoru,when they reach to Highschool he becomes sadistic and perverted, Miki begins to hate him and miss the old Yoru, but what she doesn't know is it's all because of his feelings for her.
1. Back to school!

**Desuka:oof! Ow! AMU STOP HITTING!**

**Amu: How could you start a new fanfiction! –smacks Desuka-**

**Desuka: oof! Leave me be I promise this story will be wicked awesome, soo awesome you might even have to rate it M.**

**Amu: Well, I am not saying the disclaimer because I have nothing to do with this fan fiction WHAT SO EVER!**

**Ikuto: Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters or any licensed thing that may appear in this chapter.**

**Amu: IKUTO HOW COULD YOU! **

--

A small house on the outskirts of the town in the smallest neighbourhood, a peacefull environment the birds were circling around waiting to be fed by the postman, and the neighbours dog was ready to return home from his late night patrolling. The sound of the heat and flowers being watered the perfect neighbourhood, suddenly...

"THIS FUCKING ALARM!"

An almost perfect neighbourhood, an almost perfect place, except for one little flaw named Hinamori Miki. A flaw, a threat, a student, an artist.

"Oi, Ran did you set this thing for 5:00?" A tall blue-haired girl appeared at the door wearing a white tank top and brown shorts. Her blue hair all over the place, she looked at her sister with a serious face.

"Don't be silly, it's only 7:00 now get ready, we have to catch a train you know," Her sister replied brushing back her long pink hair into a pony tail and fixing her uniform, a short light blue skirt with a white button up shirt and a light blue bow tie.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do, as of today I am a second year in high school, and still have more chest then you do,"

"Yes, and I am a third year, which means I am still older, and really, Miki, I do not care about those distractions."

"But the boys do." Miki commented as she exited the room only to be tackled into a hug by her little sister, whom was now a first year. "Su get off of me, Ran says I have to get ready for that torture chamber they call school,"

"So do I! So do I! Hey you know what big sister? We can bathe together!" Su suggested her cute small chubby face looking up at Miki. Miki sighed and moved a piece of blond hair from Su's face.

"Su we cannot bathe together we are grown up now." Miki told her, as she walked down the hallway Su's small face made a frown.

--

"Iru! Iru! Hu-rr-y up!" Eru sang happily her long blond her flowing in the breeze as she was skipping down the trail next to her sister Iru. Iru showed no interest in her sister.

"Shut up and calm down. It's just school," Iru commented.

"BUUUUT! It's _high_ school!" Eru pointed out she ran around circling her sister singing about adventures she'll have in school. Iru smirked and stuck her foot out sending her first year sister falling on the ground. "EH!!!! Iru-chan your mean!!! Now my shirt is dirty!"

"Ha, you look so ugly when you cry." Iru teased, Eru's eyes became teary and soon she couldn't stop crying. "Ok, Ok, do you wanna trade shirts? Where the same size anyway,"

"Really!?" Eru asked whipping the tears from her face.

"No," Iru replied laughing. Eru began crying again when they caught site of the school, and more importantly , Ran, Miki, and Su. "OI MIKI-CHAN!"

Miki turned around and saw Iru waving at her she smiled and waved back as Ran went off with her friends. Iru caught up to them and they walked through the gates to see what class they were in.

"Ara...Miki, who is that little Blond Miki with you?" Iru asked.

"Oh it's my little sister Su, she is a first year, who is that little blond Iru?" Miki asked waving at Eru she smiled back in return and hid behind her hot sister. Iru glared at her.

"I think this is my sister, but she is a bit to ugly for me, and I think I was adopted everyone in my family is blond except me I have this unique purple hair so I have always had this theory that they bought me or something," Iru replied when they noticed the giant board that had the classes. "Look at this fucking crowd!"

"Yea we'll never get through." Miki sighed, "I knew I shouldn't of come to this god forsaken place, I know everything I need to know is it really necessary to know more, I mean, no fucking way in hell am I going to be an accountant so I don't need to know math, and everything else, what is the point like someone will come to me and ask me, what air is made up of, the only thing I need to learn is how to have sex."

"I can teach you!" A voice came from behind her, at first it scared her but when she turned around and saw who it was the fright was replaced with anger.

"YOOOOOOORU! PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" Miki screamed.

"Cousin Yoru, I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been hiding?" Iru asked flipping her shoulder length hair around she always was like this around boys even he own cousin.

"I haven't been hiding, you just haven't seen me," Yoru replied blocking Miki's fist every time Iru rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep it that way!" Miki screamed.

"You don't want to see me, oh well, I guess you don't want to know what classes your in," Yoru began walking away Miki grabbed hold of his wrist.

"What class am I in?"

"Oh, now you're interested in me? Too bad..."

"Oh come on Cousin Yoru ignore her! You can be a real annoyance sometimes!"

"So can you," Yoru pointed out, the two girls raised an eyebrow at him, "You can! I mean your boobs are so distracting that I can't pay attention!"

"YORU TELL US!" They yelled in union and they were so scary he had to give in.

"Fine, were all in the same class, and your sisters are in the same class." He said then he freed his wrist and ran off somewhere in the distance.

"Su, isn't that good you already have a friend in your class?" Miki asked Su nodded happily.

"But Su will miss Big sister, why can't I be in your class?" Su asked hugging her sister Miki smiled and looked down at her blond head she patted it, then the bell rang and Eru grabbed hold of Su's hand and they went off to find their class. "Goodbye Big sis!"

"Bye Su have a nice day, I'll see you at Lunch!" Miki screamed and blew her a kiss.

"Gosh, you really care about your sister don't you?" Iru asked, Miki smiled as she nodded," What class are we actually in he said we were in the same class but not the name of it, shit, were lost and the fucking crowd is still there!"

"Oh no," Miki cried.

"I guess it can't be helped," Iru sighed, " Stay here," She told Miki and she walked slowly towards a green-haired boy her eyes in a book, then when she was near she bumped into him and fell purposely.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Uh, yeah, sorry that was my entire fault I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"It's ok," The boy replied as he helped her up.

"Sorry, I can't seem to get past that crowd and find my class so I started to read, that's what I always do when I am in a pinch," Iru lied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh well I can help you," He comforted.

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

"Amazing, she even used a light voice and the word 'pinch'" Miki muttered.

--

"Well if it isn't Daichi, your late." Ran smiled in her seat, "Your lucky I saved you a seat."

"Buttering up your competition won't work..."Daichi began.

"I am just being nice." Ran explained with a stern tone as she looked away from him. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"You have to stop that temper of yours if you want to beat me and become and athlete," He teased his flippy emo green hair covering one eye.

"I am going to beat you with or without a temper," Ran turned around and told him, they stared at each other for a while when finally she asked, "Why where you Late?"

"I was helping a girl who couldn't find her class."

"DAICHI-SAN! You player, was she hot?" Asked Rhythm ,his friend with long purple hair.

"DAICHI!" Ran yelled, along with Temari Rhythm 's sister.

"Your mistaken it wasn't like that...even though she was hot"

"I thought you weren't like that at all, Daichi-san," Temari commented shaking her head.

--

"Hello I am your teacher, call me Rei-sensei, I know you all probably know each other already but please go ahead and give an introduction anyway, just for me." The teacher asked politely.

"Uh, she's such a nerd this will be a long year." Iru complained.

"Why did we have to find the class, couldn't we be lost?" Miki added putting her head down on her desk, ready to sleep when she noticed something and sprung up, "Ara...where is Yoru?"

"Great he escaped, lucky..." Iru muttered.

"Alright who wants to introduce themselves first?" The teacher asked the class grew silent.

"Shy? Well let me look at my list...ara, what about Hoshina-san?"

"She's absent!" Iru yelled.

"Ara...What about Hinamori-san"

"She's absent!" Miki yelled.

"Oh, a lot of people are absent what about Hotori-san?"

"I refuse to introduce myself so formally to these people." A light purple-haired boy replied.

"I like him," Iru commented.

"I don't he is so rude," Miki glared at him.

"So are you," Iru pointed out, "Anyway, I call dibs on him,"

"He is not worthy of the dibs." Miki sighed and looked through the window, Highschool sucks, she thought as she put her head down on her desk.

--

**Desuka: R&R And sorry Ran is like mean and stuck up, but don't worry she will be bouncy again soon, and tell me if I should continue or like delete it, or whatever.**


	2. Miki faints

**Desuka: I know I took SUPER FRIGGIN LONG to update, but I promise you no more, it really is hard writing three fan fics at once!**

**The whole world: WE WARNED YOU!**

**Desuka: Shut up.**

**Amu: Desuka does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Desuka: Or the licensed things in this. I wish I owned Yoru….**

**Yoru: -coughs- Pedophile…**

**Desuka: WHAT!? **

**Yoru: Nothing ~Nya**

**Desuka: I didn't know nothing could be so damn loud!**

**Yoru: Don't fucking curse at me!~Nya**

--

"I thought lunch would never come, are we supposed to get work on the first day?" Miki asked as she and Iru walked up the stairs.

"How am I supposed to know, besides we have bigger things to focus on...like that cutie with the purple hair I mean damn...." Iru began, Miki punched her before she could finish.

"He's gay," Miki commented as they turned a corner.

"That's what you think, he is so hot and he is mine!" Iru screamed maliciously. Miki ignored her and slid open the door. The sign above it read Class 1A, immediately the ran into Eru.

"Iru yo!!" Eru screamed as she glomped the two girls. Miki took a look in the classroom in front of her, Su was talking to a girl with long blond hair, and they where laughing alot. Miki smiled, as she shoved Eru off of her and walked toward her sister she was about a foot away when she was stopped by a boy with green hair kept in a pony tail.

"Good Afternoon, Big sister, how are you?" He asked. Miki was about to gasp when Iru did for her. They stared at each other and Iru started to laugh, "Big sister? Please wait a moment I will go call Su...HONEY! Big sister is here!" He called and Su stopped laughing with her friend and turned towards the green haired boy, the rest of the class didn't even find it weird.

"Okie Dokie! I will be right there!" Su sang in her light voice. She told her friend something, they laughed, and then nodded, and her friend went off as Su walked towards the green haired boy. "Yo Big sister!"

"Su...uh...hi, can I talk to you for a sec?" Miki asked nervously. Su nodded, and promptly Miki grabbed her hand and dragged her to the corner of the room.

"Soo..." Iru began looking at the green haired dude, "What's your name?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I am Sanjo Mussashi, pleased to meet you!" He said formally bowing. Iru raised her eyebrows.

"Yo..." She said nonchalantly looking away from his bow, "So what you're like...15?" he nodded, "Interesting...."

"SU!!!! Why is that boy calling me 'Big sister' ?" Miki asked even though she knew the answer. Su gave her a confused look.

"Well, because we're getting married, we'll live in a big house that is plain white and I'll plant lots of flowers in the back yard and we'll have children....BIG SIS!? WHAT HAPPEND!?" Su screeched bending down to help her sister on the floor. Iru saw and ran over.

"Woah! She fainted!" Iru said in awe as she poked her face.

--

"YUMMY! Temari-chan! I really missed your bento boxes, you know!" Ran complimented as she ate some more food out of the bento.

"Thank you, I have improved a lot since you started to eat them!" Temari stated happily. They laughed when a short girl appeared next to them. She had long blond hair and tanned skin she had green clips in her hair.

"Are you Hinamori-san?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am, what's going on?" Ran asked as she bit into the Onigiri.

"Your sisters are in the infirmary."

"WHAT!?"

--

"For the last time I am sorry Ran, It's not my fault, I naturally over react." Miki complained sitting on the infirmary bed.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ran asked.

"Kind of,"

"Kind of? Look at your friggin head! There's a huge bandage there in case you haven't noticed, honestly, trying to scare Su if she likes this boy then leave her alone! Now, by making that foolish mistake you end up getting injured _and_ missing class _and_, passing out for 30 minutes. Your lucky I came!"

"I don't need you just go!" Miki yelled.

"What!? Don't talk to me like that!"

"You talk to me like that!"

"Because I am older,"

"Go to class!" Miki ordered and turned away from her sister. It was quiet then; Ran got up from her chair and left the infirmary. Miki sighed and looked out the window thinking about what happened, she tried to fake a faint so that Su would think it was all her fault because she got a boyfriend and dump him but when she tried to faint she hit the ground hard and it caused a real minor concussion. "Why am I so stupid?" She cursed and brought her knees close up to her chest.

"Maybe it's because you never pay attention in class," A voice replied. She turned around and found herself face to face with Yoru she immediately turned red. He was bending down above the bed looking at her she kicked him right in the… "Ouch! Ok, ok,"

"Well, you don't even _come_ to class!" Miki screamed irritated.

"You don't have to be so rude you know, Miki. I came to visit you in your time of need," He replied sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Well, at least someone did." Miki sighed, she tried to act like she didn't care about him, but the truth was he was one of her many crushes.

"Ara…didn't your sister come? I know Iru didn't, she was all over that Purple headed dude. They match…" He laughed at that comment, and then he continued, "But her charm doesn't seem to work."

"I don't care about my sister...she doesn't count," Miki replied he seemed surprised at that comment so Miki changed the subject. "Iru's Charm didn't work?"

"Yup. My cousin, as it seems, has finally failed to get a guy," Yoru informed Miki.

"Wow," Miki said in awe.

"Resisting her charm, he must be something"

"Yeah, a homosexual." Miki replied. They started to laugh when the nurse came in, the nurse was filled with tears.

"LEAVE NOW! IF YOU ARE HEALTHY ENOUGH TO LAUGH, YOU ARE HEALTHY ENOUGH TO GO TO CLASS NOW LEAVE! AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HOMOS!" She screamed tears streaming from her face. Yoru gave the nurse his signature what-the-fuck face.

"We're sorry!" Miki exclaimed then she muttered, "I hope she didn't examine me…eww lesbian."

"I HEARD THAT! I AM NOT A LESBIAN! MY OLD BOYFRIEND DUMPED ME FOR A MAN!"

"Miki, I am leaving."

"I understand."

--

Miki and Iru sighed in relief as school was finally over they waited by the gate for their little sisters. Ran had practice for track and field today so she was coming home late. Miki had blush on her face and Iru kept on watching herself in the mirror primping.

"I just don't understand, I mean look at me!" Iru complained.

"Are you referring to stuck-up butt?" Miki asked, Iru glared at her, "Fine, what I meant to say was, his royal gayness."

"Shut up, already. Which way is to your house?" Iru asked putting away her mirror.

"We live near Kyoto, so we have to take the train." Miki replied.

"Cool! Our apartment is near the train station, let's walk together!" Iru suggested.

"I like that idea," Eru commented appearing from behind them.

"Yay!" Su squealed appearing next to Eru. The four girls walked side by side home.

"So, Su, what happened to your little boyfriend?" Iru asked.

"He had to train today," Su replied, "and he's my husband, not my boyfriend."

"Uh…Su isn't that a little to fast? You haven't even been together for a day and your engadged." Miki replied.

"Well, I can feel it." Su replied. Iru raised her eyebrows at that.

"Feel what?" She asked being her perveted self. Miki slapped her as if to read her mind.

"That he's my soul mate."

"Whatever." Iru replied. Soon they came to the train station and they had to part. "Take care, now. Don't let any perverts into your house! And I am talking about Yoru!" Iru screamed goodbye.

"We won't, GOODBYE IDIOT!" Miki screamed back.

--

Miki kicked open her bedroom door, it was the smallest bedroom and had pictures of cats all over. She always painted what she felt as an artist, and that is what always came to mind. In particular, she would draw blue cats that she would dream about. She plopped down on her bed and squealed into her pillow.

"YORU-KUN! WE TALKED SO MUCH TODAY! HE EVEN VISITED ME IN THE INFIRMARY!" She screamed, the pillow muffled her voice so her sister wouldn't hear. "that Purple head…he was kind of cute. Even if Iru called him." Miki said quietly. She giggled to herself and hugged the pillow.

--

"Hi-na-mo-ri SAN! Hi-na-mo-ri-SAN! GO GO LET'S GO!" Rhythm cheered, the basketball team was on water break so he decided to go check out Ran and Daichi.

Ran was hot on his trail but she never could beat him. He ran faster and quickened his pace, leaving Ran in the dust. She tried and managed to increase her speed a little bit more but Daichi was still in the lead.

"HINAMORI KICK HIS ASS! RUN CHILD RUN!"

Ran tried and tried but they were nearing the end of their last lap, Daichi was too damn fast. She struggled. It hurt, she couldn't beat him. He pushed himself harder, faster and faster, leaving her to suffer in the back (A/N: For all you pervs out there…I am one too don't worry, but stop laughing at the sentence already!)

Ran panted so fast and hard and then lay down in the artificial grass. Her chest was burning and she was almost as pink as her hair. Daichi was not nearly as tired as she was. That is why she admired him. They watched as the other members of the track team finished the laps.

"Good Job," He lay down next to Ran in the grass and complimented her. Because of him, she let her true energetic side show.

"Daichi-san did well too," She smiled, "YOSH! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!" she sat up and put her fist into the air. "SOUMA DAICHI! I, Hinamori Ran will one day beat you in every sport there is! That is my goal!"

"Yes, Ran, I know." He told her and he sat up to oand patted her head.

"EVERYONE! LET'S WORK ON OUR PASSING GET UP!" The teacher yelled.

"Let's go!" Ran smiled and winked in her charming way.

"There's the smile…" Daichi whispered.

"What about my smile?" Ran blushed…could it be….?

"The smile that you do when your determined," He replied.

"Oh," Ran replied somewhat disappointed.

"GET A ROOM!" Rhythm screamed sneaking up behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at basketball?" Ran asked irritated, only he and Temari knew that she liked Daichi, but only because Rhythm over heard them talking about it.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone." Rhythm sighed and walked off.

"Come on dude, you know me and ran are best friends!" Daichi shouted after him.

"Yeah, that." Ran mumbled.

--

"I'm home," Ran said quietly as she entered the house.

"Welcome home, Su cooked, food is on the stove." Miki said she was on the laptop while watching television.

"Okay, turn off the tv you're wasting electricity, you know." Ran commanded.

"Shut up," Miki replied her head in the computer.

"Oh, Ran-ne chan welcome home!" Su greeted, "I'll get the bath ready,"

"Thanks Su." Ran replied Su disappeared into the hallway. Ran put down her book bag and sat on the couch. Then the phone rang, "You'll get that."

"Why me? It's probably one of YOUR dumb friends calling to talk about how cool YOU are," Miki replied typing in her laptop.

"Shut up and answer the phone!" Ran hissed. Miki glared then looked at the caller ID. 'FUJISAKI RESIDENCE'.

"WRONG NUMBER BITCH!" Miki screamed into the phone and hung up. Ran stared at her with her mouth wide open, "Hey, at least I answered it. Close your mouth. Something will crawl in."

"I am going to Kill you!" Ran screamed. Then the phone started to ring again. Ran ran over to answer it when Miki grabbed it "LET GO IT'S MINE!"

"Why should I care?" Miki asked.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I HAVE FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T!"

"NO! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS, SHUT UP!"

"THAT'S ALL YOU EVRER SAY 'SHUT UP'!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"the bath is ready!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry!" Su apologized and ran down the hall. Ran's cell phone rung and she answered.

"Hello? Oh hi, Temari!"

--

**Desuka: Yeah, it needs more fluff, Amu!**

**Amu: What?**

**Desuka: Bring in the fluff-o-nator 3000**

**Amu: here it is. –gives Desuka-**

**Desuka: R&R!**


	3. Class project

**Desuka: Enjoy! I luuuuuve my reviews, so I had to write more.**

**Amu: Yeah, so Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any licensed items that are displayed in this story.**

**Desuka: I never do, so why must I put one every chapter!?**

--

Miki was so bored, that there wasn't any words to describe it. In two weeks it will be October and the Halloween vibe will be filling the air, that should make life interesting, but now it was stupid old September where nothing good ever happens. The lesson was over and she put away her books, and took out her lunch box, then she looked up from her desk and was surprised to see Iru there glaring at her.

"What was yesterday?" Iru asked, before Miki could respond Iru yelled at her, "It was the first day of school! Hello…Lunch spots!"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot."

"I can see that! Because you fainted, we didn't have the time to claim somewhere as ours to eat our lunch! This sucks!"

"Calm down Iru, there is always the classroom." Miki tried calming her down.

"Eating in the class is for LOSERS! LOSERS! LOSERS!" Iru complained, then she looked at the empty desk beside Miki, "Does anyone sit there?"

"Well, the only one who doesn't come to class is…" Miki began when Iru grabbed her hand.

"YORU! That's it! You smart girl! We'll eat with Cousin Yoru!" Iru screamed and they trotted out the class.

--

"Eating in the class is so peaceful," Temari smiled as she opened up her bento box revealing salmon and vegetables.

"Yes, I wonder why no one really eats in here," Ran commented.

"Because it's for LOOSE-IRS! LOSSSAZZ!" Rhythm screamed as he entered the class. Ran and Temari groaned in irritation.

"Brother, why are you here?" Temari asked.

"I came to check up on my girls!" He smiled and hugged both of them from behind. Ran tried to fight him off.

"We don't want to be checked up." Ran commented bitterly, "At least not by you," Rhythm smirked at that.

"Oh yeah, that department is reserved for Daichi-san, I forgot, forgive me."

"LEAVE!" Temari screamed her evil nature kicking in she got up from her seat and grabbed her bento box.

"What are you going to do, make me a sandwich?"

"Rhythm, aren't you allergic to salmon? Doesn't it give you those HUGE red bumps all over your face?"

"Yeah, why?"

--

"I can't believe we couldn't find that idiot anywhere!" Iru complained as she and Miki walked back to the class to eat.

"I can't believe I haven't friggin ate yet,"

"Shut up, neither have I, no use complaining."

"But it's _your_ fault!"

"Hinamori-san? It's been a while!" A voice from behind rang.

"Snoppe!" Miki said excitedly (From episode 14).

"I see you still remember me," Snoppe blushed slightly, (A/N: Is it a girl or a boy? Doesn't flippin matter.) her short blue hair flopped over one eye, "Are you guys looking for someone? You seem like it."

"Who's the chic?" Iru asked suspiciously.

"An old friend, she competed against Ran in a snowboarding contest a few years ago, I am surprised to see her in this school. I mean, I knew she was coming but…"

"Yeah, we're looking for someone!" Iru cut Miki off receiving a glare in return. "Tsukiyomi Yoru,"

"Oh, a fellow blue-hair?" Snoppe asked. Miki smiled at that and Iru felt out of the loop. Iru nodded at Snoppe and Snoppe pointed down the hall, "He's eating in your class, at first he was eating in a tree but a teacher caught him."

"Yes finally we found him now I can eat, thanks Snoppe see ya later!" Miki waved goodbye.

"Your welcome," Snoppe replied Miki and Iru began walking in the other direction when snoppe spoke again, "IS he your boyfriend or something?"

"WHAT N-NO! I M-MEAN WHY W-WOULD I-HE IS-AND….WELL, U-UM! HE-ME, YOU SEE…" Miki stammered loudly. Iru watched her for a while then began laughing she grabbed miki by the hand and dragged her along the halls leaving a confused Snoppe behind.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"YORU!" Iru slid open the class door revealing her cousin sitting in Miki's seat eating fish. Yoru looked up a bit scared of Iru's anger she went over to him and hauled him up by his shirt, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!!!"

"What me why?" Yoru asked still 2 feet off the ground.

"We wanted to eat lunch with you," Iru replied. She put him back down in Miki's seat and gestured Miki to come over.

"You're in my seat you know, yours is next to mine." Miki pointed out.

"Oh we're sitting next to eachother? How interesting…" Yoru began but then got lost in his thoughts.

"Stop plotting, now let's hurry up and eat already!" Iru commanded, Yoru sat in his seat, Miki sat in hers and Iru sat next to Miki, after awhile the bell rang.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Yoru said and he jumped through the window. When Iru was sure he left she screamed and hugged Miki.

"IRU I CANT BR-BR-" Miki stammered when Iru let go.

"Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we best friends?" Iru asked.

"Okay…I'm sorry," Miki sighed, "I can't believe you can tell."

"Well, I naturally know these things!"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"No, no, no, well it is kind of unnatural for Miki."

"What? Why! I can wear push up bras!"

"Wait what are we talking about here?" Iru asked confused.

1 MINUTE LATER….

"Ok, so I like Yoru. Heck, I like a lot of people. IS it so wrong?" Miki asked when the teacher walked in and everyone had to quiet down.

"Good Afternoon class, well I think you'll enjoy this class very much!" greeted, everyone pretended to care and asked why, "Because we have a project!"

"What kind of uneducated teacher are you, you don't even know the proper definition of 'fun'," Iru complained.

"Hoshino-san please quiet down now…The project is a classic project, one I am sure you have all seen on TV! You have to take care of your own fake baby! Isn't this fun?"

"So we like, need partners?" Iru asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yes," One those words escaped her mouth everyone scrambled around to find a partner Miki stayed still, this always happened. Iru would go off with a guy she liked and Miki would be left alone, it was like this ever since she met Iru.

FLASHBACK WOOHOO!

_"Hey, Yoriko, hide those! The crayon thief might get them!"_

_"I know, but he still finds them!" The pink faced child complained. She sat with her arms folded over her chest. _

_"I know a place where you can hide them," Her friends comforted her and she smiled again and nodded. Close by, a small blue haired child played alone with some blocks admiring her peers who were fortunate enough to have friends. Everyone played peacefully when a squeal was heard. A small boy was sobbing loudly by the coloring books._

_"My crayons are gone!" He complained. Everyone gasped, and began crying and shrieking things like 'what if the crayon thief steals mine?' and 'why is he so mean?' and of course, 'I want to go home!'_

_Later that same day, the blue haired girl sat alone eating lunch when she saw a strange, loud, girl coloring and dropping crayons everywhere. Everyone stared at her in awe. A little pretty girl asked her if she was afraid of the crayon thief the pretty girl got things thrown at her. The blue haired girl stared until she couldn't anymore. She gained all her courage and went up to the strange girl._

_"Yo," She greeted. The loud girl looked up and glared, blue hair was scared but continued on anyway. "Why aren't you afraid of the crayon thief?"_

_The loud girl stared, and then after minutes of glaring she whispered so that only she and blue hair could hear, "Because it's just my idiot cousin Yoru. He knows if he steals from me I'll kick him in his tooshie!"_

_"I want to kick tooshie too," she complained._

_"Well, too bad, only I can kick his tooshie" She said after continuing to color._

_"Too bad, I'm gonna kick his tooshie anyway. Because now I know who he is,"Blue hair replied and the loud girl stared for a moment than laughed._

_"well, if you're going to do that we might as well do it together!"Loud mouth replied, the other girl smiled back at her " Ï'm Iru!"_

_"I'm Miki!"_

_And indeed, they did kick the Crayon theif's tooshie, and he never stole again. Well, crayons at least, and they all became close friends until they reached middle school, and Yoru started to skip class, they grew further and further apart from him, but they will always think of him as 'dumb-old yoru-chi'._

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

Miki snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that everyone was done picking. She was left with no epartner; she sighed and lifted up her hands to tell the teacher she had no partner.

"Yes, Miss Hinamori?"

"Got no partner here," Miki said in her tone that she used to say 'DUH!'

"Oh, well let's see here…." The teacher began as she scanned through her attendance list, "It says there's sixteen students in this class….who doesn't have a partner?"

"U-um, m-miss, w-well….um…Tsukiyomi-san isn't here…." A girl from the back stammered. Miki and Iru glanced at each other.

"Oh yes! Well, you can be his partner!" The teacher said as she began distributing the fake babies they had technology so that they cried and burped and throw up when they needed to and they came with fake food when you placed it near their mouth they made munching sounds. Miki still hadn't moved since those words escaped the teacher's mouth.

--

"IRU WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I can't do a project with Yoru!" Miki screamed walking home with Iru.

"Relax! It will be mmm….fun." Iru replied munching on her crackers. Miki slapped the crackers on the ground. "hey!"

"Look, I need good grades! Yoru doesn't care!" Miki told her friend.

"You know what, just talk to him, tell him how you feel, he'll have to listen."

"He'll _have_ to but he _won't_," Miki complained.

"Tomorrow, ok? Look, there is your stop, now go!" Iru said pushing her into the train station.

--

"I'm home!" Su announced. Before she could take another step further into the house Ran ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where were you we were so worried!" Ran cried.

"I was at Pepe-chan's house with kusukusu and Eru, I called home, Miki even answered she said it was okay!" Su cried and I mean, cried.

"Miki! Why didn't you tell me this?" Ran asked.

"Because you were so worried I thought you were gonna cry it was hilarious!" Miki said as she changed the channel.

"Su, I'm sorry for yelling Miki is just an idiot, please stop crying." Ran said sweetly, Su nodded slowly, "Look, I wanted you both home because I had to tell you that, tomorrow after school you guys have to go….somewhere, my friends are coming over to work on our project and I don't want you guys getting in the way."

"Oh ok, I'll just ask Mussashi if I can sleep over at-"

"NO!" Miki said, "Sleep over at Kusukusu's!"

"Why?" Su complained, Ran sweat dropped.

"Because, you can't sleep over at a boy's house!" Miki said

"Why?" Su asked, Miki sweat dropped.

"Well you see Su when you and a boy are alone sometimes… w-well you can't sleep over b-because….well….it's…" Ran began.

"IT'S ILLEGAL!" Miki screamed.

"Yes it's…."Ran began she glared at Miki, "Illegal!"

"…" Su stared at them, "Oh, well I'll ask Kusukusu-chan,"

"Remember to be polite!" Ran said as Su went to go use the phone, "Really Miki? Illegal?" She whispered.

"I panicked, okay?" Miki said, "We'll I'm going to bed,"

" But your homework,"

"But nothing, who gives, all I need is this project and other projects and I'll pass…bearly," Miki said as she disappeared down the hallway.

"TRY GETTING INTO COLLEDGE WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" Ran yelled after her.

"TRY GETTING INTO COLLEDGE WITH THAT FACE!" Miki yelled back.

--

"Good morning!" Su yelled at Eru happily.

"Good morning Su-chi! Guess what it's weekend tomorrow!" Eru yelled happily.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm sleeping over at Kusukusu's!" Su announced happily.

"You too?" Eru said as the two walked into the school yard together leaving Iru and Miki alone.

"You know, maybe I should just raise the kid myself," Miki said.

"Yeah, and when Teacher questions him about the baby what are you gonna do?" Iru asked, Miki thought about it for a second.

"I'll tell him all the answers before she does that,"

"Either way, you'll still end up spending time with him." Iru pointed out.

"I hate it when your right,"

"Oh look! There he is!" Iru said pushing Miki towards him.

"Ok, here I go," Miki sighed , she walked up to Yoru he looked at her expectant.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked.

"WE GOT PAIRED UP TOGETHER! And, I really need a good grade, so we need to take care of this fake baby I have right here in my b-bag so that shoudn't be hard r-right?" Miki sputtered out fast.

"You really care about your grades don't you?" Yoru asked Miki's face was red now, and all she did was nod, "Nerd!"

"H-hey…" Miki began.

"Fine, after school, my house, don't get too excited," He winked, and Miki almost melted, Iru snuck up behind her and smiled.

"Iru, I'm…going….to…"

"His house!" Iru ended and she hugged Miki to congratulate her.

--

**Desuka: This chap is finally over, listen as some of you might know I don't have a computer of my own right now, so I might not update as fast, but I'm trying here.**

**Yoru: R&R**


	4. Will Daichi try something?

**Desuka: Got a computer, haha it's pink! I named her sony! Anyway, here's my new chappie!**

**Yoru: In the story I'm kinda like Ikuto right?**

**Desuka: Yea but more fun.**

**Yoru: I've always wanted to be like him! Yay!**

**Desuka: It's supposed to be the other way around.**

**Miki: Somehow that freaks me out that Ikuto wants to be like Yoru.**

**Amu: LOL**

**Desuka: Anyway, as you know I do not own shugo chara or whatever licensed thing that appears in this chapter or story.**

--

School ended finally, Miki was red now, very red. Iru slapped her, whilst trying to hold her little child that had pinkish hair, it was a guy at first Iru thought it was gay but since it was Kiseki's she was proud.

"What was that for you woke my child up!" Miki said cradling her girl with light blue hair. The teacher activated them today.

"Because you can't go to his house all red," Iru commented, "Especially since he's Yoru he'll try something." Miki shivered.

"I don't want that," Miki said Iru rolled her eyes, they were waiting by the gate for Yoru, "What's taking him so long, the brat is crying!"

"Don't call your daughter a brat!" Iru hissed.

"She's behaving like one, SHUT UP!" Miki yelled she cried even more.

"There's something in there keeping track of the amount of times she's cried," Iru reminded Miki.

"Well! Not my fault she's dumb! She got it from Yoru's side of the family!" Miki told Iru. Iru rolled her eyes again, "shut up, shut up, what do you want?" Miki asked. Then suddenly a bottle pressed against her mouth, her mouth had a censor in it that could tell when it was her specially designed food that came with her. She stopped crying. The person holding the bottle appeared to be Yoru.

"Did you make my child cry?" Yoru asked. Miki glared she was too upset to blush.

"No, it's just_ your _child picked up _your_ stupidity!" Miki yelled. Yoru snatched her from Miki, and held her proctetively glaring at Miki.

"Yes I know, she's a meanie," He said making Kissing faces at his daughter, which was sweet but also disturbing in a way. Iru waved to Miki good bye and walked away, they were alone…

--

"I'm back!" Yoru called in his empty house Miki looked around as she took off her shoes, it was a pretty simple, modern looking house with black furniture about the place. The baby fell asleep already. Yoru walked into his room Miki stared at it for a long time wondering if she should go in. She just waited by the left of the door frame, she looked down at her feet when she looked back up she came face to face with Yoru.

An inch apart.

"AHH!" She gasped.

"Are you coming in or not?" Yoru asked, Miki nodded still blushing she walked in, she imagined his room being messy with unknown pieces of food all over the floor, but it was neat and he had comic books stacked on all the shelves, a desk, a bed and a pillow on ground where the baby was sleeping and a blanket over her.

"You're actually….taking this seriously?" Miki asked as she stooped down to look at their child.

"Yeah, the truth is yesterday, my teacher called my parents in America and they called me telling me if I don't step up my grades another level, I'll be going to school there," Yoru replied, "And I hate traveling," He said, "So I thought if we both get kick ass grades it would be good! Besides, a project with Miki, will be easy to pass!"

Miki blushed, "W-wow, that's a relief…" She said as she patted her daughter, "You have a great dad," She whispered to her and smiled. Miki didn't notice but Yoru's face turned red at that comment. Yoru stooped down next to her. He stroked his daughter's hair.

"Even though she isn't real she's really pretty," Yoru said, "I wish she was my age and we weren't related,"

"YORU THAT'S DISTURBING!" Miki said ready to hold her protectively.

"What it's true, our daughter is sexy," He said.

"No! Do not say that word in front of her it's 'cute not 'sexy'," Miki explained. Yoru sighed and moved on to another topic.

"What is her name anyway?" He asked.

"Eh? I hadn't thought of that…" Miki began, when Yoru interrupted.

"Yoru will be her name!" He suggested happily.

"Gosh you're immature sometimes," Miki said ignoring his suggestion, "Her name is Princess,"

"That's a nice name, IF SHE WAS A DOG!" Yoru hissed. Miki glared at him they both thought.

"Miru," Miki murmured.

"What was that?" Yoru asked leaning in by Miki, she blushed a dark shade of red.

"M-Miru, you know Miki…and Yoru," Miki explained. Yoru nodded in agreement when Miru woke up and began crying, Yoru picked her up and cradled her.

"Shh…Miru, give me her bottle." Yoru commanded, Miki nodded and handed it to him. He put it in Miru's mouth but she continued to cry. "I think she's hungry!" Yoru panicked Miki grabbed some baby carrots and fed it to her. Miru calmed down and began to crawl about around her bed, Miki and Yoru watched their child closely.

Miki sighed in relief and looked up, then as she looked back down she noticed that Yoru had drawings taped onto his wall, well they were more like scribbles except for one with a girl holding a paintbrush, it wasn't good, in fact she was a stick figure only she had hair, it was short and she was holding something that looked like a small broom.

"Hey Yoru, what's that?" Miki asked curiously.

"I dunno, I don't even like to draw, then one day I ended up drawing that," He said.

"Oh," Miki replied then she looked at Miru who was now tugging on her skirt, "Hey you must not do that Miru!" Miki scorned. Yoru was laughing, Miru tugged harder, "Hey don't lift it, someone could see! Who programmed this thing?" Yoru laughed, he picked up Miru and cradled her saving Miki's skirt. She cried then he started bouncing her, and soon she was laughing again.

"It's like you have experience," Miki said, Yoru smiled.

"I'm a kid at heart!" He said pointing to himself. Miki laughed.

Soon, it was time for Miki to leave they decided he would keep Miru, Miki was kind of sad, she just started to think of Miru as a child and not a computer.

"By sweet heart," Miki whispered to Miru.

"By Dear," Yoru said goodbye to Miki. This made her pink.

"… I was talking to Miru," She said kissing her Daughter on the forehead as Yoru held her in his arms.

"I know," He said, Miki, if it were possible she would've been redder.

"Well, good bye to you too! Take good care of her and don't say ANY 'S' words in front of her, AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM!" Miki threatened. Yoru nodded. "Take care,"

"Byeeee! Don't worry we won't have to much fun without you mommy!" Yoru said and winked at her, She smiled to thank him and he grinned back when she left the house she wanted to scream with excitement, hahahaha! SHE AND YORU ARE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE HA!

--

Flash back

"_Hey Rhythm let's go, Ran is waiting on us for the project!" Temari rushed her brother._

"_Those two are so dense though, shouldn't we help them?" Rhythm suggested._

"_How are we supposed to do that?" Temari asked, she really wanted Ran to be happy._

"_Easy, you call her and tell her I'm sick, and you are to blame, so you have to take care of me," Rhythm explained._

"_Good idea…now you choose to be smart?" Temari asked._

"_I have my moments," _

"_Those moments don't occur during a test apparently,"_

"_Shut up and call Ran,"_

End

So that is how Ran and Daichi ended up working on the project together….alone, all by themselves.

"So…." Ran said nervously tapping her pen on the inside of her mouth. Daichi looked up at her from his laptop. "Ah…never mind!" Ran exclaimed smiling cheerfully at him. Ran continued working on the layout, it was funny, all the time when she and her friends were together she'd wish that it was only her and Daichi now she missed Rhythms exciting and cool personality, and Temari's soothing compliments.

"Ran!" Daichi called snapping Ran out of her thoughts, he sounded as if he were calling her for a while.

"YES!" She yelled rather startled. He laughed.

"WAKE UP!" He teased grinning. She grinned back and nodded.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking!" She defended in her know- it- all voice.

"about…" He began, looking straight at her, she smiled but blushed slightly at the question.

"You," Once those words escaped her mouth he raised an eyebrow, she smoothly recovered, ""…about, you know, how hard your working because of dumb Rhythm!"

"Yea he is a shithead," Daichi said laughing.

"Yup," She smiled, those two were always energetic together. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"HEY YAL!" Miki screamed as she kicked her shoes off her feet and tossed her bag on the couch.

"Miki, I told you to sleep at a friend's house!" Ran hissed, Miki looked at her for a second then went on with her life.

"It's Friday, lalala…" She sang passing the two older kids on the dining room table, suddenly she reversed and stopped in front of them both, "Where are the other two losers?"

"Miki, please stay somewhere ELSE!" Ran begged, but it sounded more like a command.

"Why? It's not like Daichi is going to try something," Miki said walking into the kitchen so they couldn't see her. Daichi laughed, but not in a nervous manner, more like a 'with Ran? No way!' manner.

"MIKI!" Ran yelled annoyed.

"He won't," Miki shouted back, she grabbed a glass out the cupboard and filled it with cranberry juice, she placed the juice box back in the fridge then walked out the kitchen and winked at them both, then disappeared down the hall into her room.

"What am I going to do with her?" Ran asked annoyed.

--

**Desuka: done**

**Yoru: R&R**


	5. Iru's true colors, the war has begun!

**Desuka: It's Halloween in this chapter because Halloween is coming up and I am all excited!**

**Yoru: What are you gonna be for Halloween? A cat?**

**Desuka: Why would I be a cat?**

**Ikuto: Because their sexy**

**Desuka: FYI I am gonna be a Vampire, but I'm not gonna wear a lame Dracula get-up or anything, just fangs and dark clothes.**

**Yoru: A cat is much better**

**Desuka: Shut up and do the disclaimer bum-bum.**

**Yoru: Desuka does not own Shugo Chara or any of the licensed things in this chapter and story.**

~*~

Miki woke up around lunch time. She flopped into the kitchen and popped some pop tarts into her mouth then walked into the living room.

"Miki!" Su screamed happily, "Big sis, let's play!"

"When did you get back?" Miki asked as she finished off her first pop tart.

"9:30, Eru and I were by KusuKusu-chan's house!"

"Interesting, ugh, I am so bored!" Miki slumped into the couch, and changed the channel ignoring the fact that Su was there first watching her baby shows.

"let's go to a café! Ran went to a Café with Temari –nee san today!" Su suggested she smiled her signature smile. Miki had an evil smirk.

"Oh, they did…interesting…Su get your clothes! We're going to the Café," Miki screamed happily.

"Do you need a ride?" A voice came from behind, Miki turned around to see, Iru there cradling Kiseki-Junior.

"How did you get in here?" Miki asked a bit irritated.

"Su let me in earlier," Iru replied Miki shot a glance at Su, then back at Iru.

"Whatever, ok I'm gonna go change," Miki announced as she walked down the hall in her S.O.S Brigade pajamas.

~*~

Iru got into her shiny black car, and Miki climbed into the passenger's seat, she was wearing black skinny jeans a plain blue T-shirt, and a black hoodie. Su climbed into the back seat, she was wearing a nice green skirt and a lovely cap-sleeved white blouse, and her short blond hair was had a nice green bow in it.

Iru was wearing big black shades a tight red tube top and a black mini skirt, she was also wearing black boots that reached just above her knees, and a pair of long gloves. Yea, she kinda looked like a slut, but then again, she was indeed Iru.

Iru began driving fast and Kiseki junior began crying.

"Ugh, Su shut him up please," Miki groaned.

"Hey, don't talk about my child like that!" Iru hissed through her thick layer of cherry lip gloss.

"Well, your damn child won't shut the *%^# up!" Miki complained harshly.

"Big Sis!" Su exclaimed when Miki said *%^#.

"Well, if you don't want me to say *^#, then Shut that *^#ing child up, before I *%^# slap it!" Miki yelled. Iru hit the brakes, and Sent Miki flying forward a bit. "That's it give me the *%^#ing wheel!"

"Big sis!"

"No, its my car!" Iru retorted, Miki ignored her and grabbed the wheel sending the car swiveling. Both girls fought over the wheel the whole way saying *%^# in every sentence, and Su yelling their names every time they said so.

~*~

"Look there is my sister and her looser friends!" Miki announced, as they walked down the street most guys stopped to look at Iru. They had left Su in the car with Kiseki-Junior.

"Why are we doing this?" Iru asked.

"Because Ran took away my DS last night, just because I interrupted her precious time with her beloved 'Daichi'! So, all I have to do is find a little dirt on her or threaten to tell Daichi about her crush on him, or something," Miki explained with her hands locked behind her head.

"Sounds like fun," Iru smiled, " You know I got your back…so what do we do?"

"Improvise…?" Miki replied unsure. The name of the café was 'Narumi's Coffee Cloud', so typical for Ran to be in a place like that. You could see through the huge window, that Ran, Temari, Rhythm, and Daichi were all sitting on a white table with blue tea cups on it laughing.

~*~

Ran's POV

I woke up to a phone call from Temari, I answered the phone in my stuck-up voice, that I had used previously on my ass of a sister, when I took away her DS.

"I was sleeping," I greeted, well you can't really call It a greeting, but whatever.

"Trouble with your sister, I see." Temari replied in her sweet harmonic voice.

"How did you know?" I asked weakly sitting up in my bed, I glanced at my Hello Kitty clock it read 8:00.

"Your attitude, never mind that, meet me at Narumi's in two hours, kay?"

"Alright, is Rhythm going to be there?" I asked casually as I jumped out of my bed and began making it. I heard Temari sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't stop him from coming, so if he is coming you might as well go ahead and invite Daichi," Temari suggested.

"Kay," I replied flatly.

"Good Day," Temari said lastly which was her way of saying goodbye, which I find weird, but you know, she is rich and what not.

"Yeah see ya in a couple of hours," I said as I pressed the button on my phone. When I finished making my bed and getting ready it was already 8:30, I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes. I called Daichi on my phone.

"Hey!" He answered energetically and I had to smile and his excitement.

"Greetings Souma-san! You are here by, ordered to come to Narumi's Coffee Cloud at 10:00 a.m sharp, by royal decree of queen Temari!" I greeted formally. He laughed his nice laugh.

"Sureee, but only if you promise to come training with me afterwards!" He said happily, my heart race increased.

"S-Sure!"

"Alright, it's a deal!"

"B-Bye, Daichi-K-kun," I hung up the phone and continued to make my pancakes, do you think he noticed how nervous I was? When I finished eating my pancakes, and of course cleaning the house and washing the dishes it was 9:30, I picked up my handbag and was ready to walk to the Café, it should take me a while to get there, when Su opened the door with her sleepover bag.

"Big sis!" Su ran and hugged me tightly, "I was hoping you were asleep and I could've surprised you with a HUGE breakfast because I missed you so much!" I wished Miki was like this.

"Sorry, Su, but I have to go to a Café with Temari," I apologized stroking her blond hair.

"Oh ok! Next time! Tell Temari-nee san I said that I love her!" Su exclaimed sweetly, but I could tell she was disappointed. I nodded and kissed her on the forehead, then patted her on her head, and finally, I walked out. Then I walked back in.

"Do I look nice? BE HONEST!" I asked Su. She inspected me, I was wearing a dark pink spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck, it had a black belt a cross it and I wore Black jeans underneath it, because the dress was so short, it looked like Miki's best friend Iru would wear it. My hair was actually curly and I had a black head band in it. Then lastly, I had a pair of black flats on.

"You always look nice big sis! But why do you have jeans on?" Su asked.

"B-because, the d-dress w-w-was WAY t-too short!" I exclaimed. Su nodded as if she understood and I flew out the door. I locked the door and on my way out I saw Iru coming out of her car wearing a SHORT black skirt, Slut.

"Hey sis," Iru said nonchalantly she always called me this but not in a sweet way like how Su calls Temari Temari-nee san. In an evil conniving way as if to say 'I know you hate me but guess what I'm a part of your life now'. She looked at me from head to toe.

"Cute…uh….outfit," She snickered. Bitch.

"Cute…uh…underwear?" I sort of asked as I pointed to her skirt.

"You like? Maybe for Christmas I will buy you one just like this, I know how you can't afford designer labels and such," she retorted. BITCH!

"Who told you that?"

"Sweetie," She said touching me on my shoulder, "look at what your wearing" she whispered then she walked towards the house.

I trudged off, down the street then I stopped and yelled back. "IF WHAT YOU'RE WEARING IS A 'DESIGNER LABLE' THEN, YES, I CAN AFFORD YOUR SLUT CLOTHES!" She dropped her phone and glared at me, her mouth open like some kind of fish. I walked away head high and proud, see this is why I become all stuck-up. I am around idiotic, juvenile, slutty, rebellious, teenage…things. So I am naturally the best.

~*~

When I got to Narumi's I was five minutes late I saw Rhythm and Daichi there on the table laughing. Probably a guy joke then Rhythm saw me and waved. I smiled and walked over. Daichi smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up (this is how he says hi) and I gave him a thumbs up back.

When I sat down Rhythm put his arm around me and snuggled me, "Hi Ran!" He greeted, I slapped him off with my Purse, he is such an Idiot he always acts so cool but yet he is like this around me and Temari.

"Idiot," I greeted, "Where is Temari?"

"She's getting us Coffees and you Vanilla Chai with whipped cream topped all over it," Daichi explained.

"Yay! Wait, how did she know that I liked it that way?" I asked, Daichi smiled his sexy smile.

"I told her, but, you know, after this I will make sure you work that fat off when we train, the inter school Track meet is just around the corner!" Daichi told me, I smiled and nodded he remembered what kind of tea I liked, and just how I like it too!

"Good Morning," Temari greeted, she was dazzling. She was wearing a pretty light purple dress that was strapless and it flared out so she didn't look like a slut. Her purple hair was in its usual pony tail and it was a river of lavender curls as it flowed at the back of her it almost touched the ground, I don't think she ever cut her hair before. Ever.

"YO!" I said excitedly and I saw Rhythm glance at Daichi, "Is that my tea!? Temari-chan thank you!" I whipped the Tea out of her hand and sipped it happily.

"She is back to being Ran again!" Temari announced joyfully. Then I snapped out of it I shot my head up to glance at Daichi, he was smiling warmly. Then I noticed that I had whip cream all over my face and I blushed. Since I was sitting in between him and Rhythm, he cuped my chin and began wiping it off with a napkin

I was Red.

"T-thanks," I said when he was done. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry about it, It reminds me of that day when you won your first trophy and we celebrated with Ice cream! Do you remember? You were such a baby, you cried because you spilt your ice cream!" Daichi laughed. I blushed, I remember that day, I spilt my ice cream and he gave me his, and I was so happy I dunked my head in it and I had icecream all over my face, and of course I cried again, then he wiped it off for me. "Ah…you were so energetic and happy those days!"

"Anyway, guess what?" Rhythm interrupted our conversation, and soiled the perfect mood!

"Oh, yes, we indeed have some great news for you all!" Temari told us clapping her hands delicately.

"Yes?" Daichi asked.

"We are having, the 'party' as you call it!" Temari announced.

"Sis," Rhythm said annoyed as he touched Temari's shoulder gently, "It's Party, not 'the' just Party." He explained.

"Whatever ,"

"Anyway, yeah it's a Halloween party and you get to dress up and YOU HAVE TO bring a date!"

"What dress up?" I questioned.

"Yes like a costume, Ran!" Temari said leaning past Rhythm, as he was blocking our view from eachother. I shook my head.

"I don't dress up!"

"Now you do," Rhythm said casually, "Oh and third-years only, I mean the cool ones."

"Yes, only one second year is invited, and whomever they bring as their date, and third years can bring dates that are second years too, but that's the only exception to second years…if they're dates."

"Sounds cool!" A familiar voice came from behind. I didn't have to think twice before I was immediately filled with anger!

"Miki? What are you doing here?" Rhythm asked.

"Yo, Rhythm what's up?" She asked him then they did their cool people hand shake.

"Nothing much M, did you hear our conversation?"

"Yea man and I assume this second year is…" Miki began motioning Rhythm to finish the sentence for her.

"Its not you, but you can come; I mean you are an exception!" He replied.

"I knew it!" Miki shouted happily.

"Miki, you aren't allowed to go," I hissed, I DID NOT WANT MIKI TO EMBARRASS ME. Besides, she can wait until _she _Is a third year.

"You're not the boss of me," Miki said.

"Yeah but, I do have your DS and your Mario Party cartridge, and there is a convenient erase button!" I smiled with my nose in the air.

"Ooh, harsh," Rhythm whispered.

Miki's POV

"WHAT?" I screamed, I worked all through first year defeating everyone and beating Bowser, collecting badges, and I had one more badge to earn! Just one more stage to clear, my eyes almost watered. " Fine, I won't go, I don't want to be around stuck up third years who think their the shit when really people don't give a fuck about them anyway!" I said people in the café began staring.

That's when Iru came in.

"Hey, Miki, calm down, you're attracting to much attention." That's when I noticed her outfit changed she was wearing light colored jeans and a pink T-shirt. And that's it.

"Hey I know you!" Daichi said energetically.

"Oh yes, I believe we have met," Iru said sweetly, oh I get it, she didn't want Daichi to see her as a slut. But wait, where did she get the clothes? Ugh, I am to upset to think about this now.

"Did you find your class?"

"Yes, you're very helpful!" Iru smiled and Daichi blushed. Ran glared at Iru, I don't know why. Oh yeah her freakish crush on Daichi. (A/N: If only you knew what a bitch Iru was Miki)

"So, Miki and I should go, I left my project in the car and I feel very guilty." Iru explained.

"Yeah, go," Temari hissed. Temari hated her for a very long time.

"Temari don't be mean," Daichi said ... I liked that.

"Iru, Su is watching the project and you are always taking care of it, if you work too hard you might stress yourself out, do you mind if we stay?" I asked the crowd.

"Yes," Ran said angrily.

"Ran, your sister is doing nothing wrong, that's mean," Daichi nudged her. Ran was pissed again.

I placed Iru next to Daichi and purposely made Ran scooch over. I sat next to my beloved sister!

"So, you're worried about your project?" Daichi asked.

IRU'S POV

Let's have some fun, I mean he is cute. He isn't Kiseki but he's cute, and I need to get Ran back for that slut comment.

"Y-yes, I mean It is my project, and not Su's, that's a bit cruel I-isn't it?" I asked all innocent. Miki was playing along too, that's why I love her.

"This girl is always working! I mean always! Total braniac," Miki commented, she knew just what to say. I saw that long haired girl with the brother glaring at me, I had met her once and she called me a slut. Only because I made out with this guy behind her limo. Which isn't slutty.

"Wow, so your smart," Daichi asked me, I tried my hardest to look embarrassed.

"I…i-guess I mean, people t-tell m e that I am b-but, I h-have l-like siblings t-that are w-way smart..er than uh, erm m-me." I stammered, I forced blush out, he was smiling at me, bingo! "So you're athletic…h-huh?"

"Yeah I am! The best around, right Ran?"

"She knows," Ran said looking outside the window. I smiled.

"If you want us to go, tell me where my DS is, if you give me the wrong location, I will give Daichi Iru's number" I heard Miki whisper, Ran whispered something back quickly and they contuned like that.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" He asked me.

"I d-don't usually d-dress up for Halloween I m-mean I like, have n-no where to go and all, s-so I just stay h-home." I smiled innocently.

"Well, we got to go! My show is coming on!" Miki announced, yup Ran cracked.

"O-ok w-well bye Souma," I said as I got up.

"Can I call you Iru?" He asked me I looked down and nodded. "Then call me Daichi!"

"B-bye Daichi!" I smiled and he blushed. HE BLUSHED! HA I WIN!

"Bye Iru!"

~*~

Normal POV

"I missed you so much DS!" Miki happily hugged her light blue DS. Iru shook her head. "IRU YOU ARE THE GREATEST PLAY GIRL OF ALL TIMES!"

"I know, I know! But really Miki, you knew just how to introduce me! Without you I probably wouldn't have developed that shy braniac character. You're my partner in crime!" Iru said laughing they were on Miki's blue bed laughing at poor ran.

"So what are you wearing to the party?" Miki asked wiping a tear away from her face she had laughed so hard that she cried.

"What party?" Iru asked.

"The Halloween one, duh! We are going, imagine we would be so popular if we went!" Miki fantasized.

"I don't care about popularity,"

"Then you will forever be a commoner, and Kiseki won't love you"

"I'm in!" Iru smirked.

"I knew you would be!" Miki laughed.

~*~

_'Look out, Miki you have just started the biggest Sister war the world has ever seen!' _Ran thought as she sipped her tea innocently.

~*~

**Desuka: Hehe, review!**

**Yoru: I'm not in this chapter!**

**Eru: Neither am i!**

**Desuka: Yoru you will get your screen time tomorrow, and Eru…um…**

**Mussashi: I want screen time!**

**Desuka: (ignores Mussashi and Eru) Amu bring me my fluff-a-nator 4000!**


	6. The Library reveals the past

Desuka: Ok hehe. New chap…yay!

Yoru: Am I in this?

Desuka: Yes, now do the disclaimer.

Yoru: Desuka doesn't own shugo chara or whatever licensed thing is in this!!

~*~

SUNDAY

Iru ended up sleeping over at Miki's house, Ran came home late after training with Daichi, she had to borrow some of his clothes to train in because she forgot hers. She freaked out of course.

Iru and Miki slept peacefully in her small room, her tiny window was left open and her dark blue curtains swayed as the wind blew. Miki's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a light thump. She immediately arose hearing this. She was wearing her shirt that had the nine tailed fox on it, and her _short_ black pants. Iru was in her underwear, and she was taking up most of the room.

Miki turned to the direction of the loud thump….Yoru. Yoru was there in her room, with the baby. She's dreaming. She must be.

"Morning…" He greeted.

"Am I dreaming?" Miki asked her voice sounded weak and tired. She sat up now the sheets covering her shorts.

"Ah, No, why would you think it's a dream?" Yoru asked, before Miki could reply he asked, "Do you always dream about me Miki?"

"AH NO! Sh-shut up! It's just I d-don't usually wake up to idiot g-guys in my r-room! " She woke up, getting a sudden burst of energy and screamed flinging pillows at him.

"Ok, ok, look, I came to give you Miru she is freaking out I don't know why!" Yoru explained holding the small child up to Miki, and she hadn't noticed then but, the child indeed, was crying. Miki got out of bed and walked over to Yoru who was standing on the far side of the room by the window.

"Come here, Miru!" Miki called sweetly as she picked up her robotic daughter from her so called dad's arms. Yoru was blank he kept on staring down.

"Ah, what is it?" Miki asked she looked down and saw how short her pants were. Yet, she still didn't get it. "What?"

"I've just never really seen your legs before, I mean even in school you cover them up with high socks underneath. Miki blushed.

"Perv! Stop looking there!" Miki cried.

"Fine, fine," Yoru agreed, then he noticed Miru was laughing.

"Aww…" Miki swooned as she cuddled Miru who began laughing more.

"I think she missed her mom," Yoru realized. Miki blushed.

"I missed you too…Miru, did you have fun with, uh, erm…Daddy….?" Miki asked blushing at the 'D' word. Miru didn't answer but just continued laughing.

"Yeah we did! We watched Full Metal Alchemist all day long!" Yoru told her. Miki smacked him.

"Don't have my child watching that violence!" Miki scorned.

"She loved it, when I put on Love Hina she cried until I changed it back," Yoru explained. Miki shook her head in disbelief.

"YOU HAD HER WATCHING LOVE HINA!" Miki screamed, "Ugh,"

"Oh come on Mama, don't be mad," He said.

"Don't do it again," Miki screamed.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course!" Miki screeched. Miru began crying. "Shh…" Miki comforted rocking her back and forth.

"She doesn't like it when we fight," Yoru said giving Miki kitten eyes, "Do you forgive me…pweeze?"

"Fine," Miki sighed, "Just stop with the eyes, and you have to promise to let her watch something meaningful,ok?"

"Yes," Yoru smiled he looked down at Miru, "Bye princess, Daddy has to go now," He kissed her on her forehead, "Mama? Do you want a kiss too?"

"Get out."

"Fine, fine, bye!" He said hugging Miki, she turned Red. He hopped out the window and left.

~*~

Iru and Miki took a shower and Iru borrowed Miki's clothes. They came into the kitchen only to find Su and Ran making Pancakes.

"Why is she here?" Ran asked.

"Didn't feel like going home," Iru replied nonchalantly as she grabbed one of the finished pancakes and stuffed it in her mouth. Miki did the same.

"You could be a little more polite you know," Ran hissed as she flipped the pancake over.

"Yeah I know, but I won't," Iru answered as she and Miki headed out the door.

"Where you guys going?" Ran called out to them before they left.

"To drop Eru and her lame friends to dance class," Miki replied.

"Why are you going sis?" Su asked getting out the syrup.

"They have a hot dance instructor,"

~*~

MONDAY

Miki failed to get permission to come to the party, Rhythm was band from talking to her and her name was stricken from the list. She slumped under the table in the library reading gag comics. Iru was under there too reading an actual book.

"Relax, you would've had to have a date anyway," Iru replied, "And so would I,"

"Well it's easy for you, and I could just show up with Rhythm,"

"Easy for me? How?"

"Oh come on Iru, you get guys as easy as 1…2…3, infact you don't even need to be on the list all you need is a guy from third year to take you," Miki finished proving her point.

Suddenly a light went on.

That's it!

"Miki, you are so smart," Iru rejoiced as she closed her book.

"Yes I am…now why?" Miki asked confused.

"I go with Daichi!"

"OH! I AM FRICKEN GENIUS!" Miki whispered loudly. Some dude walked by the table and looked shocked to hear it talk, as he didn't notice the two girls underneath it, "Wait, what about me?"

"Uh…erm," Iru thought."I uh…sneak you in?"

"Ugh, great, I'll be right back to sulk again I need the next volume," Miki sighed gloomily as she went over to the manga shelf…volume 6….volume7……there! Volume 8! She reached for it when another hand reached for it at the same time, Yoru's hand.

"Miki?" Yoru asked surprised.

"Y-yoru?" Miki said echoing his tone. They looked at each other for a while but still none of them released the manga eventually Miki did, "Just take it, I'll go read some other manga to ease my ongoing pain,"

"Why so dramatic?" Yoru asked flipping through the pages he didn't even glance at Miki.

"I don't know maybe it's just Iru is going to go to the awesomest party of the year with a hot third year and I'll be stuck home alone with my dumb little sister probably watching the cooking channel and playing monopoly every second!" Miki answered whispering in the silent library. Yoru chuckled, then looked up at her.

"Tell me what is so amazing about this party that it would make you lose your cool façade?" Yoru asked closing the gag comic and placing it in her hands. She just stared at him not moving, her hands hung loosely at her sides the book clutched in her grasp.

"Because it's Halloween I love Halloween! Ran doesn't, she doesn't deserve to go! I do!" Miki explained rather harshly. Yoru raised his eyebrow.

"So this is about Ran now?" Yoru asked as he picked up yet ANOTHER manga.

"No!" Miki defended, "I'm simply saying that I can come too, I wouldn't even bother her, besides her friends like me more!"

"Oh, Mi-chan," Yoru sighed, it's been a while since he called her that Miki blushed as she remembered his sweet younger face crying in pain as 'Mi-can' would punch him for stealing. Eventually, he grew out of that weak phase and she and Iru could no longer control him, "You're starting up again,"

"Starting what? There is nothing to start!" Miki defended, he chuckled again.

"Do you remember…."

FLASHBACK DUN DUN DA DUN DUN DAH DOOO DUN…..

_"Mi-chan! Those are mine!" Yoru pouted and reached for the marbles, Miki placed her small 6 year old palm on his forehead and blocked him from coming any closer._

_"Too bad, Yoru-chi, they're mine now!" Miki proclaimed. Yoru's eyes began to water._

_"Why!?"_

_"Because I am your mama, and you are my little boy," Miki replied._

_"I am the papa! I am the leader!" Iru announced from the back of the play room._

_"Iru! There is no leader in House, and you are supposed to be at work!" Miki complained._

_"I called in sick," Iru replied._

_"No fair! You're not sick!"_

_"Yeshhh I am! See! See! My tooth! My tooth! It's gone, and it hurts I can't work with a broken tooth!" Iru explained pointing to the empty spot in her mouth._

_"My tooth was brokes, and I still went to school, iru-chi is a liar!"_

_"Shut up!" Iru replied, Yoru began crying, then suddenly through the play room window Miki spotted Ran running about her 8 year old body playing with the game boy (back then there was no DS) and chatting with her friends._

_"Look! Ran has Game boys!" Miki ran out leaving her friends in the dust alone. Through the play room window Yoru and Iru peered through on their tippy toes to look for Miki. They saw her being pushed out of the group and Ran looking very mad. "Big sis never let's me play!" was all Miki ever said, it was all she cared about._

END FLASHBACK

"You think, I'm still like that? Oh god Yoru, I stopped that when I was freaken 9 when Su started doing that to me!" Miki explained.

"Did you Miki? Did you really?"

"Yes! Anyway this doesn't matter, because I am still not getting into that party, unless I get a date but boys don't like me let alone third years, the slightest chance I have is with the second year dude who is coming, the one Rhythm invited, but I don't even know him and I bet you 500 bucks that he wouldn't take me," Miki cursed.

"Well start coughing up that 500 dollars," Yoru replied.

"Huh why? I don't see the guy anywhere," Miki said coldly.

"He's right infront of you,"

"…."

"Miki! It's me!"

"You!?" Miki exclaimed, Yoru nodded.

"What can I say, Rhythm owed me."

"Wait, you would take_ me_ to the party?" Miki asked astounded.

"Sure, Mi-chan, under one condition," Yoru replied coming closer to her, she could feel herself turn red, "It's a real date," He simply said and he walked down the aisle and hopped out the window.

"I'm going to the party!" Miki screamed. She got kicked out the library. "haha, I'm going to the party yea! Yea!"

"Um, Miki you do know he said it's a real date right?" Iru asked apparently she was eavesdropping.

"huh……………………………………………………………………………………….OH MY GOD! I AM….IAM….IAM…..G…..G……."

"Oh for my sake, just say it already!" Iru replied annoyed.

"I am going on a date with Yoru!"

~*~

**Desuka: Next chappie will be ran and Daichi I promise!**

**Yoru: R&R**


	7. Under the buffet Table

**Desuka: I'm having fun with this story hehe.**

**Yoru: Desuka does not own shugo chara**

**Desuka: Or anything licensed I might put in this.**

~*~

JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR ON THE AGES:

SU: 14

MIKI: 16

RAN: 18

~*~

The weekend of the Halloween party came quicker than expected. It was Friday afternoon and everyone chatted about the event that was to take place tonight. Miki was bursting with anxiety. Of course, she did not let Ran know she was going. She rather_ surprise _her.

"Hey Mimi," Iru sang as she met up with Miki under the tree listening to music with her Ipod in the nearby forest next to the school. She always called her Mimi when she was happy.

"Whats up, devil?" Miki asked coolly as she plucked the headphones from her ears. Iru acted like a devil at times during Middle School and this name eventually stuck to her.

"Hehe, funny you should mention that name, cause guess what I'm wearin' to the party?" Iru asked as she dropped down next to Miki.

"A tuba," Miki answered jokingly. Iru chuckled a bit at this.

"No! I'm wearin a devil costume!" Iru smirked, Miki nodded, Iru was not satisfied with this reaction, "You could at least try to be more happy for me, what are you gonna be anyway?"

"I dunno, I'll figure it out," Miki replied turning off her Ipod.

"Come on Mimi, be happy this is the party weekend, don't act all cool in front of me!" Iru exclaimed, Miki sighed and looked up.

"I'm worried," Miki whispered.

"About what?"

"Hey, do you really think that…Ran doesn't want me around her friends because…I embarrass her?" Miki asked she didn't make eye contact with Iru so she couldn't read her expression.

"Isn't that what you try to do?" Iru asked looking up at the fluffy clouds too. Iru hated Ran a lot.

"Yeah but….only because she….well, started it. She-I mean, ugh never mind. You coming to my house to get ready?" Miki asked Iru, Iru nodded and they walked to the train station together.

~*~

With Lady gaga and what not blasting through Miki's house she and Iru began getting ready. Iru borrowed Miki's blueberry lip gloss.

"Mi-chan, you sure you don't have cherry?" Iru asked Miki as she uncomfortably splatted the lip gloss on her lips.

"I have make-up, not tramp-up." Miki hissed she was in a bad mood. Her hair which was just above her shoulders was wild and loose and her eye liner was not straight.

"Fine, fine," Iru replied she walked in front of Miki's full sized Mirror after dodging all the paintings of cats, and she looked at herself from top to bottom, "I am too fine,"

"Get over yourself!" Miki retorted. Iru was wearing a short and tight red pants with black fishnet stockings and a red top that might as well of been a bra and a pair of black devil wings. Her hair was out and volumized. She was wearing red converse that were high tops.

"Miki-nee chan!" Eru busted through the door her cute little angelic curls bouncing about.

"Yes Eru?" Miki asked through her clenched teeth trying not to scream.

"Get out of here _brat_," Iru sneered letting brat roll out her glossy lips as she rolled her eyes.

"But I made Miki-nee chan a costume!" Eru exclaimed.

"You did?" Miki and Iru asked in union.

"Yes I sowed it! Eru-chan designed it!" Su screamed appearing by the door.

"Let me see!" Miki said excitedly Eru pulled out a large plastic bag and handed it to Miki she opened it and saw it, the perfect costume it was (too lazy to explain, it looks like Amulet Spade). "I love it thanks you guys!" Miki exclaimed embracing both girls.

After Miki put it on and Eru did her make- Up and Su did her hair, there was one last thing Miki had to do before she left.

"Wait here Iru," Miki said maliciously.

"But yoru will be here any second,"

"Just wait!" Miki said annoyed, she tip-toed into the bathroom and saw the Listerine, Ran's Listerine. Then she looked in the cupboard and saw Windex detergent. She poured the Listerine down the drain and poured the Windex inside of the Listerine bottle, "This is my night, Ran. No. one. Is. Going. To. Ruin. It."

BEEP! BEEP!

"It's Yoru-nii san!" Su called from down the hall.

"My time to shine!" Miki said proudly as she marched out the house with Iru into Yoru's shiny black car.

~*~

"Hey Cuz," Yoru greeted Iru she sat in the back.

"Heyyy Yoru what's up?" Iru asked excitedly.

"Nothing….hey Miki! You look nice….what are you?" Yoru asked looking at her. He was acting normal, good.

"I'm an artist," Miki replied smiling her dazzling smile.

"Cool," Yoru smiled back.

"Ugh, you guys are getting along this is so gay." Iru commented, "Yoru do you ever get tired of being a cat every single year?"

"Nope!" Yoru smiled as he drove like a mad man down the high-way.

~*~

"Next time, I'm driving," Iru replied noxiously. Miki nodded. They parked outside the huge mansion like the other guests the gates where guarded by huge men. Yoru was uneasy. As if he was wanted. Hehe, funny. Yoru would never commit a crime. But then again the English teacher did go missing last year. She never did like Yoru.

"Name," The man said with his surprisingly deep voice.

"Tsukiyomi Yoru, this is my date….Miki." Yoru explained to the man.

"Thank you sir," The man said, right away as some other dude led them in.

"Name," The man said to Iru.

"Well, is um Makoto-san in there?" Iru asked nervously it seems her date ditched her, the man looked like he was about to get rid of her when someone spoke from behind him.

"It's ok, she's with me," It was Daichi! Oh boy, this will be a night.

~*~

MIKI'S POV:

That man was freaking huge, I bet he would've ate me if I wasn't on the list. I walked side by side with Yoru through the dark halls of Temari's mansion it wasn't the first time we were here but you could've been here a thousand times and still not memorize all the halls and passages. In fact I don't know how the man leading us knew it so well. All of a sudden I felt something grab my hand; it was Yoru's he was holding my frigging hand!

"Uh Yoru," I began but he completely cut me off!

"Remember my condition this is a real date," Yoru said slyly, why does he have to be so damn perverted? I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, whatever," I tried my best to sound cool, but I think he noticed how hard I was trying. When we got there (the ballroom) it was fucking huge, excuse my language but OMFG! There were so many teens; do all of them go to my school? I think they invited some friends. WOAH! I spotted Temari and Ran in a corner drinking punch. Ran was a cheerleader, (she looks like Amulet heart) and Temari was….a princess? I don't know, I don't care.

"So….what do you want to do your at your 'awesome party' so party," Yoru nudged me.

"Well you see…I don't really party that much, so I…." I began and AGAIN he freaking cut me off.

"Ha, so you're a nerd who never goes to Parties?"

"Yes," I replied truthfully.

"Ok well, you can dance, you can eat, you can talk with your friends, or you can flirt." Yoru educated me, is this what he does at night? Who does he flirt with?

"What do you normally do?" I asked. Who does he flirt with?

"I dance," Yoru replied but I could see a hidden smirk in there.

"Nothing else?" Seriously, who does he flirt with?

"Why? Do you want to know if I am cheating on you?"

"Yes. WAIT NO! I MEAN UGH, YOU'RE SO DUMB YORU!" I screamed, I bet I was red. I must've been red. I was red.

"Calm down, let's dance then," Yoru suggested. I can't dance! I quickly shook my head. He sighed, "Then what, you obviously don't have any friends to talk to, and your sister and her friends are by the food."

"What about the flirt thing?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"Hey, your with me tonight, you can't flirt with any guys," Yoru explained angrily. Hehe, he is jealous isn't he? Nah couldn't be, I guess it's just the rules, " Besides you don't know how to flirt,"

"Wait, what?"I asked offended.

"You don't know how to flirt," Yoru replied still looking at me I was pissed.

"Of course I know how! I bet I can better than you!" I lied.

"Wanna bet?"

"No," I replied.

"Well, ok then." Yoru smirked, he grabbed my hand yet again and dragged me on to the dance floor, lord help me now!

~*~

FLASHBACK

RAN'S POV

"Miki I am home!" I screamed, Lady Gaga blasted through the almost perfect neighborhood we live in. I sighed; I looked at Su peacefully playing monopoly (her favorite game) with Eru. "Miki?" I asked.

"The one and only!" Su sang happily, as if Miki's existence is a good thing.

"MIKI WE GET IT YOU WANT TO PLAY A LOVE GAME NOW SHUT UP!" I shouted to her. No reply, I sighed, I must do everything myself right? I walked past my perfect room, and Su's cute room, to Miki's freak room. I knocked on the door the music was so loud I am not sure she heard me. "MIKI OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

It flung open.

And hit me.

"God damnit, Miki turn the Lady Gaga off the neighbors already hate us!" I complained I looked and I saw Iru was there, or wait, Eru was here to…I should've known.

"Hey sis," Iru greeted, ugh, I hate her. Iru's hair was done and she had on make-up too much make-up to be staying home…. apart from lip gloss. She always wears lip gloss.

"Where are you going?" I asked Miki.

"Nowhere, Iru just loves to look good don't 'cha, Devil-chan?" Miki asked. At least someone noticed her true personality.

"Yea," Iru responded nonchalantly.

"Ugh, well I am going to the party now, I won't be back till 1:00, kay?" I asked them. They nodded, I sighed they probably didn't hear. I walked away and the Lady Gaga stopped, but 3OH3 came on instead, oh happy days! I trudged into my room where everything was sane and put on my cheerleading out fit, just then I heard Miki and Iru singing….loudly.

_Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him! She wants to touch me_….

They sang the 'f' word rather loudly, like they want to annoy me ugh. Daichi hadn't exactly asked me to the party, and I was so pissed.

I hope my outfit will impress him, I put my hat on, and looked at the mirror, I hope I can impress him. I still hadn't figured out how to get back at Miki yet. Knowing her she is probably in the middle of getting back at me right now. I grabbed my purse with my money and walked out the door as I heard the limo pull up, I was so glad they live on this side of town (the rich street) no way was I going on a frigging train in this outfit. I entered the Limo and saw all my friends. Before we drove away I heard Poker Face. Sigh, they never learn.

~*~

MIKI'S POV

Dancing wasn't so bad, I wasn't dancing good…or bad. In fact some people were worse than me, my life was going smoothly, Ran moved form the food table for a second, and I mean a second, and me and yoru crawled under the table and reached out from underneath and snagged some taiyaki.

It was so much fun! Under the freakishly long buffet table, it was like a secret tunnel.

"You really do look like a cat when you're eating that," I told yoru as we ate happily.

"You really do look pretty when you're eating that," He told me, I bushed.

"Thanks, Yoru-chi,"

"Your welcome Mi-chan," Yoru smiled, omg I love his smile.

"Hey how come you don't ever call me Mi-chan anymore?" I asked him as I took another bite.

"I just did,"

"I know, but like, in middle school you stopped," I explained he sighed.

"I don't know what happened, Mi-chan, I really don't." Yoru answered.

"Hey, Yoru-chi, do you remember what we said when we were eleven?" I asked, I bet he forgot but he surprised me by immediately replying.

"Under the big tree in the forest near the high school?"

"Yea, we used to go there all the time!"

"Yeah, and create fantasies that will never be real," Yoru whispered. I thought about that day, the image was clear in my memory.

FLASHBACK DUN DAH DUN…

_"Yoru-chi!" Miki called from under the tall cherry blossom tree, "Be careful!"_

_"I will, Mi-chan," Yoru promised, his voice had really gotten deeper. Even though he assured her he was safe Miki still glanced up at him nervously as he crawled on the branch to save a kitten. At long last he grabbed it and securely tucked it in his arms and he jumped down._

_"Oi, Yoru!" Miki called worried, but he was safe._

_"Mi-chan, I told you not to worry, look I saved the kitty and she is happy too, one say she'll grow up and she'll be all 'oh I remember that hot dude who saved me' and she'll come back and find me and she will be my minion!" Yoru explained, he was always joking around._

_"Ah, Yoru-chi, you're so reckless!" Miki cried as she whacked him at the back of his head. Her hair was very short and ended by her ears she had a black headband in it, and she was wearing a black hoodie with a blue jeans skirt and long black socks with black shoes to match. She was eleven and she had her braces in. Yoru was rough and messy and always smelled like Tuna._

_"I told you I can go as I high up as I want and it won't even hurt if I fall!" Yoru told her, "You know, it won't hurt you either"_

_"huh?" Miki asked her gleaming braces sparkling in the sun, "How come?"_

_"Because, I will always be there to catch Mi-chan!" Yoru said proudly as he jumped up high Miki blushed and a gust of wind flew by some of the cherry blossoms fell onto her face._

_"Always?" Miki asked turning her head to the direction of the high school you could see it from where they were standing it was a short distance away._

_"Always!" Yoru agreed with his thumbs up._

_"Hey, Yoru, do you really think you'll be a cat one day?" Miki asked suddenly._

_"Do you like cats Mi-chan?" Yoru asked._

_"Blue cats," Miki replied slowly nodding her head._

_"Have you ever seen a blue cat before?" Yoru asked Miki as he dropped down and lied in the grass. Miki shook her head and lied down next to him._

_"But I hope to see one, one day, so I can draw it," Miki smiled at the thought of her perfecting her cat drawings. Yoru looked at her and smiled._

_"Then, Mi-chan I'll be a blue cat just for you!"_

_"Yoru-chi, don't be silly! You can't turn into a cat!" Miki laughed._

_"I can for Mi-chan! Then you can draw me and you'll be the best painter in the world!"_

_"In the world?" Miki asked her eyes widened._

_"Yea, the world," Yoru whispered as he looked up at the sky._

_"Holy shit," Miki whispered looking up at the sky as if there was a whole other world waiting out there for her to enchant them with her magical artwork. That, was the first time Miki cursed. _

_"Hey, Mi-chan when you become the greatest Painter in the world…who will you marry?" Yoru asked curiously._

_"I dunno, Yoru-chi, who will you marry?"_

_"I dunno," Yoru answered he looked over at Miki again, "Well if you don't have anyone, maybe you could marry me!"_

_"You would really marry me Yoru-chi?" Miki asked looking at him, they were both on the ground now lying beside each other and looking into each other's eyes._

_"I promise," Yoru smiled after a while. Miki's heart pounded._

_"Pinky swear," Miki held up her pinky and he intertwined his pinky with hers._

_"Pinky swear," Yoru repeated._

_"Yoru-chi, I have something to tell you," Miki said sweetly. Yoru nodded it was quiet for a while the cherry blossoms continued to fall and they continued to look at each other, this was how it always was, , this was their bond, this was their friendship, this was their love that grew stronger every day, every hour, and every minute. "I like you"_

_"Mi-chan…." Yoru was at loss of words he just kept staring at her, "Mi-chan!" His voice was louder and happier he sat up on the grass, and so did Miki. "Mi-chan….i…."_

_"There you idiots are! I was walking around this dumb place looking for you dumb people, all the dumb time!" Iru complained she was wearing short khaki pants and a pink shirt with little pink stripes on it, she was flat. Her hair was past shoulder length and was in two pigtails with giant pink bows at the top._

_"Iru now isn't the time for your shit," Miki screamed annoyed._

_"Mimi-chi! You Cursed!" Iru announced pointing an accused finger and Miki._

_"Ah, Mi-chan, it's alright!" Yoru smiled, "Cousin is upset now…let's go get doughnuts!"_

_"I don't have no money," Iru complained._

_"Neither do I," Miki declared._

_"I have money!" Yoru screamed._

_"You better share some of that shit with me then!" Iru announced._

_"Devil, you cursed!" Miki yelled._

_"Yeah, I kinda like it," Iru smiled._

_"Yeah, I could get used to this," Miki smiled._

END FLASHBACK

They were both quiet, Miki suddenly realized she had caused and awkward moment.

"Hey, uh, Yoru-chi, maybe we should go on the dance floor now." She said smiling at him, he looked at her teeth.

_"Yoru-chi!" Eleven-year old Miki smiled her braces shining…._

"Huh?" Yoru asked snapping out of the flashback.

"Dance floor," Miki reminded him.

"Oh…yeah," Yoru sighed and crawled out with Miki.

'Damn I made him mad' Miki thought unhappily. As they emerged from under the table, no one quiet understood what happened next…

~*~

**Desuka: It's a cliffy!**

**Ran: Where is my damn time with my Daichi?**

**Desuka: Ran, trust me it's coming, Yoruuuu do your job!**

**Yoru: R&R**

**Desuka: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE .**

**Yoru: Or else what?**

**Desuka: I'll be sad D:**


	8. why is everyone freaking out?

**Desuka: Another Chappie….**

**Yoru: I love the flashback it's so mysterious.**

**Miki: How come I and Yoru's relationship has changed so much?**

**Desuka: You'll have to wait until the next flashback!**

**Yoru: Well you know that she doesn't own shugo chara**

**Desuka: Or Listerine, or Windex, or whatever licensed thing I put in this…like Fruit of loom**

**Yoru: Why….? Ah, never mind.**

~*~

Recap:

**They were both quiet, Miki suddenly realized she had caused and awkward moment. **

**"Hey, uh, Yoru-chi, maybe we should go on the dance floor now." She said smiling at him, he looked at her teeth.**

_**"Yoru-chi!" Eleven-year old Miki smiled her braces shining….**_

**"Huh?" Yoru asked snapping out of the flashback.**

**"Dance floor," Miki reminded him.**

**"Oh…yeah," Yoru sighed and crawled out with Miki.**

**'Damn I made him mad' Miki thought unhappily. As they emerged from under the table, no one quiet understood what happened next…**

End of the awesomest recap ever!

~*~

No one quite understood what happened next, however the one person who witnessed it all happening at once, is the one person who knows the very least of what was _really_ happening at all.

Rhythm. By chance, Rhythm had seen everything from Miki and Yoru crawling out from under the table all the way to the point when they party hit disaster.

**RHYTHM'S POV:**

Yeah so I was totally in the middle of an awesome jam session, being the awesome DJ I am. Anyway, like so occasionally I would glance over at my little sis to make sure there is no guy talking to her or anything. Because, I care about her, Just kidding! Because I wanna scare him away…and annoy her, anyway, so I look over and I see freakin Miki! Wow she is good, I gotta give the girl props for that one, knowing Ran it must be PRETTY hard to sneak by her like that. Then I saw next to her was a boy. A freakin boy! Miki likes guys? Wait that was Tsukiyomi Yoru, the one I personally invited. He practically screams playboy.

Should I be worried are happy in this situation?

Then I realized my sister wasn't in that corner so I looked around and saw Ran and some light haired dude was hitting on her, he had like light purple hair. Oh my god I mean, purple hair is so not cool. It's like freaking gay. WAIT….

But then I realized that he was actually HITTING on her, poor Ran, then I realized I should go help her….but where is my idiot sister? Isn't that her job aren't they like Best friends?

Then I saw purple hair…dark purple hair! It must be Temari….wait no! It was…that girl Miki is always with, the one who is all geeky and stuff, and with her was DAICHI!? He had his arm around her and they were practically cuddling each other. Ok and she looked like…like…well let's just say she isn't exactly as innocent as we thought she was. I was so shocked I accidently hit the pause button, everyone looked at me like "the fuck?" then they saw me looking at the door way where Iru and Daichi was.

Everyone's head turned. The whole world now was looking at them, except me, I needed to see Ran she must be…oh shit! Ran was crying! I expected her to be fucking murdering Iru but she was actually crying? She was….crying! Ran…I haven't seen her cry since…since…that day.

Ok now Miki and Yoru were crawling out the window (DON'T ASK WHY) and Iru and Daichi were being interrogated by people, probably Daichi's fan girls. Ran was red and finally Temari appeared out of a random corner and started comforting Ran, but it wasn't over yet apparently…………………..

**Random girl in the bathroom POV:**

"I really can't believe it though!" I told Pi-chi

"Are you serious? A girlfriend? You must be lying Flora!"

"Yes, I'm not lying Daichi-sama has a girlfriend!" I screamed leaning back on the bathroom walls. Careful not to hurt my butterfly wings. Suddenly I saw a really pretty girl in a purple princess gound and long flowing hair with a nice pretty tiara on, however, her eyeliner was crooked. Anyway she approached me with a worried look on her face.

"Pardon me, I am Fujisaki Temari" Uh….that's nice I looked at her for a while wondering if anything would happen, "Rhythm's twin sister"

"OH!" I hung up on Pi-chi. "What is it?" I asked verrrrrryyyyy politely.

"I was wondering to whom you were referring to, about the…erm, girlfriend as you call it," she told me. Uh, doesn't everyone call it 'girl friend', oh well.

"Oh, yes, Daichi-san the head of the Soccer, football, baseball…uh…every sport except basketball team! He is super hot! Anyway, he showed up with this really trampy girl and now all our dreams are crushed of ever being with him," I explained. Then she went ballistic.

"WHAT DAICHI THAT FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID HE SHOW UP WITH THAT FUCKING SLUT! DAMNIT! NOW RAN MUST BE FUCKING PISSED! WHY THE FUCK DID HE EVER LOOK AT THAT PURPLE HAIRED BITCH ! NOW LOOK WHAT HE FUCKING DID! How the fuck does everyone know? I bet my fucking brother told you all, didn't he? AH HE JUST GO FUCK HIMSELF!" She started cursing and I could see steam coming out of her ears. Then she stomped out the bathroom. Who the hell is this chic?

**Temari's POV:**

"Ran, I am going to use the restroom," I told my friend. Ran looked at me confused.

"Why do you say that?" Ran asked, her mouth filled with tuna sandwiches we were just at the buffet table, now we were by the left wall looking at the guests attempting to dance.

"Say what?" I inquired obviously perplexed.

"You know, 'restroom', why do you say that?"

"Well, because that is the location I am going to," I replied. She stared upon my face for quite a while before she sighed and dismissed me. I nodded and went off to the bathroom, after I did what I had to do, which was peeing. I washed my hands and re-applied my cosmetics. (A/N: lol she talks all fancy)

"I really can't believe it though!" A strange green girl screeched into her phone. She walked into the bathroom, it was the bathroom in the ball room so it had regular stalls. Mother didn't want it to be like this, but father insisted If we were to have countless guests over for a gathering it would be more practical for it to be made this way. "Yes, I'm not lying Daichi-sama has a girlfriend!"

My eye-liner went crooked…what, when, were and how? I was very perplexed.

"Pardon me, I am Fujisaki Temari," I told her she looked at me as if she didn't under stand why I suddenly introduced myself to her regardless of the fact that she was a complete stranger, "Rhythm's twin sister"

"OH!" She screamed with the utmost excitement, she hung up her phone without saying goodbye to whomever was on the other line, I did find that very ill-mannered. "What is it?" She asked very polite.

"I was wondering to whom you were referring to, about the…erm, girlfriend as you call it," I told her, mama calls it your compatible one.

"Oh, yes, Daichi-san the head of the Soccer, football, baseball…uh…every sport except basketball team! He is super hot! Anyway, he showed up with this really trampy girl and now all our dreams are crushed of ever being with him,"

I don't quite remember what happened after that but I somehow managed to wonder along next to Ran she was sobbing very loudly, but thankfully nobody noticed.

"Ran, dear, I am truly very sorry." I apologized stroking her hair.

"WHY? Y-you're n-not the o-one who showed up…w-with a s-s…slut!" She choked out trails of tears spilled out of her eyes. I was truly sorry for her. I has hoped, after that day…that I would never have to see her sob like this ever again.

"Why are you crying over such an idiot?" A voice came from behind us, we both turned our heads at the same time to find the owner of this some-what commanding voice.

**YORU'S POV:**

Why do I keep on seeing the eleven year old Miki? Instead of the c-cup, I mean, sixteen year old Miki? I really want to tell her, but I need to forget her…I knew I should've stopped talking to her…it will only make It harder for me….and her….I never want to see her cry like that again. Like…that day.

"Oh..my god! Oh…my freakin god!" Miki whispered. Then I realized the music had stopped. Everyone was looking towards the entrance I turned around to see Iru….Daichi. Daichi…..Iru. Together. Iru and Daichi together, snuggling! Oh fetch! "Ran, is distracted, let's go NOW!"

"But miki!"

"Look Ran said she's be home at 1:00 because of this she is gonna leave soon!I I have to get out this costume, I have to hide this costume, I have to get Eru home…because Iru is busy. I have to get this make up off, I have to make my hair messy again, and I have to come up with a fake story about what we did, she knows Iru was over by us so if she's here, Ran's gonna come looking for answers!" Miki panicked.

"Ok, Ok," I looked at my watch, 11:59, "Let's go Cinderella."

"Okay prince charming!" Ok, I admit it, I was blushing. Since the entrance was blocked we took the window.

**MIKI'S POV:**

Yoru was in deep thought, yup I angered him I looked around for Ran, and instead I saw Iru. With Daichi! Snuggling, ok I bet you're wondering what the big deal is. Why is everyone freaking out? Because you see, Daichi never has girlfriends; he has fan girls…but not girlfriends. So this one is a shocker especially for the fan girls, I mean imagine the guy you practically worship shows up at a party, with not you…or a fellow worshiper….but a slut. (Yeah I know she is my best friend but I won't lie she is a whore).

To the people who personally know Daichi like Rhythm, me and Temari….we always though his first girlfriend would be with Ran. Ran! Where is she? I looked over and saw my sister crying, she was crying and not like a omg-Daichi-doesn't-love-me cry but the sad sort of crying, the sort of crying that sounded like a sad tune, the sort of crying you would hear at a funeral, the sort of crying I never thought I would hear again…the sort of crying I only heard once….on that day.

Then I realized, something, Ran saw IRU, whom is supposed to be at our house, holy crapmuffins we gotta go like freaking now!

"Ran, is distracted, let's go NOW!" I exclaimed, after Yoru protested I had to give him a detailed reason why he had to get our asses away from here, and to my house.

"Ok,Ok," He said he glanced at his watch, "Let's go Cinderella,"

"Okay prince charming," I replied quickly, I swear I saw him blush….I don't have time for this, though! The entrance was blocked, because of the drama that was happening then I saw Yoru crawl out the window the freaking window!

"You coming?" Yoru asked me, as if this was normal, but I was scared of getting caught. I looked back, I saw Temari running over to Ran.

"Yes," I replied to Yoru through clenched and annoyed, teeth. I crawled out the window leaving the drama scene I landed in the bushes, and I got to admit it was fun! But back then I was scared to death of getting caught. Or else I would kiss my Ds, my laptop, my phone, and my paintings goodbye! But I couldn't help but feel bad for Ran, I listened to the drama upstairs, but it wasn't over yet, apparently…….

**RAN'S POV:**

Temari disappeared down the hall to go pee after saying 'Restroom' instead of 'bathroom' like normal people. I sighed; suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello will you accompany me to dance?" A light-purple haired dude asked he was dressed as a king, I noticed how polite he was being. Freak.

"Uh, no," I answered in a snotty way.

"Why not?" He asked all fancy he reminded me of Temari.

"Ugh, go away before I use my Judo on you." I replied getting ready to do my stance. Suddenly the music stopped I didn't remove my eyes from my opponent but he removed his from me. He tuned to the entrance of the room, which was right across from us, I could see other people behind him doing the same. I turned too, ohmygoshisthatiruwithdaichiwhyaretheysoclose?

"Oh no! Daichi-sama has a girlfriend!" A random girl with green hair and dressed as a butterfly cried, "I have to cal Pi-chi!" She ran off to the bathroom.

"D-Daichi…" I began, but that's all I managed to say I broked down and cried I stood there and I cried. I cried. I cried about Daichi, I cried about Miki and Me never getting along, I cried about how mean and stuck up I have become, and I cried…I cried about….that day. I never thought I would let it out there at that time but I did, and it felt so relieving with each tear I let it out, and it wasn't coming back in.

"RAN!" Temari was calling me, I turned around. She was practically on fire! "WHERE IS DAICHI THAT FU-" When she said his name I began crying loudly again, fortunately, no one had noticed I was crying. Were Iru and Daichi that important? She noticed I was crying and her fire burned out, she looked like she didn't know where she was or what happened. Then she hugged me.

"T-Temari!" I hiccupped out.

"Ran, dear, I am truly very sorry," She told me, she smelt sweet, the scent was strong and soothing, her hands stroked my hair gently. Temari….was always there for me.

FLASHBACK (SHORT)

_"T-TEMARI!" Ran cried so loud, it sounded like she was screaming at the world for all that had happened on that day._

_"Ran, dear, I am very sorry," thirteen Year old Temari comforted, she only just turned a teenager yet, she was very mature. She stroked Ran's hair as Ran inhaled her comforting scent._

END

"WHY? Y-you're n-not the o-one who showed up…w-with a s-s…slut!" I practically coughed up.

"Why are you crying over an Idiot?" A hot sounding voice came from behind; we both turned our heads to look at where the voice came from. It was that dumb king.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted at him. He didn't listen he only came closer. Temari held me protectively, she hugged me securely.

"I have been observing him for quite some time now, and he is admired by many. Many, whom only like him for his social status, his looks, and to be admired themselves. But you, you look past that, you always have, and if he is too dumb to see that, too dumb that he shows up with _that_, then, don't waste your tears." He told me. My heart rate increased my tears began to fall again, but I was laughing, I know…weird.

"Did, you mean that…d-did you mean it?" I asked, I was laughing and tears were still falling he nodded. I hugged him, I just met him yet…I trusted him. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"May I ask what your name is?" Temari asked from behind me, I released him and stood next to her. She was whipping my tears off her dress with a handkerchief, (DON'T ASK ME WHERE IT CAME FROM!).

"Hotori Kiseki, nice to meet you, Hinamori-san, Fujisaki-san." He greeted formally Temari just nodded, she didn't seem to like him. BUT WAIT…this isn't over yet.

**RHYTHM'S POV:**

Yeah as I was saying it wasn't over yet, after Ran felt better she was smiling and talking to the purple haired one, and so was Temari. Iru looked pissed. Next thing I knew Iru was walking over there trudging all the way to Ran.

~*~

**Desuka: I'll end it here, hehe.**

**Yoru: WHAT HAPPENED ON 'THAT DAY'**

**Desuka: Wouldn't you like to know? Hehe…**

**Ran: R&R**

**Desuka: Or else I won't update.**

**Desuka: JUST KIDDING.**

**Yoru: END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**


	9. The fight

**Desuka: Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. So you probably don't remember much. I did a recap but it might not jog all of your memory….but I hope it does cause I bet yal are too lazy to go back to the last chapter and remember.**

** Ran: No they aren't they're not lazy like you.**

** Desuka: I just cant be bothered to go ALL THE WAY back to the last chapter.**

** Yoru: Be sure to review**

** Desuka: Yess, do that.**

** Miki: But you know, she STILL doesn't own shugo chara or any other licensed thing in this.**

** Desuka: I'm working on it though.**

~*~

**Recap:**

"**D-Daichi…" I began, but that's all I managed to say I broked down and cried I stood there and I cried. I cried. I cried about Daichi, I cried about Miki and Me never getting along, I cried about how mean and stuck up I have become, and I cried…I cried about….that day.**

**RHYTHM'S POV:**

**Yeah as I was saying it wasn't over yet, after Ran felt better she was smiling and talking to the purple haired one, and so was Temari. Iru looked pissed. Next thing I knew Iru was walking over there trudging all the way to Ran.**

**End Recap**

**Miki's POV:**

As if it were even POSSIBLE Yoru drove even _faster_ than before! I have never, ever, in my _entire _life felt _so_ sick in a car before, that the driver would have to stop the car halfway for me to throw up, and again two blocks away from our destination.

"Miki, you said to hurry!" Yoru defended himself as he reached to my beautiful house that. Doesn't. Have. Wheels.

"Hurry means: get there on time, and if necessary go a little past the speed limit. YOU SEEM TO THINK IT MEANS: MAKE MIKI VOMIT ALL OVER THE SIDEWALK! AND HAVE LITTLE KIDS TRICK OR TREATING WATCH HER LIKE SHE IS SOME KINDA…VOMITER!"

"But you are!" Yoru told me as he walked up towards my house.

"If you say another freaking word, I will take all your damn Yugi Oh! Cards that you have stashed in your car and shove it up your-"

"OK! I'm just saying that you did indeed vomit next to those kids, so you are, technically classified as a 'vomiter' as you call it," He explained I glared then with shaky noxious hands I opened the door. Eru and Su were playing monopoly. Surprise, surprise.

"Big sis! You look sick!" Su cried out when she saw me.

"Blame that ugly cat-like….blue ass over there!" I murmured sickly. Su went to go make peppermint tea for me, after I had some I was back to my usual self! I quickly striped off my clothing in my room. I locked Yoru out of course. Then I hid them in a black plastic bag in Yoru's car. I changed into a white shirt and light blue sweat pants. I had yoru mess up my hair. This is how it went:

"QUICK! Mess up my hair! Mess it up!" I said squatting underneath him so I wasn't too tall for him to _really _mess it up.

"B-but it looks nice,"

"YORU MESS UP MY DAMN HAIR!" I screamed. He started ruffling it up….and ruffling it up….and some more ruffling…and still ruffling it up. "You done?"

"It's soft," He purred, he freaking…purred! WAIT! He was petting me!

"YORU I'M IN A HURRY!" I looked at the clock: 12:43. I looked in the bathroom mirror, too messy! She will think I wrestled the girls or something. I grabbed my brush form inside my room and brushed it down a bit. Yes. Perfect! Wait…the make up. EYE LINER COME OFF! "ugh…"

"What are you doing groaning in here?" the pervert that happened to be in my house asked.

"MY DUMB-ASS EYE LINER WON'T COME OFF!" I complained. He took baby oil I use to make my legs look shiny after I shave.

"Close your eyes!" he said, I didn't have time to protest so I did and he flung it all over my face. I was pissed! I whipped it off with my top that says 'whatever' on it to wipe my face off, and the eyeliner was gone. I flung my top into the hamper and smiled. My face was make-up free.

"How did you know that?"

"Iru," Yoru replied. Oh…

"SHIT ERU! I have to get her home!" Just then the phone rang, it was exactly 1:00. Ran is never late.

~*~

**NORMAL POV:**

At the party

Iru trudged all the way to Ran. Rhythm could sense a fight coming on, so he climbed down from the DJ stand and headed in the same direction as Iru.

"Ran, you do not even know who this strange person is, and yet you embraced him in disregard to the fact that you are unacquainted with him," Temari whispered to Ran, so that Kiseki couldn't hear.

"But, he understands me," Ran whispered back. Before Temari could reply, Iru slid directly in front of Ran so she stood in between her and Kiseki.

"Heyyyy, Kiseki, what are you doing herrrreeeee?" Iru asked flipping her hair. Ran raised her eyebrows at this.

"So, Hinamori, do you want to dance?" Kiseki asked pretending Iru wasn't there. Iru felt something she has never felt before.

**IRU'S POV:**

Why was he talking to her when I was right there? I was there, and he just ignored me! Why! Doesn't he see me? Why! No matter how hard I try it's like I am no one….and then he talks to_ her_!

"Um, well-" That pink headed good-for-nothing started to talk, so I saved him the burden of having to listen to her speak.

"I want to dance," I smiled; ok I used my full-power smile on him! The smile no one can resist. The smile when I turn a little to the right and look up at him innocently.

"Um, he was talking to me," Ran pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know, so Kiseki you want to dance?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Go ahead," Ran nudged Kiseki, as she sighed deeply. Hey she knows how to except defeat.

"Why would I want to dance with _that_?" Kiseki replied. I felt like….shit. I have never felt like shit before! It really sucks! I didn't just feel like crying, I felt angry…and I didn't know how to get rid of it. I just stood there with my mouth hanging down in shock.

"Obviously, you are not wanted here, Goodbye." Temari said innocently to me. Who gave her permission to talk! I felt angrier and more, and more, like shit.

"Oh shut up your rich bitch," I replied and quite loudly. It's like the anger was just rushing out me, and I was yelling, "I didn't like you anyway!" I sneered to Kiseki and was about to go flirt with Ran's crush when something grabbed my shoulder.

~*~

**Normal POV:**

It was 12:00 and everything fell silent, Ran whom knew Daichi his whole life, was now grabbing on to his date's shoulder, and she wasn't happy. Everyone watched.

"What did you call Temari?" Ran asked seriously she looked into Iru's eyes with the utmost anger and fury.

"A Rich Bitch," Iru replied smirking.

"Listen, _Slut_," Ran said loudly letting Slut roll out her tongue, "I've had just about enough of you! Get over yourself, Kiseki doesn't like you, and he never will,"

"And Daichi will never love you either," Iru replied coldly. Rhythm was about to jump in there, when something surprised the whole crowd.

"So, you _think _he likes you?" Ran asked looking down at Iru as if she was disgusted.

"I know he likes me," Iru said flipping her hair, "Do you see the way he looks at me?"

"Oh trust me, I know what he's looking at," Ran replied looking down at her outfit.

"you…little…." Iru began.

"No, it's my turn to talk. I have enough of you flirting with Daichi just to satisfy your little whore- 'need', I have enough of you insulting me, I have enough of you acting like everyone just loves you." Ran said angrily, "Honestly, I bet half the guys you have been with have never even seen your face."

"what are you talking about?" Iru asked angrily.

"Sweetie," Ran whispered touching Iru's shoulder, "Look at what your wearing," Everyone started gasping, "Why don't you just leave Kiseki alone anyway, its kind of sad now. I mean, you practically stalk him, you can't just accept the fact that he doesn't like tramps like you?"

"You can't accept that Daichi doesn't like desperate girls like you!" Iru sounded helpless now.

"Oh I can accept that he likes sluts. So who gives? I'm not gonna fling myself all over him."

"Oh shut up! You don't even know me!" Iru screamed tears were beginning to fall.

"Why don't you just get your half naked ass out of here, no one cares. Except maybe Daichi, but hey, he's just as air-headed as you then," Ran replied waving goodbye to Iru.

"Fine! Who needs this place anyway!" Iru screamed and marched out there. Everyone was still quiet. They were all looking at Ran.

"Hey let us boogie!" A voice boomed, everyone turned to the DJ stand, it was Temari. 'boogie'? She saw the weird glances she was getting, " Look, I am trying here!" _I gotta a feeling by Black Eyed Peas _came on and everyone started cheering and dancing. "Ran tonight was a good night, right?" Temari asked into the microphone smiling.'

"Oh my god Ran you were so cool! You told that whore off!" Rhythm congratulated. He hugged Ran tightly.

"Thanks Rhythm!" Ran cheered energetically.

"Hey, Ran, want to dance?" Kiseki asked. It was 12: 23, and tonight's gonna be a good night! Ran nodded and they danced together happily. Daichi watched from the back of the room….Ran, she was happy again! She was energetic! But it wasn't because of him…or Temari, nor Rhythm, not even her sisters. It was Kiseki. He was…making Ran happy. Daichi couldn't understand why he was so upset.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm home!" Miki replied she was smiling brightly her braces shining, she closed the door with her left hand, and clutched her sketchbook in her right._

"_Welcome home, sweetie," Her mom greeted. (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe their mom so imagine her head blanked out). She was in the kitchen making rice balls with Su. Su's rice balls were small and sloppy._

"_Mommy! They're ugly! They're ugly!" Su's nine year old voice screamed. Her mom sighed. She bent down next to Su._

"_One day, Su your Rice balls will be better than mine, you want to be a chef right?" She asked her child. Su nodded, "Then you need to practice, at first yours will look a little strange then it will bloom and look as great as Mommy's."_

"_yesh mam!" Su replied and she continued to perfect them. Miki smiled to herself on the couch. Ran entered the room._

"_Hey Ran," Miki smiled hugging her sketchbook._

"_Good night! Go! Go! ME! Guess which cheerleader did a triple flip today!! ME!!!" Ran screamed happily still in her cheer uniform._

"_Yay!" Su rejoiced flinging her hands in the air, they were covered in sticky rice._

"_Do you know what a triple flip is?" Ran asked bending down by Su._

"_Nope!" Su smiled. Ran patted her younger sister on the head and went over to Miki._

"_Hey hottie," Ran greeted._

"_Hey," Miki greeted smiling._

"_Why are you so happy?" Ran asked, casually flipping through Miki's sketchbook, "Oh this is good," Ran would murmur occasionally. _

"_No-thing, I just spent a few hours under the Sakura trees with Yoru-chi! Then we went for doughnuts with Iru," Miki smiled._

"_OH well, my team is going to cheer at the soccer finals tomorrow morning, I have to be there for like, 5:00." Ran shared with Miki as she closed the sketchbook._

"_Wow, you've gone up a level," Miki congratulated._

"_Yeah, but I am really nervous," Ran confessed. Miki smiled._

"_Don't be you have your lucky pom poms!" Miki said happily. Ran gave her a thumbs up._

"_Oh, i'm done the rice balls, do you guys want anything else?" Their mom came to ask. They both shook their heads. "Oh Miki, you did some more sketching? Let me see." _

"_They're really good!" Ran smiled happily, as Miki handed their mother her drawings._

"_Oh, hmm…" she inspected every drawing, "Miki, if you stroke the eraser slightly right there, it will give it some depth," _

"_kay!" Miki said energetically every advice her mom gave was a good one._

"_Well before Papa comes to take us out for dinner we should all take a bath, oh, and remember Ran, you need to practice the morning before the finals!"_

"_You'll help me right, mom?"_

"_whatever,"_

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Ok, ok," Their mom agreed as they all went to take a shower. Miki and Su bathed together of course and Ran went after, their mom bathed her personal bathroom. When they were ready they walked out the house and locked the door on their way out they saw Yoru's house. He was peeking out the window and looking at Miki. She blushed slightly. He waved and she waved back. That moment was perhaps the last time he had seen her smiling eleven year old face._

_Papa came and they all jumped in the car they drove down the highway and into the night to have a good time. After seeing the car disappear Yoru began to plan out his reply to her confession. He planned for about one hour when the family did not return yet. He sighed and began playing with clay._

_3 hours later_

_They didn't return yet, and it was getting late and he began to drift of into slumber. Then he awoke to pounding on his face he opened his eyes and saw his annoying cousin who lives two houses away. _

"_IRU YOU IDIOT YOU WOKE ME UP!" He complained. He got up tired and frazzled, he glanced at Iru and realized she looked just as frantic and frazzled as him. Her long purple hair was all over the place and uncombed, she was in her red nightgown and her black robe and her black fuzzy slippers._

"_Miki….parents….drove….car…..back….from…resteraunt…..accident….hospital…mom….dead." Iru sounded helpless, and tired and out of breath and once the last words escaped her mouth Yoru jumped out of bed and ran out of the house. Miki was crying, Su was crying, and Ran was crying. Ran was as pink as her hair her eyes were swollen she was in Temari's arms sobbing loudly, the whole neighbourhood heard her. _

_Ran was energetic and ALWAYS HAPPY there was always a bright side, and she lived in it. But now…she was crying, and the dark side took over. Daichi was there he looked horrified, he looked afraid and scared, like he didn't know what would happen to his precious Ran. Rhythm was there too. He was holding Su in his arms as she cried and he looked….like all the fun was sucked out of him._

"_Miki!" Yoru called, he saw Miki by the couch crying her eyes out, he hugged her and she didn't hug back she just stayed in his arms, she didn't blush she didn't smile she didn't do anything….but cry._

_All you could hear were crying in that house, even Temari cried. Iru looked so worried and rushed, she was pacing about the place. Rubbing her temples saying 'how could this happen'._

_ "It's okay Ran, everything happens for a reason." Temari told her friend Ran just looked at Temari. _

_ "No….not this time….this time…there is no reason….there is no bright side."_

**END OF SUPER SAD FLASHBACK**

MIKI'S POV:

a"H…hello?" I answered the phone unsure.

"Hey hottie!" Ran screamed happily.

"RAN!? Is this you?" I asked uncertain.

"Duh, anyway, I am sleeping over at Temari's I will be home tomorrow, I dunno want time though, I'll just go with da flow!" She sang happily, "Oh btw where are you?"

"Home!" I answered a little too fast.

"Oh, 'kay, just wondering because your friend was here so… anyway goodnight my love!" Ran ended the conversation then she hung up. I was freaked out.

"YORUUU!" I screamed loudly.

"Yeshh," Yoru answered he was pushing Eru out the house to take her home.

"Don't bother, Ran isn't coming home until tomorrow, I think she is drunk or something," I stopped him. Yoru looked surprised he closed the front door and leaned on the beige colored walls of our living room. Eru ran back inside skipping merrily and started a new game of Monopoly.

"So…can I sleepover?" Yoru asked me, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"No…no…and No!" I waved my hand about frantically. There was a knock on the door. Yoru put his hand on the door knob to open it but it was opened by itself with great force knocking Yoru out the way. Only one person can knock out Yoru like that.

**Desuka: REVIEW INSPIRE ME!!!**

** Yoru: If you review I'll make you cookies.**

** Miki: You don't know how to cook!**

** Yoru: -pulls out cookies- oh yea? Well look at these!**

** Miki: Su made those!**

** Yoru: How do you know?**

** Miki: -flips over cookie- her signature is on the back written in frosting!**

** Desuka: Well good job Miki, now we wont get any reviews! You better come up with a nicer idea! NOWW!**

** Miki: Uh….if you review I'll paint you cookies???**

**~*~**


	10. The flashback that explains it all

**Desuka: I'm back! Disclaimer, please!**

**Amu: I'll do it**

**Desuka: You're not even in the story T.T**

**Amu: Yeah….i know.**

**Desuka: -sigh- we'll go ahead.**

**Amu: Desuka does not own shugo chara, it's characters, or any of the licensed thing in this**

~*~

RECAP:

There was a knock on the door. Yoru put his hand on the door knob to open it but it was opened by itself with great force knocking Yoru out the way. Only one person can knock out Yoru like that.

Normal POV:

There, standing in the Doorway was Iru after knocking Yoru down. She was pissed off and her hair was…not as good looking as before.

"MIII-KIIII!" She said loudly stressing the last syllable. She shut the door behind her and dragged, Miki, Yoru and her little sister into Ran's room , she sat on Ran's bed pouting "I am so pissed!" She screamed frustrated her eyeliner left marks down her cheeks. Which meant one thing.

"Devil, you've been crying." Miki pointed out tracing her fingers on Iru's stained cheeks as she sat beside Iru on her sister's bed. Yoru remained standing and Eru was gripping on to his shirt. She seemed scared.

"OF COURSE I'VE BEEN CRYING AHHH!" Iru screamed in aggravation again she ripped off her devil wings and threw it onto the ground.

"Why are we in Ran's room?" Miki questioned. Iru glared at her intensely.

"Why? Why? Why are we in that bitch's room? Why? BECAUSE SHE STOLE KISEKI AWAY FROM ME!" Iru screamed. Then started sobbing loudly on Miki's lap.

"Serves your right, you are the one who showed up with Daichi!" Yoru snickered.

"Yoru! Is that necessary?" Miki asked looking at him ashamed. She stroked Iru's hair as she continued to cry.

"Oh come on, miki, we can't baby her for the rest of our lives, she needs to feel something like the rest of the world, she needs to get hurt one and a while." Yoru explained Iru shot up.

"What is the big deal? I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DIDN'T EVEN KISS HIM! Everyone is freaking out like I did some big thing!" Iru explained, "He just put his arm around me!"

"It was more than that actually," Miki pointed out nervously.

"So its still no big deal! GOSH!" Iru cried, "I hate Ran that bitch. I hate her she is such a tramp all over him like a little slut, bitch I'll kill you!"

"HEY! That's my sister you know!" Miki reminded Iru sternly.

"Yeah well, your sister is a whore."

"Hey! She may be a little bossy at times but she is not a whore," Miki said seriously looking at Iru as they sat there on the bright pink bed. Eru looked even more scared by the minute.

"Yes, she is. She stole Kiseki, did you not hear me?" Iru asked annoyed.

"Look, I heard but are you sure its not the other way around, Ran doesn't even know him."

"Oh she knows him well now, trust me, the little bitch trust me I'm going to make her pay,"

"Stop calling her that,"

"She is! She's a bitch, a bitch, a B.I.T.C.H"

"I said stop!" Miki screamed, "Stop blaming Ran because your little whore plan with Kiseki didn't work! IT's not her fault!"

"lies! She purposely flirted with him to get me back for…"

"Nobody is paying attention to you, stop acting as if everyone cares about you, when really your nothing but a sad little girl who's taking to long to grow up!"

"This is the thanks I get for helping you sabotage her!?"

"I didn't ask for the extra help!" Miki screamed, "Yoru is right! You need to grow up, not every time you'll get what you want!"

"I don't always get what I want! You just don't understand! Nobody does!"

"Oh I understand! I understand that you're a slut and nothing else and that you are just blaming my sister for your problems, grow up Iru!"

"GROW UP? GROW UP? Guess what Miki I am grown up? Are you grown up?" Iru exploded.

"What are you saying? Have you lost it?" Miki asked rolling her eyes.

"No I haven't lost it! You are the one who needs to grow up! You're so stuck in your little childhood world that ended a long time ago! Look around Miki, it's over were all grown up now, even Yoru is, he doesn't even like you anymore so stop chasing after him it's sad! Ran isn't a cheerleader anymore she is a stuck up snob, Su can cook now, Rhythm is not a idiot anymore he is popular, Daichi likes girls, everyone is changing except for you, get over the fact that your mom died, and move on with your life!"

"Leave!"

"Fine, it doesn't change the fact that you are no longer eleven, you are 16 and you need to grow up," Iru finished off as she got up and snickered as she looked back at Miki crying. Yoru ran over to Miki's side to help her.

"Wait Iru," She said before Iru left the room. She walked up close to her and looked at her big purple eyes. She clenched her fists and her teeth she swung her arm around and punched her right in the face.

"big sister!" Eru screamed.

"You are and always were a bad friend, but I still liked you, stop thinking you did me a favor by becoming my friend. I hate you don't come back." Miki sneered as Iru held her face, "out. Your sister can stay, but you need to go."

~*~

"Temari! Is this the doll house we used to play with, you kept this?" Ran asked picking up the small cottage-like doll house.

"Yes, it was after all from Europe, I plan to pass it on to a niece ,I would very much dislike it if it were to be thrown away or wasted, perhaps I should give it to charity, it does make the room look a bit childish" Temari commented as she brushed her long purple hair and gazed into her mirror.

"No, no, it's cute." Ran insisted. She was wearing Temari's clean clothes to sleep in both girls had just come out of the bath.

"Ran," Temari said suddenly as she put down the brush.

"Yes?" Ran asked as she plopped down on the futon happily, "ahh…this feels nice!"

"About….Daichi….do you…still have feelings for him?" Temari inquired.

"Hm? I don't know…probably, I mean it bothers me that he showed up with Iru but there is still something in the back of my head insisting that it's all a lie, and Daichi is mine…and always will be." Ran whispered the last part as she looked up at Temari's fancy room ceiling with paintings of geishas, even though the situation was sad she looked happy.

"Ran…." Temari whispered.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I bet you think that's a bit to sentimental!"

"Do you know what I think?" Temari asked in her pretty rich tone, Ran shook her head, "I think that is one of the sweetest and earnest things you have ever said and I am delighted that your old self is regaining its place back inside of you."

"I am delighted too, now all that's left is that big-headed child," Ran whispered.

"what is that?" Temari asked which means in rich speak 'I didn't hear' or 'I don't understand'.

"Miki, all that's left is to make up with her."

"I have awaited for the day that you two grow to be gracious with each other again, it will give me much pleasure to hear you speak pleasant things about your sister, much pleasure." Temari shared with Ran as she sat on her fluffy purple bed. Ran looked up at her from ontop of the futon.

"You are such a nice friend, Temari."

"Thank you,"

~*~

IN THE MORNING

"Babes, I am home!" Ran cried as she busted through the door she was wearing a rich princess-like dress you would see in one of those old time films. It was the only clean clothes Temari had.

"Ran-ne chan! You're back!" Su cried as she ran into the living room In her dainty nightgown, " You look like a princess!"

"Gee, thanks!" Ran said rubbing the back of her neck, "What's with the mess?"

"What mess?" Su asked frantically the house was clean…right?

"That mess," she replied pointing to Miki and Yoru collapsed on the couch on top of each other.

"Well you see, I'll explain if your willing to listen to a dreadfully long story,"

"Well, I have nothing better to do but su…please don't say 'dreadfully long' it makes you sound like Temari, and I already have to put up with her rich talk,"

"ok! This is what happened:

Miki and Yoru came home late after they snuck out to go to that party with Iru and left me and Eru to take care of their robot daughter, then when they came home they rushed to hide everything before you came back but then you called and said you won't be coming, so then Iru came and she was crying and she started to call you names, and then Miki got mad and said: 'hey that's my sister you're talking about' and Iru still continued so big sis and Iru started fighting and calling each other names.

And then Iru said something mean about mom, and Miki told her to leave and started to cry then Yoru-nii san started to comfort her, when she got up and punched Iru right in the face and told her they weren't friends anymore. Then Iru grabbed Eru and left. Right so, Big sis cried all night into Yoru-nii sans chest, since they were in your room I had to make them leave so they continued crying in the living room, and before he knew it Miki had fallen asleep on him so he stayed the night.

The end! YAY!"

"Wow, Miki did that for me?"

"I believe so,"

"MIKI WAKE UP YA HOE!" Ran screamed happily hitting miki playfully on her shoulder.

"HUH? WHAT! I DIDN'T STEAL THE HAMSTER!" Miki sprouted up from her slumber.

"Haha….what hamster? You're so cute!" Ran commented.

"Ran….are you ok?" Miki asked concerned, "Did you have anything strange to drink last night? If Rhythm gave it to you, its alcohol!"

"Miki! Su told me everything , thanks for sticking up for me!" Ran thanked suddenly.

"No problem…you're my sister." Miki said sweetly and suspiciously still half asleep.

"Miki, I have something very important to tell you," Ran said seriously.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for being bossy all these years, I guess it was because after Dad left and went to France I felt like I had to take care of you two and that's a lot of responsibility, and even though he sends us money each month I can't help but think he doesn't care about us…or at least my feelings, and with all this I feel so…stressed and sad."

"I understand," Miki replied standing up and embracing her sister, "It's normal for someone in your situation to feel that way, I'm just glad you're back to being your normal self."

"I'm glad too," Ran whispered and tears began to fall out of both their eyes.

"AWW! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Yoru cried waking up.

"Yoru, you idiot! Go home!" Miki said annoyed.

"Mi-chan! I don't want to! After you slept with me that long, long, beautiful night you're going to go say something so harsh?" Yoru asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I JUST FELL ASLEEP ON YOU!"

"How are you so sure?"

"AHH PERV! Go back to your cave!" Miki cried throwing a huge cushion at his head.

"My, my, everyone is so energetic," Su commented, approaching with a plate of sugar cookies.

"Well, let's all quiet down and eat some of Su's cookies, shall we?" Ran asked happily.

~*~

MONDAY!

Miki walked into the school with Miru, finally it was time to give in the class assignment she was a little bit happy and sad at the same time. She spent all night blushing about how she fell asleep on Yoru but Iru's harsh words would always come back to her painfully.

_ "he doesn't even like you anymore so stop chasing after him it's sad"_

She cringed at the memory. She continued walking with her head down. Did he really not like her anymore? Was it really too late? Was it something she did or was it him? When they got to middle school it's like he wasn't Yoru-chi anymore and he just became perverted and sly, and…mean. But the old Yoru lived on in her heart. What really did happen?

"U-um…Hi," A girl stuttered behind her. Miki swung around to see the short girl.

"Hey," Miki said acting all cool again.

"Um…well, you see, I…um….like, s-saw…you…at that party….w-with Tsukiyomi….you l-looked really c-cute, I d-didn't know, y-you two knew each…o-other," The girl stammered, miki thought if she heard another stammer she might explode.

"Well yeah, we have for a while now," Miki replied she looked at the girl, she could not be a third year, how did she get into the party?

"W-wow, you t-two are a really r-random c-couple, out of a-all the p-people who would d-dance with the amazingly c-cool Hinamori Miki, it turns out t-to be Tsukiyomi…hehe" The girl laughed, "Oh! Well b-bye! Sorry to have bothered you!"

Miki knew exactly what she meant; maybe Yoru would be a good match for her if he was the old Yoru? Or maybe they just were never meant to be. She needed to know what happened during middle school and she needed to know now.

FLASHBACK

_"America?" Yoru asked annoyed, "Why?"_

_ "Oh Yoru, you will just love it here! You should see our house!" His mothers voice spoke happily on the phone, she and his father were on speaker._

_ "Mom, I want to stay here," Yoru protested, "You've been gone for a month now I expected you to call and say your coming home, not to call and say we have to move!"_

_ "Yoru! You are thirteen now, you are old enough to understand what a great opportunity it is to live in a foreign country, you can see their culture and their…"_

_ "What culture do the Americans have?" Yoru asked annoyed. (A/N: No offense, I'm sure you do have culture Yoru is just upset now)_

_ "Yoru! They have plenty culture, and many traditions, you have not yet been exposed to, you should see your new school!" His father spoke now. Yoru was very upset now._

_ "There will be no new school; I am staying in my school here in Japan, where I was born, and where I belong no way am I going to that dumb place!" Yoru yelled._

_ "Yoru dear, of course your going to stay in your Japanese school…but uh….only for three years," his mother came back on the phone talking in her delicate voice._

_ "Wait, what?"_

_ "Well, we have to get the house finished…and that could take about 6 more months, we have to choose a new school for you out of many choices, get your room set up, and of course you have to say goodbye to your friends, and then we have to move all our old furniture form Japan to here, which should take more months, and well you get the point."_

_ "So in exactly three years from now, I have to go to that dumb place?"_

_ "Pretty much," His father replied._

_ "See you soon honey, I'll call you Friday night, kisses!" His mother closed off the conversation and the line went dead._

_ "What a wonderful Christmas gift," Yoru murmured. He hung up the phone and looked outside the window, nothing but snow, this was his beautiful Christmas eve. Alone and Sad._

End of the not so sad flashback.

~*~

**Desuka: Review! Review!**

**Yoru: Review! And I'll give you cookies *pulls out plate of cookies***

**Miki: You didn't make those right?**

**Yoru: No, the man at that bakery did.**

**Miki: Oh good, well its safe to eat! Review and get a 100% environmentally friendly cookie!**

**Desuka: Yeah! Save the rainforest!**

**Miki: Yeah!**


	11. The truth is out

**Desuka: Alright time to write a kick-butt chapter!**

**Miki: Last chapter at the end I seemed a bit lonely without Iru.**

**Desuka: * Don't worry it's about time THE two characters, which I did not include in this story for no apparent reason to make their special appearance!**

**Miki: Will they be my friends?**

**Desuka: one of them. Disclaimer please.**

**Miki: Desuka does not own shugo chara or any of its characters and not any licensed thing in this.**

**Desuka: If you sue me I'll cry**

~*~

**Miki's POV**

Me and Yoru presented Miru to the class, the teacher just asked us a few questions and we answered truthfully.

"What things did you feed her?" The teacher asked, "and this question is directed to Tsukiyomi-san," I sweat dropped.

"Well Miki forced me to feed her fruits and vegetables, and fish and beans and that's it. But when she wasn't there I fed Miru a cupcake," Yoru answered lazily.

"You did what?!" I shrieked I held my child protectively.

"What? She loved it! Right, Miru?" Yoru asked, the dumb child nodded, since when do robots nod? This is so unfair.

"Miru! Your father is a really, really, bad person, you know!" I pouted as I held Miru above my head and stared at her blue eyes. She giggled.

"They act just like a married couple," Kiseki commented. Ugh, everything I have ever heard that purple headed bastard say bothered me.

"Extra points," the teacher shouted gleefully, and marked something down in her book.

"Unfair," Iru hissed from the back.

"Well, it just showed that they worked so hard it actually sunk in on them," The teacher replied.

"Not really, they're always like this," Iru sneered. The teacher looked at the bit-I mean…Iru.

"Do you know what I hate class?" She turned to the whole of the class and stood in front of me and Yoru, " Do you know what I really, really, hate?" we shook our heads, "Do you know what I really really can't stand? Do you know what I will NOT TOLERATE in my class?"

"No Takaru-sensei," Everyone said in union.

"Bitches…jealous bitches, if I see another jealous bitch just like Iru they will have to leave my class, now Iru, only because your Miki's friend I'll give you a brake but quit being envious of her," When she said bitches the whole class had their mouths open and it still hasn't closed.

"I am not jealous of _that_," Iru defended as she shot me a glare.

"Why would she be? There is nothing to be jealous about," *Nana **( A/N:Lulu's chara just so you know because I forgot that thing existed**), a girl I CANNOT STAND since middle school scoffed. Who asked her to talk? She flipped her bouncy red hair around like a twit. She was Iru's twin I swear!

"Well Nana, for most people there is nothing to be jealous about, her grades aren't super…she isn't that friendly, it seems as though she only has one friend, and she is plain looking." Takaru sensei continued, I believed she was insulting me Yoru shot me a sneaky glance and I could tell he was holding back a laugh. "Also she is…."

"Um sensei!" I sputtered out she turned around and looked at me, "I am still here,"

"Oh, right, right, anyway my point is: She isn't all that great but you guys are worse, Iru you could learn a thing or two from Miki," Takaru sensei pointed out, she isn't that bad.

"Oh please Sensei, there is nothing good about Miki in fact you missed out so many flaws, and what could someone like _me_ possibly learn from_ that_?" Iru scorned, oh she is a real shit-faced monkey ape baboon.

"Well there are many things you can learn from Miki, starting with something called clothes," Takaru sensei smiled after that comment and the entire class erupted with laughter. Even Nana, "Oh and Nana-san, you should be very jealous of Miki because those things on her chest are real,"

The class died with laughter and began texting everyone.

"Alright, alright now, let's get serious, everyone PUT AWAY YOUR DAMN PHONES!" She clapped her hands and became serious again and continued asking us questions

~*~

LUNCH

I walked down the halls lonely and sad without a best friend, Nana and Iru were busy having fun together while I wandered the halls like an overlooked shadow of despair. Yes, I enjoy being dramatic. Get over it.

"Hey hottie, what's for lunch?" Ran asked appearing out of a random corner.

"Well this morning Su cooked me curry and rice," I told my annoyingly hyper sister.

"She cooked me fried rice with chicken teriyaki," Ran shared with me as if I cared.

"Oh," I said silently, she noticed my silence.

"Is it Yoru?" She asked, I nodded my head.

"Sigh….you two used to be best buds! Now, it's all this Drama,"

"Yeah I noticed," I hung my head low, "I just don't know why,"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Ran asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know how to put the words and even if I do, he is never around for me to ask him, or he is around but it isn't the right time to ask him," I explained.

"Well now is your chance," Ran pointed outside the nearest window, and Yoru was right there, well he was walking and fast!

"Ran you idot! I'll never make it time and I still haven't formed it into words!"

"Go through the window, and Miki all you need to say is 'why aren't we best buds anymore?' Miki you're making excuses! Go!" She opened the window and I rolled out and fell in a bush. I emerged with twigs in my hair. I ran after Yoru he was walking to the other side of school towards a building in the back, it has always been there but I don't know what it was for. I still don't.

"Y-YORU!" I called after him he turned around and stopped instead of looking sly and sadistic like he usually does he looked stunned.

"Miki! What are you doing here? Our class is on the other side!" Yoru pointed a nervous finger and me. It was shaking. He was hiding something.

"Why aren't we best buds anymore," I asked it just fell out my mouth like….vomit??

"huh?" Yoru asked he still looked nervous but now he looked confused.

"You heard me! Ever since we got into middle school you have been evil, and perverted, and sadistic, a personality I hate! What happened to the sweet, funny….slightly JUST SLIGHTY perverted Yoru that I loved!?" It all spilled out of my mouth, I finally said it! Hooray!

"M-miki" he stuttered he was really nervous, yup this was the wrong time to ask, now he is embarrassed.

"Your hiding something, what is it?" I asked, I don't know why but I felt powerful, "you are on your way to do something, right? I'll come."

"N-NO!" He blushed and turned away from me, "don't,"

"Yoru I'll ask again….why aren't we best buds?" I looked at him in the eyes and he stared back at me, he turned away embarrassed.

"M-miki, I have something to tell you…but….but…..b-but….." His voice broke and I saw a glistening drop slide down his cheek. Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I made him cry!

"Yoru!" I said worried, he tried to refrain himself from crying, yet the tears still fell from his dark blue eyes, I felt as though I wanted to share the pain with him, depressed and sad he began to speak, "It's November, we have about one month left,"

"One month left of what?" I asked ready to cry.

"Miki, I want to be your best friend, I really do, but I can't…come with me, so you know I am not hiding anything," Yoru whipped his tears off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and grabbed my hand and lead me to the other side of the school.

Ok…what just happened?

~*~

(Early that day)

Normal POV

It was cooking class and Su was overjoyed. All the girls walked in to the cooking class, grabbed an apron, and began finding a seat by the stoves. When suddenly Mussashi appeared, a bunch of girls in the back began squealing and whispering about how cute he was, however he ignored all of their chatter and headed straight for the table where Pepe and Su were.

"I WANNA EAT LOTS OF PIE!" Pepe squealed, and then she began singing to herself, "pie, pie, pie" Su smiled at how energetic her friend was and that's when they noticed Mussashi.

"Mussashi-koi, you are not in this class, are you?" Su asked as she embraced him all of the others girls were struck by lighting and turned to stone when they heard that.

"No my dear, but I came to bring you this," He began as he stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out a pretty green and black plaid apron with frills.

"Oh Mussashi! Where did you get this? It's so cute! Thank you! Thank you!" Su screamed happily as they hugged and rubbed cheeks.

"Well I must get going, before sensei gets mad," Mussashi said to Su.

"Sensei is scary! Go! Go!" Pepe shoved him off of Su and he left after blowing her a kiss. "Man this sucks!" Pepe complained, "Mussashi-san is taking away my Su-chin!"

"Pepe, don't be silly," Su laughed her soft and cute voice, "Ahh sensei sure is late,"

"Hey you," A voice behind Pepe grunted harshly, both girls turned around. It was a group of girls from the back of the class.

"What is it-Ah!" Pepe asked before they shoved her out of the way.

"Not you! The blonde," The girl in the front shouted annoyed.

"Yes?" Su asked sweetly.

"What gives you the right to talk to Mussashi-sama, like that?" One girl from the back of the crowd cried.

"Stay away from Musashi-sama!"

"We've known him since middle school!"

"You're just a fat girl who keeps following him it's sad!" After that being said, they pushed Su into the nearest wall and held a fist to her cute face, "next time, you won't talk to our property," Su was petrified her eyes were wide and her pupils were small, never in her life was anyone ever this mean to her before. She was scared, she squealed loudly. But before the fist hit her face it was caught by someone.

"You guys are funny," Kusukusu laughed as she held the first girl's fist, "Well, not as funny as me, but you're very entertaining,"

"Heh? Where did you come from?" The first girl (the one who tried to hit Su) asked as she backed away freeing her fist from KusuKusu's grip.

"You were picking on my friend because you were sad," Kusukusu smiled.

"Sad? What are you talking about? Your crazy, move out of my way!"

"I can see everything," Kusukusu whispered as she moved closer to the girl she looked directly into her eyes, "he rejected you, didn't he? He left you, didn't he? So sad…maybe it's because you're to thin," Kusukusu giggled.

"You sycho bitch!" The first girl jumped further away, "get her!" she told the girls and they nodded and charged at her.

"What are you gonna do now?" Su whispered.

"Heh? I dunno I was bluffing," Kusukusu admitted as she laughed. Then suddenly all the girls were pushed onto the floor, not very hard, but hard enough.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you first years?" A deep voice asked.

"Rhythm ni-san!" Su cried and jumped into his arms. He ruffled her hair and scooped her up into his arms.

"Ahh! It's that really cool guy from class 3C!" The girls beamed, "omg he knocked us down! We are so lucky!"

"Listen carefully," Rhythm began as he pointed to Su still being cradled in his arms, "This is my little sister, if any of you try to harm her, there will be serious consequences," He threatened darkly.

"We understand," They all said quickly in a frightened tone.

"Huh? What happened, who ate my mom?" Pepe asked slightly dizzy.

"Rhythm-ni san, what are you doing here?" Su asked as she jumped out from his arms.

" Sensei asked me to tell you that he would be late, and when I came I came just in time to see this girl's acting skills," He explained as he pointed to Kusukusu, "Anyway, I'll be taking my leave this place is so uncool,"

"BYEBYE! RYTHM-NI SAN!" Su screamed. Kusukusu's eyes were in hearts and she was drooling a river of drool. "Kusukusu-chan?"

"ALRIGHT! Did you see that? That guy recognized my amazing acting skills! I am one step closer to pursuing my career as a comedy goddess!" Kusukusu cheered.

"I think this was a pointless part of the story," Pepe commented.

"I will definitely make that guy fall in love with me!" Kusukusu decided.

"Am I really fat?" Su asked.

~*~

Miki and Yoru raced across campus to the otherside of the school and they approached the back building. Miki gaped at it, now that she looked at it, it was quite big.

"This is…?" Miki asked, Yoru grinned.

"The arts building," Yoru explained to her, he patted her on the head, "But, I wouldn't you expect you to know, I mean, I know about you not having a life and everything,"

"WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE? HUH!" Miki said angrily slapping his head, he chuckled, although he didn't answer her question, somehow things turned out like this, "Are we going to go in?"

"Yeah this way," Yoru's voice called from above, Miki looked up to see Yoru in a tree extending his arm for her.

"No! I don't want any more twigs in my hair!" Miki complained.

"Do you want to come or not?" Yoru asked annoyed.

"Fine," Miki sighed and let him pull her up, they jumped from branch to branch until they got to the third floor he jumped through the open window and extended his arm. Miki was a bit hesitant at first but let him heave her inside when she reached inside she only saw three students in there but all around her were beautifully drawn artwork, which looked like it came from a museum.

"Welcome to the art room," Yoru greeted. There was a boy with glasses and brown hair in the corner painting a…well, she couldn't really tell, but yet it was captivating.

"Ah Tsukiyomi you decided to come!" He greeted.

"I was guarding your sculpture," a boy with really thick black hair covering his eyes said nonchalantly he had a chocker around his neck with a black moon on it.

"Gee thanks," Yoru commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, what is this? He has a girl with him!" A boy with blonde hair got up from behind a HUGE canvas spoke, he was gorgeous Miki began to drool, "ah, what's such a cute girl doing with someone like Tsukiyomi, you should be with me, darling," he whispered grabbing her chin she blushed and looked away.

"Hey!" Yoru grunted as he grabbed Miki and shoved her behind him, "Miki I would like you to meet the art club, they're always here during lunch time,"

"WAH! THE SCHOOL HAD AN ART CLUB!" Miki exploded happily.

"Why does everyone say that?" Yoru asked annoyed.

"Our beautiful artwork unappreciated!" The guy with glasses sighed.

"it really is beautiful though," Miki inspected everything, she looked at all the dark paintings, and the complicated ones she couldn't understand, and the ones of women, then she saw a familiar sculpture of a girl with a huge paint brush in her hands, "This!"

"Oh, yeah it's one of Tsukiyomi's older works," The same glasses guy commented.

"Yoru! This is really good!" Miki smiled, "Wait….you are in the art club?"

"Well now you know where I disappear to," Yoru grinned, Miki beamed.

"Me too!" Miki cried happily.

"Huh?" Yoru asked, Miki grinned at him and all the paintings surrounding her.

"Count me in too! I want to join!" Miki cried happily.

"A girl….wants to join?" The blonde asked stunned.

"Of course! Girls like art too, you know!" Miki smiled, he moved close to her again and hugged her romantically.

"Please marry me!" He cried.

"huh?" Miki screamed, "definitely no!" He pulled away and smiled.

"You pass! My name is Keitaro, nice to meet you!" He said as he kissed her hand.

"Wait what?" Yoru asked.

"I'm Jun," the thick haired guy smiled.

"I'm peter!" The guy with glasses smiled.

"What an odd name," Miki whispered.

"Miki! I brought you here to show you I wasn't hiding anything from you! Not for you to join!"

"Too bad Yoru-chi!" Miki teased sticking her tongue out at him.

_ 'sure just look at me like that and make it harder,' _Yoru thought.

"Hey, Miki-san come look at this," Peter called, Miki smiled and nodded she looked at his picture of a bunch objects randomly grouped together, "This is abstract…." He explained.

"Oh yes! My mom used to tell me about that…"

Yoru silently watched her interact with his friends as he sat in on to window sil and gazed at her happy expression, how interested she was in everyone else's artwork, and how she would listen intently to their tips. He smiled, he would never forget her, even if he had amnesia the only thing he would remember would be her. Nothing could possibly make him forget.

~*~

"AH! School is finally over!" Ran stretched in her seat, "Let's go for doughnuts!"

"I can't I am going to go hang with a few friends," Rhythm replied. Ran nodded, she turned to Temari.

"I am very sorry but I have my pottery classes this afternoon, don't you have the track and field?" Temari asked apologetically. Ran looked down and blushed.

"It's him," Rhythm whispered, "You can't avoid him for the rest of your life,"

"YES I CAN! I BELIEVE I CAN DO ANYTHING IF I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!" Ran screamed with her fist in the air. Temari sweat dropped.

"Care to make a bet?" Rhythm asked.

"You're on!" Ran screamed.

"By the end of the week if you managed to have not talked to him by then, you win, but if you do, I win!" Rhythm smiled, "if you lose, you have to go on a date with a second year, oh! Oh! I know! You have to take him as your date to the annual Christmas dance!"

"Ok, but when I win, you will have to wear a dress to the annual Christmas dance" Ran smirked.

"Those are both dangerous dares," Temari whispered.

"DEAL!" they both yelled.

~*~

Yoru walked Miki to the train station, they walked side by side both of them not saying a word miki had forgotten about her question she was too busy stuck in her own happy world.

"Yoru!" She finally spoke.

"Hm?" He asked as she awoke him from his thoughts.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Miki smiled, "Jun-kun, and keitaro-kun, and Peter-san are all really nice people!" She twirled around a bit.

"You totally blew you cool façade today though," Yoru commented.

"Oh well…at least I had fun! Yoru-chi was there too!" Miki smiled at him and kept walking, she hadn't notice he had stopped in his path, "I really like spending time with Yoru-chi even if it's just for a while,"

"stop," He whispered.

"What?" She turned around confused.

"Stop," He continued to say as his hair covered his face.

"Yoru-chi…"

"I SAID STOP!" Yoru screamed, she was scared now, what did she do?

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Stop what?" Miki asked concerned.

"Stop looking at me like that," Yoru looked up at her and tears began to spill, "Please don't make me….love you ….even more," after those words were spoken, everyone and everything had become quiet the only thing heard was the wind howling and blowing through the air.

"Y-yoru…just now….c-confession?" Miki stammered.

"Miki, I have something to tell you, I…..this…Christmas…my parents will come back…at the beginning of Christmas break….they will leave….on Christmas eve."

"W-what?" Miki sputtered…what does that have to do with anything?

"When they leave…they….they…." his voice broke, he turned around from her, "they will be gone for good,"

"Oh Yoru! I am sorry!" Miki ran over to him to hug him but he stopped her.

"I…I will be going with them," Yoru looked up at her and the tears would not stop. Miki's worse nightmare had just came true….she was out of words."In…in other words…."

"We'll never see each other again," They both said at the same time, and from there in front of the train station, the sky was a pinkish color and the clouds were orange now, they both began to cry.

--

Desuka: Well isn't that sad

Miki: AHHH! Yoru is leaving! When is my new friend going to come into the story?

Desuka: Wait for it :P

Yoru: REVIEW AND GET….PIE!

Desuka: did you make it?

Yoru: Yes! But I swear it's good this time!

Desuka: Whatever! Review and get a not-so environmentally friendly pie!


	12. The Mysterious diamond singer!

**Desuka: well, I just finished chappie eleven so I decided I would write chapter twelve too! Think of it as my Christmas gift to you!**

**Yoru: What a dumb gift.**

**Desuka: If you don't do the disclaimer I will lock you in a room alone with a puppy.**

**Yoru: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT**

**Desuka: woof woof!**

**Yoru: This evil author of this story does not own shugo chara or the licensed things in this**

~*~

"I'm home," Miki announced, she messily tossed her shoes into the corner after taking them off she entered the house and was tackled by Ran.

"Miki! Help! Help! Su is having a teenage love crisis!" Ran panicked on top of Miki.

"Who is this person now?" Miki asked placing her hand on Ran's forehead pushing it with her palm to try and force her off.

"Su! As in our sister!" Ran explained.

"EHHH!?" Miki screamed. Then she realized that Ran was pretty much pining her to the floor, "Get off of me pervert! What is with this pose?!"

"Sorry, but I was just trying to show you the urgency of the situation!" Ran shouted, Miki shot her leg into the air and in between Ran's legs, "OW!" Ran screamed as she jumped off of Miki. Miki ran into Su's bedroom the usual white curtains seemed to be black and all of her stuffed animals seemed to frown. The room was dark, and all you could see was a lump in the bed and a dark aura rising from it.

"So you're home ~desu," A voice spoke it sounded cold and tired, like a ghost.

"S-Su?" Miki asked, she approached her little sister and moved further into the room.

"don't come any closer ~desu," Su whispered, "Stay away…."

"Su….you're scaring big sis, stop this nonsense," Miki spoke a bit nervous. Ran walked into the room and stayed beside Miki.

"You're scaring me too!" Ran said.

"hehe…foolish girl s~desu, I am not scary ~desu…..Su is not scary~desu…. Su is KAWAII….definitely KAWAII-DESUUU!"

"Su stop freaking me out!" Miki screamed, Ran jumped into Miki's arms scared, "EH! YOU IDIOT! START BEING THE OLDER SISTER I KNOW THAT'S IN THERE!"

"I have been for four years since Dad left! Now it is Miki's turn!" Ran gripped tightly to Miki's shirt and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fine, fine, I understand," Miki sighed as she dropped Ran on the floor and sat on Su's bed.

"well, well ~desu, you dare to move close to me ~desu!" Su laughed from under her sheets, "just give su time desu~ and you'll be…" she was cut of as Miki hugged her tightly through the covers.

"It's alright Su, you can cry, you don't have to do this, we won't be mad at you….if you….cry." Miki whispered to her, "You don't have to do this,"

This wasn't the first time Su has a had a 'Teenage love crisis' there was one time when she was twelve: "Are my breasts too small?" And then when she was thirteen: "A girl said she hated me today and she stole my cookies that I made!" And a few months ago when she was in middle school: "I am the only blonde in my class!"

But there was one time, one crisis they couldn't handle, and it was back when she was four.

FLASHBACK

_ "AM I CUTE~DESU! I KNOW YOU THINK I AM CUTE ~DESU!" Su screamed to her family tears streaming from her face._

_ "Su, dear," Her mother began but Su cut her off._

_ "NO DESU~, I AM STILL CUTE DESU~, EVEN THOUGH YOU SAY DESU~, EVEN THOUGH….EVEN THOUGH…I AM SO FAT DESU~!" Su cried and cried into her mom's chest with the dark Aura pouring out of her._

_ She was like that for a week._

END FLASHBACK

As Miki embraced Su her eyes became brighter and the darkness was practically sucked out of her the curtains slowly turned lighter and the stuffed animals started to smile and Ran regained her calm composure.

"Miki, I am sorry," Su whispered silently, "I love you big sis,"

"I know you do," Miki smiled pulling away, she gently whipped a tear away from Su's eyes, and then she stood up, "NOW WHO CALLED 'YA FAT DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL SUPER SAIYAN ON THEM!"

"Miki calm down," Ran laughed, "everyone knows that our Su is not fat,"

"I'm not?" Su questioned.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ran and Miki screamed in union. Su smiled and blushed.

"I have wonderful sisters," Su hummed and smiled.

"Yup, now go cook ya maggot," Miki sighed yawning as she flopped back into her room.

"Yea! I am hungry!" Ran complained as she skipped merrily into her room. Su smiled, as long as they could stay like this forever she would be happy.

~*~

When Miki got into her room she began to cry, yoru…was leaving…the truth was finally out. Yoru ignored her because he wanted to forget her so it would be less painful to leave. But by doing so, he forget her feelings and ended up not only hurting her, but also himself. At times like this she would call Iru…but now she had…no one.

"I am all alone," Miki cried the tears streaming down her face.

~*~

TUESDAY

Lunch time!

MIKI'S POV

I decided to go visit the guys in the art room so I walked to the other side of the school the only problem was when I got there I couldn't climb the tree on my own, I didn't have enough energy (not enough starch) so I figured I could just go through the main entrance into the building without having to climb three stories. I walked in and I was immediately lost. There were so much halls!

Why would you need so much doors for an arts building? How many art rooms are there? And which one is the art club's art room? I got to a door that looked like it would be to an art room I opened it and it squeaked but instead of hearing brush strokes I heard music…beautiful music.

_Be true to yourself all of the time,_

_Open you heart,_

_And let yourself shine,_

_Your inner sparkle,_

_Your inner glow,_

_When you're true to yourself,_

_Then you will know ;_

_That the feelings you have kept inside,_

_In the end,_

_They can never hide,_

_Be true to yourself all of the time,_

_Open you heart,_

_And let yourself shine,_

(A/N: Yes, I made that up sorry if it is corny I just typed something, ok?)

The song was upbeat and beautiful and when I opened the door a bit more I saw a stage and seats, it was a theater! Woah! Did not see that coming! I guess I do go to a nice school.

I then fixed my gaze on the girl singing the song, she was beautiful and she literally shined. She had her hair in two ponytails that where long and ended by her waist her hair was a bright ginger orange color. Her voice was beautiful! She was a bit mysterious but she was very inspirational, lie you just wanted to admire her.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing!?" A very random dude who did not need to be in the story yelled, then I realized he was yelling at me, "Are you one of Dia's fan girls?"

"EH! FAN GIRL!?" I screamed.

"Oh Dia-chan, another one of your fan girls are here," another random person who nobody cares about screamed to the girl, so Dia was her name, huh?

"Wait! You guys are mistaken!" I screamed nervously, but the girl had already hopped off the stage and was walking towards me.

"Good day," She said politely, oh great it's another fricken Temari.

"Uh H-hi," I stammered scratching the back of my head.

"Look how nervous she is to meet Dia, Dia must be getting really popular huh?" another random person whispered and just so you know he was ugly….and I mean like, U.G.L.Y.

"Thank you, for coming to see me however, I am practicing now so…" She said VERY formally which annoyed the hell outta me.

"Oh I am s-sorry, but I am not h-here to s-see you," I stammered oh god damnit I stammered there is nothing worse than stammering….except blushing (you damn right I have something against Hinata) She tilted her head to the side questionably….cute.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" She asked slightly annoyed…sigh… I would be too.

"I got lost on my way to the art room," I replied quickly so I wouldn't waste anymore of her time.

"Oh I see, well then, shall I take you?" She asked smiling.

"Ah! Dia-chan we need to practice!" the ugly guy squealed.

"It can wait, I am helping someone out," Dia smiled as she waved goodbye, yeah bye bye ugly.

~*~

I was silent as we walked the halls together, she was very pretty, like…gorgeous.

"So, you are an art student?" Dia asked me smiling elegantly.

"Oh well…I guess so…now," I smiled, I never thought about it but officially, I am an art student.

"So you recently joined?" She asked. I only nodded, she lightly giggled, "You are very pretty, I suppose he is lucky," She commented, whispering the last part but I heard.

"Excuse me?" I managed to ask after letting what she said process to my head….she said that I was pretty :)

"He…must be lucky….that guy that you love," She looked at me and she smiled, "A Christmas miracle is upon is, don't you think?" She smiled.

"U-um…D-Dia-san….it just turned November," I reminded her.

"Is it?" Dia tilted her head again…cute, "Just watch," she smiled again as she opened the door to the art room and pushed me in, "Good luck, choose your words wisely,"

"Wait what?" I asked but she had already left…mysterious….suspicious….freaky…..cute…..this girl is really something else.

~*~

When I got in I saw, Jun on the floor in a ball and Peter yelling at him. Keitaro looked distressed and Yoru was hanging from the ceiling upside down examining a painting.

"What happened in here?" I asked, the moment everyone saw me, the all came and hugged me, besides Yoru, "Anyone care to explain what is going on?"

FLASHBACK

"_Hey everyone," Yoru replied as he jumped through the window._

"_Hey where is Miki?" Peter asked mixing a few colors together._

"_I dunno…I am not sure if she is gonna come back…after what I said to her I mean…." Yoru started mumbling to himself._

"_WAIT WHAT?" Keitaro squealed inserting himself into the conversation, "Did you just say my darling Miki might not return?"_

"_Uh…yeah," Yoru said simply trying to act cool._

"_What!? B-but I painted a picture in her favor," Jun whispered in the corner. Yoru walked over to look at it was dark and had blue swirls all over it, "She was my inspiration,"_

"_It's too dark for Miki," Yoru criticized. Jun gasped beneath his thick hair which covered the top part of his head, he walked in the middle of the art room and plopped down onto the floor._

"_Hey Jun…don't be depressed don't listen to Tsukiyomi, an artist always…" Peter began to say but he was cut off by Jun's crying, "HEY JUN, ARE YOU LISTENING? I AM TRYING TO MAKE A SPEECH HERE!"_

"_Yoru, what did you do to Miki we finally get a girl in the art club and you have to mess it up, ya big ugly blue blob!" Keitaro vented as he began looking distressed. Yoru shrugged it off putting up a cool act as he looked skeptically at Jun's painting he decided to look at it upside down perhaps that would help it look better. Keitaro was in the corner behind Jun and peter ripping his hair out._

"_What happened in here?" A voice asked, everyone looked up from what they were doing and they all came and hugged the person at the door, besides Yoru, "Anyone care to explain what is going on?"_

_It was Miki._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Miki, we thought you weren't going to come!" Jun cried. Poor little emo kid.

"Why would you think that, Jun?" I asked him.

"Tsukiyomi was saying something about him saying something to you that could've possibly upset you," Peter explained to me.

"Uh? Well…" I stuttered FOR LIKE THE 500TH TIME TODAY, "Y-yoru?" He looked up at me when I said his name and he blushed, I blushed too, "Well, Yoru we need to…"

"Miki," He said after jumping off the ceiling the guys stopped hugging me and made way for him to pass. I just stared at him, "Miki, I know I am leaving soon, and I know I have messed up, and I know I am probably the last person on earth who you want to hear say this but…p-please….go out..w-with m-me," Yoru asked completely breaking his cool façade.

DID I JUST HEAR THAT OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG….OMG!

"_Good luck, choose your words wisely," _Dia's words rung in my head. I took a deep breath and before I could answer I heard Jun's voice.

"M-miki, you're crying,"

"Huh?" I asked as I touched my cheek, water…no, tears.

"Miki I'm so s-" Yoru began when I cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"Don't be!" I said burying my head into his chest, I could tell he was blushing, "I WILL! I WILL! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU! EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR A MONTH!"

"Miki…" Yoru held be tighter and we stood their embracing and then we heard clapping and all three of the boys were clapping for us.

"LET'S HERE IT FOR THE NEW COUPLE OF THE MONTH! WOO HOO YEA!" Peter screamed.

"Quiet down, peter, we don't want any more noise complaints," Keitaro sighed. Peter smirked and indeed quieted down. I glanced at Yoru and he glanced back at me then we both looked somewhere else blushing….just what does going out mean?

~*~

NORMAL POV

"I hope you haven't forgotten our bet RAN!" Rhythm snickered.

"Oh I haven't, have you?" Ran asked leaning over in front of her where her annoyingly "cool" friend Rhythm sat.

"No, Ran, and I can't wait to see you desperately ask a second year to the Christmas dance!"

"Oh yeah? Well I cannot wait to see YOU wear a dress to the Christmas dance," Ran said simply.

"Keep dreaming,"

"Why? It's not like you're ever in my dreams," Ran teased.

"Surely you do have nightmares, though, Ran?" Temari butted in with her fancy talk. Then both girls began laughing like idiots.

"Laugh all you want, but it will be me laughing at the Christmas dance hohoho," Rhythm smiled.

"Rhythm…when will you ever understand, YA CAN'T BREAK RAN!" Ran gloated, Temari nodded behind her backing her up, "You can't get to me, I may of like Daichi before but I don't anymore, so what makes you think I need to talk to him, huh?"

"Yeah, huh?" Temari backed up, although she sounded very weird saying yea, and not, yes, or indeed.

"Mark my words Rhythm I will never ever…ever talk to Daichi another day in my life," Ran bragged moving close into Rhythm's face.

"Ran, we need to talk," Daichi announced appearing behind the group, Temari's eyes widened as she turned around and saw him. Rhythm's eyes widened as well as he saw Daichi appear from behind of Ran.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec," Ran grumbled, instead of turning around to look at him she put up her index finger signaling him to wait.

"Uh, Ran…" Temari began.

"Wait, Temari I am gloating here!" Ran hissed.

"As I was saying…who needs to talk to Daichi…not me, not Ran!" Ran cooed.

"Ran we need to…" Daichi started up again.

"Wait!" Ran hissed turning around to look at him, "I am busy," She said as she turned around again rhythm smirked and Temari slapped her forehead. Suddenly Ran's eyes widened and she turned around…oops.

~*~

**Desuka: Merry Christmas YAL! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IF YA DON'T REVIEW I WONT WRITE HEHE.**

**Miki: Don't threaten them on Christmas .**

**Desuka: Well, Miki, dear, SHUT UP!**

**Amu and Ikuto: -walks in- SURPRISE!**

**Desuka: what?**

**Amu: We got you a gift!**

**Desuka: Really?**

**Ikuto: -smirks- NO!**

**Desuka: -sighs- It's alright a smirk that sexy adds up to three gifts!**

**Amu:… back off….**

**Yoru: R&R**


	13. A new best friend, and a first date!

**Desuka: Well, This chapter is extra funny, well, at the date part, and just do you know I skipped two days, but in this chapter you get to see Miki and Yoru all lovey dovey!**

**Yoru: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Desuka: All you ever do Is nag, nag, nag**

**Miki: He's right you know, you should hurry up and write.**

**Desuka: oh look, we have a Mrs. Nag nag nag**

** Nagihiko: I think they are right…**

** Desuka: WHY OF COURSE MY LOVE! WELL….MIKI DO THE DISCLAIMER WHILE I GO GLOMP NAGI TO DEATH!!**

** Miki: Desuka does not own shugo chara…there. Or the licensed thing that may appear.**

** Desuka: -glomps Nagi-**

** Rima: -appears out of a corner and shoots Desuka with a potato gun and steals Nagihiko-**

** Desuka: CURSE YOU BLONDIE!**

**~*~**

Miki hopped happily all the way to her classroom and there she was surprised to see a familiar red head girl reading a text book.

"D-Dia san?" Miki stuttered. Dia looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello, Miki, how did it go?" She smiled before turning another page of her book. This freaked Miki out.

"Um..er…good…what are you doing in my class?" Miki asked. Dia only giggled.

"Miki what do you spend your time in class doing?" Iru snickered from the back of the class room as she rudely butted in to the conversation, "IS it day dreaming about Yoru?" Iru teased.

"Iru didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt others while their talking, especially if you have no business with them in the first place?" Miki asked holding back her anger.

"Relax _Mi-chan,_ I am just saying that if you had only paid attention in class instead of dreaming about Yoru you would have noticed that Dia transferred into our school last week Thursday"

"Oh, really you did?" Miki asked Dia completely ignoring Iru.

"'Yes I did, I know you didn't notice me, but I took quite some interest in you," Dia smiled her dazzling and literally golden smile.

"W-wow….r-really?" Miki blushed.

"Yes, _Really_?" Iru asked.

"Hoshina-san, forgive me but I was not talking to you," Dia smiled sweetly, "and I advise you to stop harassing Miki-_chan,_ because if you continue the results might not be to your liking,"

"CHAN?" Both Miki and Iru exclaimed.

"Why, yes, don't you know? Miki and I are going to be best of friends," Dia smiled widely again.

"HUH?" Miki exclaimed.

~*~

"Kusu Kusu! We are going to be late for class, the bell rang A LONG TIME A GO!" Eru whined.

"Oh relax, Eru-chin, we are going to be FINNNEEEE!" Kusu kusu smiled, as she turned up another corridor. Eru's hair went slightly out of place.

"KUSU KUSU-CHANNN! I AM TIRED OF YA TREATIN ME LIKE THIS! I'M GOING BACK TO CLASS AND NOT A FORCE ON EARTH CAN STOP ME!" Eru screamed. She was a bit crazy.

"Oh, wait, Eru-chin!" Kusu kusu grabbed Eru's hand to pull her back, "look, there is something I must do, and you said if it was for the sake of love you would help me right? We went to the same school since old times, there wasn't one time when we weren't in the same class! I remember when you were four you would go around singing "I am Eru the love angle!" now, I, Kusu Kusu, have finally found a guy that I am in love with and you cannot even HELP ME? JUST THIS ONCE?!" Kusu kusu lectured.

"OH SCREW LOVE! I AINT NO FOUR-YEAR OLD ANYMORE! YOU CAN ENJOY YOUR UNREQUITED LOVE UNTIL YOU'RE 65, FOR ALL I CARE! I JUST WANNA GO BACK TO MY DAMN CLASS!" Eru screamed as she stormed off.

~*~

BACK AT THE HOUSE ;)

"AHHH I AM HOME!" Ran screamed expecting to see Su home (Ran had after school activities so she is always home the latest). She was ready to vent her feelings to her sisters when She noticed, no one was there. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Miki just as frantic as Ran…only happy.

"I AM HOME! HELLO MY LOVING FAMILY!" Miki announced proudly.

"arrgggggggggggggg" Ran screamed in Miki's face.

"What was that for?" Miki asked annoyed.

"Being happy you ugly barnacle!" Ran screamed. Just then the door was gently pushed open and Su crawled in with flour all over her face, her apron still on, and her school bag covered in dough.

"I am…home…" Su managed to say before she collapsed on the couch.

"ARRRGGGGGGG!" Ran screamed again.

"What's wrong Ran-ne chan?" Su asked exhausted.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? I LOST A BET TO RHYTHM! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Aww you poor thing, I'll go make you some…" Su began as she stood up but immediately flopped back down, "I need energy!"

"What happened to you?" Miki asked Su, as she whipped some flour off of her face.

"Kusu Kusu Made me help her make some cake, and muffins, and cookies, and pie, and tarts, and etc, for Rhythm-ni Chan's birthday," Su explained.

"Oh that's harsh…" Miki began but then she giggled, "OH WELL! AT LEAST LIFE IS STILL GOOD!"

"What's up with you?" Ran grumbled.

"OHH NOTHING, well, except for the fact that my weekend is completely booked hehe…"

"Booked? What do you mean?" Ran asked confused.

"Well Friday night…I am spending it with my boyfriend, and then Saturday night I am sleeping over at my bestest friends house until Sunday morning when we will go shopping for clothes to wear to Rhythm's birthday party!" Miki explained.

"Su…call the doctor I think she's lost it!" Ran exclaimed.

"All ready on it!" Su screamed dialing the emergency number on her phone.

"CALM DOWN you guys…haha….what I said was true…let me tell you the story…" Miki began and both sister's huddled up to listen

~*~

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

"Dia!!!" Miki screamed as she ran up towards her. Dia turned around and saw her and smiled.

"Hello Miki," Dia smiled, "Are you ready? For your date?"

"YESHH! Oh my gosh Dia, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for me and Yoru to be all lovey dovey! Ah ~ if feels so weird, it doesn't feel any different only that it's more awkward, and we well, hold hands and act all..oohhh! this is just too much for one week!"

"Yeah, well, that's high school, dear." Dia said gently. They both laughed at this. They continued to walk to the train station together, Dia also rode the train too. Miki was day dreaming most of the ride but then the train stopped to pick up some other passengers and that's when things got a bit weird.

"HEY! PSST, DIA!" Miki whispered loudly as she tapped her friends shoulder violently.

"Yes, Miki-chan, what is the matter?" Dia asked.

"Look at that cute guy…he is looking over here!" Miki whispered, Dia looked where Miki indicated secretly with her eyes.

"SHIT!" Dia screamed as she grabbed a random man's newspaper and covered her face.

"What the hell?" Miki asked, "Dia you just…and then…the man….why?"

"Shhh….he will notice me damnit!" Dia spoke so…casually. The man finally caught wind of what happened and snatched his newspaper back and moved to another seat.

"oh my fucking god!" Dia whispered harshly as she tried to hide herself behind Miki's body.

"Dia, is that you?" The cute boy asked. Miki's eyes literally had swirls in them what the hell was going on? Dia was talking so casually…and she…..cursed!?

"ehh…oh haha, Shinji…what's up?" Dia asked scratching the back of her head as she shoved Miki out of the way.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Just passing by, I um…I am going to meet up with some friends," 'Shi ji' replied casually.

"Oh…uh…ok…." Dia responded awkwardly.

"So, how are you?" He smiled at her. It took her 17 long seconds to reply she just went blank and stared at him then suddenly she furrowed her brow and she stood up from her seat.

"HOW AM I? JUST DON'T COME UP TO ME AND ASK ME 'HOW AM I?' LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Dia screamed everyone turned to look at her, Miki scooted meters away from her and pretended she didn't know her.

"Dia, calm down," He whispered.

"No, no, and NOOO! I am tired of hiding from your ugly face! GOOO AWAYYYY!" Dia screamed although she wasn't being all mysterious and elegant as usual, she still seemed beautiful and pretty mature about how she handles things, she wasn't nervous at all and had a serious expression on her face the whole time. Suddenly the train stopped.

"Dia, we have to get out, now," Miki explained to her.

"Yeah, good, in here is crowded," Dia muttered.

"But there are only like eight people in here," Miki pointed out.

"Crowded with stupidity, that guy can supply the whole of Japan with stupidity," Dia muttered pointing to Shinji before they both walked out. When they were on the road alone, (Dia lives downhill from Miki's house so they walk home together a lot happened when we skipped Wednesday and Thursday) Dia finally spoke, "I suppose you are wondering what that was…" She said in her elegant voice again.

"Oh I know what it was," Miki smiled Dia's eyes widened.

"Well then…what was it?"

"Your true self," Miki replied, Dia was expecting something along the lines of 'your ex-boyfriend' or 'your delinquent brother' but she wasn't paying attention to the boy, "Dia, you are really like that!"

"Like what, I don't know what you are talking about," Dia stated as she strutted in front of Miki.

"You curse, and you have emotions, and yet you are still mature and head strong," Miki analyzed the situation perfectly.

"H-huh?" Dia stammered, this girl was better than she thought.

"Dia, I am not sure if you know this but you are the only friend I ever really had besides Iru, so you mean a lot to me but I have a feeling I do not mean that much to you, is there something you are hiding from me?" Miki asked. Dia stared at her for a while before answering.

"You sure are observant," Dia commented.

"I am an artist I have to notice things other people don't" Miki bragged.

"Yeah well, you see that guy was….well I guess you could say he used to be my boyfriend it wasn't a normal relationship and in the end I ended up getting hurt, I was just a foolish middle school girl with a big dream, I cursed a lot, and I wore a microphone head piece on my head to school, people thought I was weird but I still held my head high, people didn't really pay attention to me because they thought I was unimportant….but I paid attention to them and their every movements,

I read a lot of spiritual books and I soon discovered I could reed Auras', it's ok if you don't believe me though Miki, by reading peoples Auras' I could tell how they felt and what they thought and what kind of person they were this often scared them, so I became sort of an outcast and mysterious, but then when I met him everything got worse, when I ended up heart broke, my mom's job makes me move a lot so I have been to different schools, and with every school I go to I always end up helping girls in love. The only thing is whenever I see that guy I turn back into my old self." Dia explained, before they knew it they were right at Miki's gate.

"So Dia…am I just that girl that fell in love, and you are making sure things don't get screwed up?" Miki asked as she opened the gate to her house, facing away from Dia as she turned the lock.

"Miki…." Dia whispered.

"Well?" Miki asked she kicked the gate and it swung open.

"Well….yea," Dia replied. Miki turned around to face her again.

"Well sorry, Dia, But I don't need your help, me and yoru aren't just the typical high school love, we are much more than that and it is my responsibility to take care of it and make it last," Miki replied maturely, "and I know you don't want any other girl to have to go through the pain that you went through but instead of helping them, Dia, why not help yourself?"

"…." Dia was dumbfounded, that was the first time anyone has ever said something like that…that was the first time anyone has ever understood her like that and came up with a solution to her problems, Miki was about to go into her home, when Dia called her back inside, "HEY MIKI! Did having a boyfriend make you smart are something? Not even I could say something so smooth,"

"haha Dia, very funny," Miki said sarcastically.

"No really! When I first read your Aura when I transferred you were a big shithead," Dia said casually, Miki's mouth dropped open Dia chuckled, "But now I see, a mature high school student who Is ready for anything!"

"YEAH YOU BET I AM!" Miki cheered.

"EVEN A DATE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND TONIGHT!?" Dia shouted.

"YEAH YOU BET I AM!"

"ARE YOU GONNA BE COOL!?"

"YEAH!"

"STRONG?!"

"YEAH!"

"CUTE!?"

"YEAH!?"

"MINTY FRESH!?"

"OH YOU KNOW I WILL!" Miki screamed one last time before both girls laughed and said goodbye. "I can't wait for tonight!"

~*~

"What do I wear? What do I wear?" Miki freaked out in her room, Ran entered casually.

"Why don't you just design, an outfit then wear it," Ran spoke as if she had the right to walk into Miki's room with no care in the world.

"SURE RAN, I HAVE TO LEAVE IN HALF AND HOUR I CAN JUST DESIGN AN OUTFIT, GET FABRIC, SEW IT AND BE READY ON TIME!!!" Miki exploded.

"It was just a suggestion, gosh, you're moody," Ran muttered as she plopped herself on Miki's bed, and flipped through her sketchbook.

"If you are not going to help, LEAVE!" Miki snarled.

"BIG SIS! BIG SIS!" Su exclaimed as she burst through Miki's bedroom door.

"WHAT?!" Miki asked harshly.

"look, look," Su exclaimed, "I got my new Tutu, I AM GOING TO DO BALLET!"

"That's real nice, Su, can't you see I am busy?!" Miki grumbled.

"AH! THAT'S REALLY KAWAII!" Ran screamed jumping on Miki's be pointing to Su's Tutu, "You will be a real princess!"

"Yes! I know! Miki-ne chan, I got you a Tutu as well!" Su informed her sister as she pulled out a random black Tutu from thin air.

"Why would I…." Miki began as she threw random clothes out of her draw she looked up at Su and was flabbergasted, "IT'S BLACK!"

"Yes…gomen, they didn't have any blue and…."

"NO THIS IS PERFECT!" Miki exclaimed, she snatched the tutu from Su's hands and grinned.

"Miki, for some reason you never struck me as the ballet kind of girl," Ran commented.

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT FOR BALLET!" Miki yelled at her sister before pulling out her blue and black striped leggings, "it's my new outfit,"

"ARE YOU GOING PUNK ROCK ON ME?" Ran exclaimed.

"YOU BET I AM!" Miki declared happily.

~*~

"DO I LOOK GOOD? AM I OK? IS THE CHAIN TO MUCH? IT IS TOO MUCH! I'LL PUT IT BACK….BUT ARE YOU SURE IT'S TOO MUCH?" Miki rambled on.

"No one said it was too much, idiot" Ran remarked as she playfully tapped Miki on her head, "Don't worry, you look hot,"

Miki inspected herself one last time she was wearing black and dark blue striped leggings, blue converse, the black tutu, a black belly out shirt with blue straps coming out from underneath and she took off her silver chain because it was "too much".

"Big sis, aren't you gonna be cold?" Su asked noticing that it was winter.

"NAH! We are just gonna go to a café, and then at his house," Miki replied grabbing her jacket just in case. Su tilted her head to the side.

Flashback to chapter 3

_"Why?" Su complained, Ran sweat dropped._

_ "Because, you can't sleep over at a boy's house!" Miki said_

_ "Why?" Su asked, Miki sweat dropped._

_ "Well you see Su when you and a boy are alone sometimes… w-well you can't sleep over b-because….well….it's…" Ran began._

_ "IT'S ILLEGAL!" Miki screamed._

_ "Yes it's…."Ran began she glared at Miki, "Illegal!"_

_ "…" Su stared at them, "Oh, well I'll ask Kusukusu-chan,"_

End of flashback

"I thought Yoru-ni chan's parents were away in America," Su remembered. Miki flinched at the name of 'America', Yoru's soon-to-be home.

"T-they are," Miki grumbled.

"Eh? So who is going to be at home with you two?" Su asked.

"no one," Miki replied.

"AHHHH! BIG SIS I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO JAIL!!!" Su cried.

"WHAT!?" Miki screamed Ran sweat dropped until they both remembered something.

_ "IT'S ILLEGAL!" Miki screamed._

"Oh shit," Both Ran and Miki said in union. Ran pulled Miki to the side away from Su.

"It's time we give her the talk," Ran whispered.

"THE TALK!? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THE TALK! I AM GOING ON A DATE HERE!" Miki whispered loudly and frantically.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!" Ran whispered back.

"leave? You think I can leave with my baby sister thinking I am gonna go commit a crime!?"

"Well, give her the talk!" Ran whispered loudly this time.

"THE TALK WHY DON'T YOU GIVE HER THE DAMN TALK!?" Miki exclaimed.

"I can't give her the talk, the talk is your sort of talk, you talk!" Ran exclaimed.

"I don't have time to talk about the talk!" Miki exclaimed.

"Well if you don't have time to talk about the talk then you won't be able to go on your date! So just start talking!" Ran screamed now, Su looked at her questionably.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT! WERE IN THIS TOGETHER! WE _both_ start talking!" Miki hissed as she gripped on to Ran tightly.

"Su," Miki said gently as she and Ran approached her baby sister, "You see, when a girl and a boy is alone sometimes…"

4 minutes later

"BIG SIS I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT!" Su cried. Miki screamed in agrrivation. Ran glared at her skeptically.

"You were planning on doing it, weren't you?" Ran observed.

"What!?" Miki exclaimed, "Don't encourage her, I was talking about boys and girls in generally not-"just then they were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Ran glanced at Miki then at Su.

"MIKI DON'T DO IT!" Ran screamed. Miki kicked Ran in the knee.

"Act your age!" Miki shouted, then she kissed su goodbye and ran out of the house.

--

**Desuka: I wrote too much I am gonna be sick**

**Amu: She is sorry she couldn't update.**

**Desuka: High school….is evil.**

**Amu: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE WOO HOO!**

**Desuka: Amu leave the disclaimer you're not in the story.**


	14. First dates lead to prison?

**Desuka: I know I am taking long to update but well, you see…it's just the date, then the sleepover, then shopping, then the party, and then Christmas, which will be the finale.**

**Miki: Desuka STILL doesn't own shugo Chara**

**Desuka: and the licensed things in this like….brand names and shit like that.**

**Yoru: Hi!**

**Desuka: Bye!**

**~*~**

"_MIKI DON'T DO IT!" Ran screamed. Miki kicked Ran in the knee._

"_Act your age!" Miki shouted, then she kissed Su goodbye and ran out of the house._

**MIKI'S POV**

As soon as I exited the house I was filled with excitement. Relief too, because now I didn't have to listen to my two airhead sisters for the whole weekend! I will be coming home late tonight, so I probably won't get to see them, and Dia will come pick me up early. Like 6:00. Cause she is a freak. ANYWAY….besides all of that….so there I was walking peacefully towards my super-hot perverted cat like boyfriend and his sexy car in my over exaggerated outfit enjoying ma life.

When I got into the car I sighed happily thinking about what fun life is.

"Goodnight," I turned to Yoru and smiled.

"Yo," Yoru greeted plainly as he pecked me on the cheek. Well not PECK like chicken PECK but, you know a k…kiss. STOP MAKING ME SAY SUCH EMBARESSING THINGS HOHOHOHOHOHOHO…. "Buckle up," Yoru commanded, I nodded happily.

After doing so I shouted, "ONWARD TO THE CAFÉ!"

"I change my mind about that," Yoru said simply.

"WHAT!?" I screamed in his ears.

"GOSH MIKI!" He screamed holding his ears.

"S-sorry," I stammered. He shook his head then turned to me and smiled.

"You'll like this place MUCH better," He winked at me as he started up the car. I sighed and decided not to ask questions he hummed to himself as he drove along the road. He turned on the radio and pressed play. _7 things _by Miley Cyrus came on.

"EWWW GROSS!" I screeched. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

"Um I am kind of occupied right here Miki!" Yoru reminded me that he was driving by turning the corner swiftly, I pressed a button, and _Buono_ came on, "TOO GIRLY! CHANGE IT!"

"Oh come on, _My Boy_ isn't that bad," I said to Yoru. He raised his eyebrows still not taking his eyes off the road.

"NOT THAT BAD? How in any way is My boy not that bad, how in any way is it good?" Yoru complained.

"I like it," I whined.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"BECAUSE….it reminds me of you," I whispered.

"WHAT!?" He screamed, as he almost crashed into a bus.

"HEY yoru keep your eye on the road you almost crashed into that Bus!" I scolded.

"oh who cares it was from the elderly home anyway! In what way am I like that song?" Yoru complained begging for an answer in his squeaky cat voice.

"WHAT YOU ALMOST KILLED THE OLD PEOPLE!" I yelled at him.

"WELL THEY SHOULDN'T BE OUT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT ANYWAY!" Yoru complained. Suddenly the song ended and_ Thanks for the memories _by _Fall Out Boy _came on. As if it were magic I and Yoru completely forgot that we were mad at each other and started singing along.

"_I'M GONNA MAKE IT BEND AND BRAKE_!" We shouted together.

"_Say your prayer but, LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL_!" Yoru sang loudly. I giggled and joined in.

"_In case god doesn't show_…."I sang.

"_AND I WANT THESE WORDS TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BUT IT'S THE WRONGS THAT MAKE THE WORDS COME TO LIFE_!" He shouted as he nearly crashed into an orphanage.

"_WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS_?" I joined again, then it was Yoru's turn.

"_IF THAT'S THE WORSE YOU GOT BETTER PUT YOUR FINGERS BACK TO THE KEYS_!" He sang loudly, as he avoided running over a Hobo. Then we sang _**VERY **_loudly……

"_ONE NIGHT AND ONE MORE TIME,_

_THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES, _

_EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T SO GREAT,_

_IT TASTES LIKE YOU,_

_ONLY SWEETER!"_

1 hour later…..

"WE MADE IT!" I flopped out of the car exhausted.

"I CANT BELIEVE I GOT A FUCKING TICKET!" Yoru complained.

"It's your fault, you did crash into the ice cream van, and almost injure that kid," I told him, "Your lucky he didn't sue you, ice cream men are always so friendly."

"WELL if you like ice cream men so much why don't you just get an ice cream man boyfriend, and that kid already was injured I mean did you see his face!" Yoru cursed.

"why can't we just have a normal date!? Who taught you how to drive?!" I Complained.

"Some guy, anyway I am an excellent driver I even taught Rhythm how to drive, that's the favor he owed me!" Yoru bragged.

"NOTE TO SELF: NEVER LET RHYTHM DRIVE ME OR ANY OF MY LOVED ONES ANYWHERE!" I noted loudly.

"WAS THAT A NOTE TO YOURSELF OR THE WHOLE OF JAPAN!? CAUSE I AM PRETTY SURE THEY HEARD!!!" Yoru yelled back at me.

"OH SO NOW YOUR MAD AT ME YOU FAT HIPPO!!!" I exploded

"YES I AM MAD! CUZ YOU ARE INSULTING MY DRIVING!"

"THAT'S CUZ_ I_ AM MAD!"

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE MAD!"

"YES I DO! ON OUR FIRST DATE MY BOYFRIEND NEARLY CRASHED INTO A BUS FILLED WITH THE ELDERLY, AN ORPHANAGE, AND A HOBO! PLUS, HE_ DID_ CRASH INTO AN ICECREAM TRUCK, AND NEARLY INJURED AN UGLY CHILD! WHICH DELAYED OUR WHOLE DATE!" I flew into rage.

"well, at least it was fun," Yoru laughed. I stared at him for a while…. A long, long, long time, for at least 3 minutes, I glared at him for a time.

Then I laughed too.

"We're idiots," Yoru laughed.

"Yeah I know, right? It figures that _our_ first date would be like this!" I laughed.

"Well, Mi-chan," Yoru said as he slung his arm around me and pointed to the building in front of us, "we have arrived!"

"Where is this?" I asked curiously.

"I present to you, the Minamizawa central Japan art museum!" Yoru gave a nice introduction. My whole face brightened up I grabbed his hand tightly and rushed into the museum, dragging him along.

~*~

Ran lay on her pink fluffy bed squeezing her pillow tightly almost drifting off to sleep. When her pretty ring tone rang through her ears she picked up her phone excitedly.

"HIYA!" She screamed.

"Hey Ran, it's Rhythm," The voice on the other end greeted.

"Oh it's _you_, what do you want, you goose!?" Ran hissed into the phone still mad about the bet.

"Tsk, Tsk, looks like someone is a little cranky about the bet….anyway besides that, my birthday party is cancelled," Rhythm explained.

"WHAT!? WHY!!! I WAS SOO LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! AND SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SCHOOL!" Ran erupted over the phone lines.

"You're lucky I have you on speaker or else you would've had to pay for my surgery on my ears," Rhythm whined.

"BUT WHY RHYTHM!?" Ran asked furiously.

"calm down, there is still gonna be a party, it's just only you, Daichi, Temari, Me, and a few of my peeps are going," He explained, now Ran was confused.

"….explain," Ran said slowly.

"Well you see "mummy" wanted to throw the party in Los Angeles, and rent out a villa near the beach," Rhythm explained.

"WAH! FUNN!" Ran squealed.

"No, not fun," Rhythm corrected, "That's way too fancy, and anyways you see since I am so cool and all, I know a guy,"

"Don't we all?" Ran mocked.

"Let me finish!" Rhythm hissed, "Gosh it didn't take this long to talk to Daichi and Temari about this!"

"Shut up," Ran growled.

"Alright, yeah, so this guy….happens to have a sister," Rhythm continues.

"Hey, so do you…..and most of the guys in our school, and in Japan, and in Asia, and in the whole world, a lot of people have sisters," Ran teased.

"YOU JUST LOVE ANNOYING ME DON'T 'CHA!?" Rhythm freaked.

"Oh yeah…..right, right, you were saying something….go on," Ran laughed.

"yes, and this sister owns the coolest club in town, it's called "Frost", pretty cool, eh?" Rhythm bragged.

"Does this have a point Rhythm?" Ran asked restlessly.

"SHE OWNS FROST!" Rhythm screamed.

"Yes, yes, we all know about Frost it's the hottest place in town, not only do you need an ID to enter, you have to be cool, and twenty one." Ran rambled on.

"Yeah….so....you must know what I am thinking now right?" Rhythm laughed.

"You're thinking Arbys," Ran teased yet again, she heard Rhythm scream on the other end in frustration, "No Rhythm….what are you thinking?"

"ME, you, Temari, Daichi, and ma homies, are all gonna go to Frost next Friday night to celebrate my birthday!" Rhythm explained.

"You see Rhythm that is what you should've said the moment I picked up the phone!" Ran yelled harshly.

"It's not my fault your slow!" Rhythm cursed.

"But hey, we aren't twenty one!" Ran gasped.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Ran finally caught on! DUH it's my eighteenth birthday, how did I go from seventeen to twenty one?" Rhythm teased loaded with sarcasm.

"WE CAN'T GO TO A CLUB! We're under-aged! Your mom will freak!" Ran shrieked.

"Ran, Ran, Ran, are you going to turn back into the snotty, bossy, stuck up, older sister Ran, again?" Rhythm asked. That struck a nerve.

"NO!" Ran defended.

"Then, see you at the club!" Rhythm said before hanging up.

"RHYTHM! RHYTHM! OI, RHYTHM!" Ran screamed into the phone but he was already gone, "THE HELL!? DID THAT DIABETIC COW JUST HANG UP ON ME!?"

~*~

Miki and Yoru held hands as they walked through the gallery Miki was bubbling with happiness, Yoru was pleased because he got to see this side of Miki tonight. Although it wasn't much of a date because they barely talked it was another memory to treasure. Miki dragged him around all night until the museum was closing.

At the end of the date, when Yoru was driving her home Miki received a phone call.

"whoever you are, what is it?" Miki answered the phone.

"!" A voice on the other end destroyed her ear drums, they were speaking loud enough to be on speaker.

"YESSSS RAN?" Miki gritted through her teeth.

"THE PARTY IS OFF!" Ran cried.

"ok…." Miki said slowly and confused. Yoru listened in to the convo, since Ran was so loud he could hear from his seat.

"RHYTHMS PARTY!" Ran yelled again. Yoru nearly hit into the homeless center, where the same Hobo was glaring at him from outside.

"WHAT!?" Miki and yoru squealed in Union.

"BUT ITS STILL ON!" Ran screamed. Yoru nearly hit an old woman.

"WHAT!?" They screamed again.

"Hold on sis," Miki said, as she slapped Yoru upside the head. "PAY ATTENTION! THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME YOU ALMOST HARMED THE ELDERLY!"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY THEY ARE OUT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" Yoru complained.

"That isn't the point, the point is, they are out at this time, and you have to be aware!" Miki squealed.

"It isn't as easy as it looks, you know MIKI!" Yoru started an argument.

"O HOHOHOHO," Miki laughed, "I BET I CAN DRIVE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU, HONEY!"

"WELL BRING IT ON, BABE!" Yoru hissed.

"Fine PULL OVER LET ME DRIVE, SWEETIE!" Miki commanded.

"SURE THING, DARLING," Yoru said as he pulled over roughly.

"I AM STILL ON THE PHONE!" Ran yelled.

"TTYL sis, wait no actually, TTYAH, TALK TO YOU AT HOME, BUY!" Miki ended the conversation as she hung up the phone. She then switched spots with Yoru.

"I can see the headlines now: Young student, HINAMORI MIKI, ran over six policemen, one prostitute, and five mermaids, last night in the mid town area heading towards the train station." Yoru said in his reporter voice.

"mermaids, Yoru…really?" Miki asked rolling her eyes.

"Just making it more interesting," Yoru grinned. Miki started up the car placed her foot on the pedal she stomped on it a few times for effect she put her hands on the wheel and glanced at Yoru.

"You might want to buckle up, dear." She said sweetly, he rolled his eyes and did so. Miki smirked and drove the car at light speed, she over took many taxis, never once ran a spotlight, she never exceeded the speed limit, and best of all she didn't traumatize any hobos or elderly. When they got to another traffic light, she ended up right beside, and ice cream truck, she glance at Yoru, then at the truck. She rolled down her window and waved to the man. Yoru's mouth hung open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shrieked.

"You said, and I quote "WELL if you like ice cream men so much why don't you just get an ice cream man boyfriend," so, I am doing what you told me too," She giggled. Then the light turned green, she winked at the ice cream man before driving into the moonlight.

**MIKIS POV**

All was good until, the police stopped us. My heart skipped a beat, and I became very nervous. This big Chinese looking man tapped on the window, I gulped and rolled it down. I turned on my charisma.

"Is there a problem?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes….." The man paused to look at his partner, he took out a note pad and flipped through it, "Yes, mam, I am afraid there is a problem, uh…this car license plate number: XXXXXX, (A/N: couldn't think of one) was seen by seven pedestrians coincidently damaging a bus full of elderly and nearly running over an elderly women not to long ago." He looked at me now. I made a really convincing confused face.

"Really? Officer, you must have the wrong car, I would never-" I began but was cut off.

"SEVEN different pedestrians spotted a car that was this brand, this color, this design, with the same license plate number, harming elderly and vagrants, all in one night." The man rudely interrupted he looked at me seriously, "Although, I must commend you, you are a very charming actress, but I have dealt with your type before and so help me god if I find out you two are up to something, I will make sure you're put in your place,"

"Y-yes officer," I stammered, he did it….he broke through my outer "cool" wall.

"I am letting you off with a warning now because, no one was harmed during these events, and they are in good condition, and do not have enough financial security to sue you, BUT, if I ever see you doing this again I will bring you downtown for further investigation, understand?"

"Yes officer….." I began reading his name tag, "Phillips?" I said confused, all these damn foreigners.

"You got a problem with my name, mam?" He asked briskly, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't feel any particular way about it." I said calmly.

"Trying to act cool again, huh?" He asked, his partner laughed in the back. WHATS SO FUNNY BIG NOSE?! YOUR REFLECTION!?

**Fail Miki. Fail. That dis was a total fail.**

_**Who said that?**_

**They Yoru in your head.**

_**Oh….well, go away.**_

**Okay.**

"Oh yea, one more thing mam," Officer "Philips" said to me.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I am gonna need to see your license," He said. The inside of me went blank.

"My w-what?" I asked twitching.

"Your license, mam," Officer Philips asked getting suspicious.

"OOOO YES! MY LICENSE! Y-YORU SHOW THE MAN MY LICENSE!" I squeaked. Shit…..I am acting suspicious, lower your voice Miki, lower it, "come on yoru show him," Okay my voice was WAYYY to deep just now, I sounded like a man! Officer, his partner, and Yoru all raised their eyebrows.

Yoru handed me a license I handed it to the officer. He inspected it looked at it then sighed.

"This is _his_ license," Officer Phillips sighed indicating to Yoru.

"YORU WHY DID Y-YOU D-DO THAT _MY_LICENSE, YORU,_MY_ LICENSE, HAHAHAHAHA….SILLY BOY." I squealed again, okay lower it just right Miki not too much, "go on, get _my_ license,"

**FAIL.**

**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

It took Yoru a whole lot of rummaging to finally pull out another license and he handed it to me , without a second though I gave it to Officer Phillips. Officer Phillips took one look at it and shook his head before flinging it back at me.

I looked at it, it was Yoru's license again, but using a sharpie pen he gave himself boobs, and long hair.

"Yoru, WHY!?" I yelled, slapping him for the second time tonight.

"We were gonna get caught anyway! I thought why not have fun with it?" Yoru shrugged. I sighed and looked at Officer Phillips, he wasn't happy.

"DO YOU KNOW, the penalty for driving without a license, mam?" He asked me. I gulped and shook my head.

"90 days in prison,"

I am in some deep shit.

--

**Desuka: aww…it's yal's first date!**

**Miki: It's terrible!**

**Yoru: Terrible….but funny.**

**Desuka: Yeah it is pretty funny.**

**Miki: HOW IS PRISON FUNNY?**

**Desuka and Yoru: -shrugs-**

**YORU: R&R**


	15. JAIL BREAK

**Desuka: I thought of something awesome for when Miki and Iru make up and now I am excited!**

**Miki: O.o?**

**Desuka: I do not own shugo chara, I probably never will, I also don't own any songs, brands, or other licensed material in this….but that our little secret ;)**

**Yoru: HI!**

**Desuka: bye**

**Yoru: AGAIN!? **

~*~

Temari sewed her scarf in the parlor in front of the fire place enjoying the peaceful nighttime breeze, well as peaceful as nighttime can be with Miki around. When suddenly two maids interrupted her moment.

"Excuse me Temari-sama, but Ran-sama is here to see you," The maid formally informed the young mistress.

"Ikeda-san, you are well aware of the Fujisaki's infinite rule that any girl from the Hinamori family is always welcome in the household, next time I hope you will remember to just send her in, instead of keeping her waiting," Temari scolded her maid delicately.

"Y-yes, Temari sama, I will bring her in at once," The maid said before bowing. The next thing Temari knew, Ran came through the parlor doors frantic looking.

"WHERE….IS YOUR BROTHER!?" Ran asked freaking out.

"Ran, your hair is out of place, it is very crucial that I brush it as soon as possible, IKEDA-SAN BRING THE BRUSH FOR ME AT ONCE!" Temari commanded.

"I DON'T WANT THE BRUSH I WANT RHYTHM!" Ran wailed. Temari raised her eyebrows at this.

"IKEDA-SAN BRING THE BRUSH _AND_ THE IDIOT!" Temari called, after waiting four seconds she got a reply, then she turned to Ran, "Are you happy, now?"

"not quite!" Ran growled, "What is this about having the party in a club!"

"SHHH….Mother is still upstairs you know, oh dear, I do hope she did not hear that, IKEDA-SAN BRING ME THE BRUSH, THE IDIOT, _AND _THE SECURITY TAPE,"

"You mean you are perfectly aware of this clubbing nonsense and you are fine with it?" Ran asked flabbergasted by Temari's OOC-ness.

"Yes, yes I am, I am." Temari sighed as she flopped over the antique arm chair dramatically, "Oh woe is me! What am I? I am nothing but a young Ojou-sama! A humble slave!" She began her monologue.

"Slave?" Ran echoed.

"Yes, a slave, a mere servant to the likes of my arrogant older brother, Prince Rhythm. Sadly Mother wishes to throw him a ball in a far away land! My brother you see, is just making eighteen! His mind is nothing but a copy, a…." Before she could continue Ran interrupted.

"Stop with the shakespare-ity, already!" Ran hissed.

"Look Ran, my dear friend, the truth that I will inform you about may or may not cause shock in your heart, Rhythm is turning eighteen, he probably assumes he is an adult and old enough to make these decisions, the reason behind the whole club thing was to escape mothers party planning, every year she plans one for him, I guess this year he grew out of it," Temari explained. Ran thought for a while, then she raised her eyebrows.

"So this whole thing is just him making a statement?" She questioned. Temari nodded happily.

"And you are fine with-" Ran began when suddenly another maid interrupted their conversation.

"Temari-sama, I am terribly sorry bu-" The maid began,

"Are you?" Temari asked with attitude raising her thin and perfect eyebrows. The maid looked very nervous as though Temari's piercing eyes could see right through her.

"H-H-Hinamori s-s-an is on the phone!" The maid choked out bowing. Temari gave her a perplexed look.

"But how can that be? Hinamori-san is right here…." Temari began she glanced at Ran, then back at the maid, "bring me two phone extensions, as fast as you can,"

"Y-YES Temari-sama!" The Maid squealed as she disappeared down the hall. Ran and Temari glanced at each other conversing with their eyes. Then the maid came back and gave both of the girls each an extension, then left quickly. A little to quickly….

"Good evening," Temari answered the phone, Ran turned on her extension and listened in silently.

"TEMARIIIIIII" The voice on the other end wailed.

"M-Miki?" Temari asked surprised, Ran furrowed her brow in confusing.

"S-sorry T-Temari…I…n-need a f-f-f-…favor," Miki choked out and you could tell she was nervous. Ran's chest felt heavy as she too became nervous.

"Yes Miki…..tell me," Temari replied calmly and sweetly, after doing so they heard someone take a deep breath on the other side, and some sniffling. Was Miki….in trouble? It sounded like she was crying….

Ran suddenly became even more nervous and afraid for her little sister, and she could tell she had been crying.

"W-well, y-you see…..T-Temari I am sorry b-but…p-please lend me some money!" Miki choked out.

"W-what?" Temari asked surprised as if she didn't hear. Ran's eyes were wide and she was now breathing heavily covering the microphone part of the phone so that she could not be heard. Miki was crying on the other end too, Temari was composed as usual, she sighed and then spoke first, "Miki, if it is for you then I really have no choice, you and Su are like my little sisters and if you ever need help from me I will make certain that you will get it, how much do you need?"

"three hundred and f-fifty please, I w-will pay you b-back!" Miki begged. Temari sighed in relief.

"So little? What a scanty price! Miki please do not burden yourself, it is quite alright if you do not pay back I did not use my allowance this week, I shall give it to you!" Temari replied gleefully.

"Thank you very much!" Miki cried however she was not finished yet, she sniffled then continued, "May you please deliver it?"

"I will have my maids deliver it as soon as possible, where are you?" Temari asked.

"T-Temari….please…..don't tell R-Ran, I am in the building across from the park," Miki begged.

"There are many parks, Miki," Temari reminded her.

"The one Ran had her fifth birthday party at, that park, it's a blue building," Miki replied, "Go in, and….ask for Hinamori and Tsukiyomi,"

"I will be right there," Temari said, Miki sighed on the other end.

"Temari….sorry about t-this you really are my big s-sister," Miki sighed.

"Don't worry, farewell," Temari sighed and hung up. Ran switched off the phone at the same time too. They looked at each other.

"MIKKIII!" Ran shrieked, "WHAT DID THAT FAT CHEESE DO! OMG! OMG! What if she did_ that_?"

"Ran, dear, calm down, did what? What is _that_?" Temari asked confused, Ran glanced around and whispered something in her ear. "RAN! She most certainly DID NOT do that!"

"Well what did she do!?" Ran screamed.

"What did who do?" Rhythm asked appearing in the doorway.

"Rhythm now is not the time!" Ran hissed.

"WELL YOU GUYS CALLED ME!" He accused the two girls, they paused for a moment and thought.

"Oh yeah we did," Ran sighed.

"Well I do not recall," Temari sighed, "Rhythm, Ran and I are stepping out for a bit, please mind the security tape, Ran mentioned the "plan" when she came,"

"Ran!" Rhythm gasped at me, "Can't you be a little more sneaky?"

"I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS WHEN I GET BACK!" Ran screamed.

"fine, fine, where you guys going?" Rhythm asked.

"To the building across from the park," Temari replied, Rhythms eyes widened.

"W-Which park?" Rhythm asked.

"Remember Ran's birthday party when she turned five?" Ran asked Rhythm he nodded, "There,"

"U-um, sis, the only building across from the park is the police station," Rhythm explained.

"Oh that's convenient," Temari thought while Ran just stared with her mouth wide open as well as her eyes. "I mean if there were to be any crimes happening in the park were young children often play….OH MY GOD! MIKI IS AT THE POLICE STATION,"

"Took ya long enough," Rhythm mumbled.

"I don't feel so…." Ran began and next thing anyone knew she fainted.

"What do we do now?" Rhythm asked his bewildered sister.

"Well, I am not sure about you brother but I no longer think I should be the one delivering the money to Miki, it should be Ran, if Miki truly got in illegal trouble then this predicament should be dealt with by family, not by us." Temari replied formally. Rhythm sighed.

"Well, we will have Toshiro-san take a look at her then, since she well….fainted an all, and in the meantime, I will teach you how to speak like normal people," Rhythm explained to Temari.

"What? Why must I learn to speak like you, commoners?!" Temari asked disgusted as she dialed Toshiro, the Fujisaki's private doctor, number. Rhythm sighed.

"Don't you think a certain someone is tired of typing all these big words?" Rhythm asked coughing.

"Oh," Temari replied like she understood something she nervously laughed too, suddenly she went back to the phone, "Oh good evening, Toshiro-san, sorry to bother you so late, but It seems we are in need of your assistance."

"Yes, Mrs. Fujisaki?" The doctor asked appearing in the doorway.

"AHHH!" Temari shrieked, she had her back turned away from the doorway and she was still on the phone. "Why are you here?" She demanded to know as she swung around.

"Oh well, I came to check up on one of your Maids, Judy-san." The doctor explained.

"What, so late at night?" Temari gasped.

"Well yes, she needs regular check-ups day and night, it is a serious injury," Toshiro continued.

"Oh my, that sounds awful! What happened to her?" Temari inquired. Dr. Toshiro glanced at Rhythm with spite for a second then back at Temari.

"Don't worry about, Temari dear, what did you need me for again?"

"AH-Well, I see I am not needed….so I guess I'll…..just….go," Rhythm said nervously.

"Good night, brother," Temari said waving sweetly.

"Yes good night," Toshiro grumbled glaring at him still.

~*~

"Man, I can't believe I am in the slammer!" Yoru grumbled behind the bars.

"Well, technically not yet," Miki said to him her voice filled with hope, "Temari will be here any minute!"

"Well it sure is taking her long….man I could use some tuna~nya!" Yoru complained. Miki's left eye twitched, as she smiled weirdly.

"KAWAIII!" She screamed as she had her little fan girl moment, "I haven't heard Yoru's "nya" in so long!"

"Hey you two keep it down over there!" The police man hissed at them as he glared at them from behind the bars. Miki stuck her tongue out at him while pulling her eye lid down. "Why you….." he muttered standing up.

"Hey officer, if we go to jail, are we gonna be in the same cell?" Yoru asked.

"of course not!" The officer exclaimed.

"But we have to be in the same cell!" Yoru complained like a child.

"Oh and why is that?" The officer smirked thinking he would play with these kids when really he was the one being played.

"because we only have one month left together before I move to America so we have to spend as umch time together as possible old man!" Yoru complained.

"OLD MAN…WHY YOU!" He got up again ready to pounce.

"omg Miki he's gonna attack!" Yoru joked nudging her girlfriend.

"Ooh scary!" Miki giggled.

"You kids are lucky that…" He began but was cut off by Yoru.

"You're to unfit to even harm a bug?" Miki asked sweetly.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT I AM GONNA-" He said while he marched over to the cell they were in.

"MIKI!" A way to familiar voice screamed as the door swung open everyone turned around and saw Ran, but not just Ran, the old Ran. The mature snobby Ran. The Ran from the beginning of the story….yup, she was back. "Why?" She asked loudly, "Tell me why! Out of all the girls in Japan it had to be my sister to get thrown in this situation!"

"R-Ran?" Miki asked frightened, "Where is T-Temari?"

"I was at her house…." Ran said deathly, "When you called."

"O-oh," Miki stammered in realization.

"I heard everything," Ran's voice sounded cold and icy, her tone steady and deadly her gaze fixed at Miki her eyes piercing though her. She then turned around to the officer, "Sir, I am very sorry for my sister and her boyfriend's IRRESPONSIBLE behavior." Ran bowed emphasizing loudly on "irresponsible"

"here is the 350," Ran replied.

"350?" The policeman inquired.

"But it's only 150 for your sister," The man explained. Ran's eyes widened as she swung her head around and glared at Miki.

"200 MORE FOR YORU!" Miki squealed, "I wasn't gonna steal the money I swear!"

"what he can pay for himself! His parents are loaded!" Ran screamed pointing at Yoru. He made a sad lost kitten face, Ran rolled her eyes. "Fine, not cuz of that lame face, because we already have 350 here but I expect you to pay it back!"

"yes mam!" Yoru replied, she sighed and handed it to the officer. He nodded and walked over to the cell unlocked it with his keys, and let them go.

"Thanks officer," Miki smiled. He looked frightened for a moment.

"Don't let this happen again, now little lady." He said authoritive like, "_please_ don't let this happen again," he begged.

"Miki, what did you do to the man?" Ran whispered as they all left the police station.

~*~

"um," Miki began, when Ran and her got home, Ran glanced at her coldly.

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna turn back into the fun Ran now?" Miki asked.

"I don't know," Ran sighed, "I just….I have always been this way so…..I mean, I just….want to keep you out of trouble….when you get in these situations I always think "it would've been different if I had raised her better" or "it would've been different if…..mom was here," …I…..just…." Ran collapsed on the couch.

"Ran," Miki sighed as she hugged her sister, "I honestly can't imagine how you must feel, and I don't understand your emotions at all but what I can tell you is, everything happends for a reason right?"

"so they say," Ran mumbled sniffling.

"Then there are no mistakes, everything you did while taking care of me and Su, whether it was disciplining us, or treating us, or helping us, everything you did effected the way we are, and the way we are effected the all the events that have happened up to now, good and bad. And Ran, if you were to wish that the bad things never happened, or the bad things to turn out differently, then some of the good things wouldn't exist, good can also come from bad." Miki explained hugging her tightly.

"When did you get so deep?" Ran grumbled.

"Been hanging out with Dia," Miki giggled.

"I like that child you know, MUCH BETTER THAN IRU." Ran told Miki.

"I know she is. But….there are some things I miss about Iru. Things I can't do with Dia," Miki sighed, "I guess Mimi-chi and Devil are finally split up."

"Hey hottie," Ran said Miki moving away from the hug as they both sat in the living room couch at midnight.

"Yeah?" Miki asked.

"Iru wasn't always…..like that….was she?" Ran asked.

"Actually no she used to be pink and frilly and stylish." Miki noted.

"No not her gothness, I mean her whore-ness." Ran grumbled hitting Miki on the head gently.

"Oh…no." Miki replied, Ran raised an eyebrow, "Well she always got attention from boys, but only around the last year of middle school she started entertaining them, the only thing was she would swindle them and break their hearts, and It seemed to keep her going, much like her fuel."

"Did her goth phase start there?" Ran asked.

"Well….i guess so, she cut her hair short-short and put in double piercings, of course her excessive lip gloss, and only short dark miniskirts could be found in her pants draw." Miki replied.

"Hottie, do you remember which day this started exactly?" Ran asked.

"Nope, its hard to remember, the phase was a gradual thing it sort of started happening and then it kind of sunk in and became her true self, and it was a normal thing that we got used to," Miki replied not realizing they were having an entire conversation about this.

"What was the first thing about this phase that you noticed?" Ran asked.

"Cant remember," Miki answered bluntly.

"Then, the last." Ran pressed on.

"hm….the mini skirts," Miki noted.

"Around which time was this?" Ran asked.

"How am I supposed to remember?" Miki asked.

"It's simple, you couldn't of noticed on a school day since you wear uniform," Ran replied. Miki's eyes opened in realization.

"Omg, I remember now….it was a month after mom died, I still hadn't fully recovered but we had picked this day out for a long time to go shopping for clothes for Iru to wear to her crush Jun-kun's birthday party, but when we met up, her hair was already cut by then and so was her double piercings, she has another guy around her shoulder, and she was wearing a short, tight black skirt with fishnet stockings underneath," Miki explained.

"So that phase came at the same time as the boy phase," Ran noted. Miki nodded.

"The same guy and her hung out at school together for about a week, so I spent most of my time with Yoru and then, next thing we knew she was with another guy, stayed with him for two weeks and then switched." Miki reminisced.

"And Jun-kun?" Ran asked.

"He……had a girlfriend, but Iru flatly said she didn't care." Miki sighed, Ran's eyes widened as if she knew something…something big. She grabbed Miki by the shoulders and shook her.

"Iru became a whore because of Jun-kun! How badly did she love him?" Ran asked.

"A lot," Miki replied still startled by the fact that Ran pounced on her shoulders.

"Something must've happened between those two, Miki can't you see! Iru is always saying 'you don't understand….you'll never understand!' that's because there is something to understand! Something must've happened that caused so much rage that she had to get rid of it some how, she had to ease the pain, and that was in heart breaking. She isn't a whore, she just loves to hurt people, because she was hurt too!" Ran realized.

"But what about how she flirts and stuff?" Miki asked suddenly realizing that she had made a big mistake.

"A skill developed over time!" Ran explained, "People would think she is a whore because she is always with guys and she flirts with them to get with them, butt hats because it is the only way for her to keep tjat pain inside, by hurting people, and once she hurts them she seeks for new prey. It all makes sense! That's why she is always so calm and cool, because her pain is suppressed, but at the Halloween party, once she saw that I wasn't hurt once she saw that she was rejected yet again by a guy she couldn't hold it in!"

"And I punched her!" Miki exclaimed, "Ran I punched her!"

"But Miki, you had the right to, that is not the proper way to get rid of your anger," Ran sighed, "It all makes sense."

"What do I do?" Miki shrieked.

"Get to bed, right now it's 11:00 you have to wake up early tomorrow, okay?" Ran commanded, "So get some rest."

"But Ran," Miki complained.

"Get to bed hottie or I'll become mean again." Ran threatened gleefully.

"Fine, fine," Miki complained as she disappeared into her room.

--

**Desuka: MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Forgotten friendship and Ran's revenge

**Desuka: Well I have nothing to say so….**

**Miki: Desuka doesn't own shugo chara, or any other licensed material included in this story/ chapter.**

**Desuka: They know that already, why'd you have to say it again?**

**Miki: Well you know…..**

**Desuka: Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Dia walked through the almost perfect neighborhood, where the birds chirped around the peaceful environment, and the neighbor's dog returned home from late night patrolling, the flowers were being watered, the postman fed the birds as he hummed a gentle tune, Dia turned the corner, and a loud exclamation boomed throughout the neighborhood.

"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU!" Miki screamed, as she slammed her front door with her foot and walked over to the gate ready to wait outside, her sleepover bag slung over her shoulder, wearing her blue sweats and her black tank, her hair in its usual messy style. The neighbors glared at her from their kitchen window. The postman looked disgusted. She smirked at this.

"Young lady could you _please _keep it down!" A slightly elderly uppity voice yelled from the second floor of the building next to them. Miki looked up to see an old but not too old woman glaring at her from the window. Miki rolled her eyes ignoring the woman completely and looked the other way, "Honestly! Ever since you three moved in it has been non-stop chaos!"

Miki sighed and leaned on the gate when she noticed her orange headed friend had approached her.

"Miki!" Dia greeted happily, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Yo," Miki greeted, also with a smile. Dia's long ginger hair was pulled into two long pigtails, she was wearing a long yellow skirt, and an orange T.

"Let us go!" Dia proclaimed, "Onward men!"

"I'm a girl, you psycho," Miki giggled, as she followed Dia down the lane towards her house. Before she left, Miki looked up and saw the woman glaring at her from above she simply flashed her middle finger at the woman and then continued walking alongside with Dia.

As the two walked side by side, they never once noticed how weird they looked. They were literally day and night, Miki's black and dark blue attire next to Dia's orange and yellow, looked really weird. Miki never looked strange beside Iru because they both loved black.

Suddenly Miki found herself flashing back…..

_2 YEARS AGO…_

"_Hey Devil, watch where you're going!" Miki scolded her friend as she bumped into her by accident her eyes glued to her phone._

"_You watch where you're going! Gosh, you've been in my way a lot lately," Iru cursed._

"_Your way or my way?" Miki grumbled, "is your cyber geek boyfriend gonna get in the way of our shopping today?"_

"_Look, he is not my boyfriend…..yet, anyway, am I not allowed to text?" Iru grouched as she bumped into Miki yet again but this time she pushed her into a pole._

"_IRU!" Miki screamed._

"_Holy shit!" Iru laughed._

"_It's not funny!" Miki complained. Iru raised her eyebrow. "Only a little…."_

"_Oh come on you know you want to laugh," Iru teased._

"_I…I…FINE! IT's kinda funny, but you're dead!" Miki giggled, as she got up and shoved Iru into a wall, "now that is funny,"_

"_hahaha, it is isn't it?" Iru laughed at herself, Miki's jaw dropped._

"_You were supposed to be upset!" Miki grouched._

"_No cuz I have a good sense of humor," Iru snickered._

"_whatever we should get going…." Miki grumbled._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Miki!" Dia squealed.

"Huh? What?" Miki asked snapping out of it.

"We're here," Dai giggled. Miki gaped at the sight in front of her.

"Iruuu! Wake up!" Nana cursed, kicking the girl on the floor.

"Shut up, can't you see I am sleeping, bitch?" Iru cursed under the covers.

"But we are going to the mall today!" Nana whined.

"Well your damn designer purses aren't gonna disappear I need some fucking sleep since you kept me up all night with that anal scrub nonsense," Iru complained.

"Ru-chan," Nana said sweetly and you could hear in her voice that she was holding back laughter, "It's facial scrub anal means-"

"LOOK DO I CARE! THE POINT IS YOU KEPT ME UP!" Iru complained.

"That's Cuz you are spendin' the weekend by me!" Nana squealed, "Hello, sleepover!"

"I have never been to a sleepover where the hostess makes the guest sleep on the frigging floor!" Iru hissed.

"Well just how many sleepovers have you been to, Ru-chan," Nana asked infuriated.

"….." Iru suddenly became quiet as an old memory was brought back to her.

FLASHBACK

"_Why must I help clean up your home videos?" Iru asked annoyed, her cute long hair was now cut off, they had just gotten home from school._

"_Because Devil, I am moving so,"_

"_And what does that have to do with me?"_

"_Oh just stop complaining and help," Miki grumbled, as she pulled out the brown cardboard box marked 'OUR MEMORIES'. Iru grumbled trying to make it seem like she was lazy when really she didn't want Miki to move so she refused to help with any moving activities…yet here she was. Miki just stared at the box, Iru could see tears were about to form._

"_AH-Let's go! I don't have all day, you know." Iru commanded. _

"_Oh!" Miki exclaimed snapping out of it. She opened the box and they began discarding of the unnecessary or broken things, when suddenly they stumbled upon a tape called 'MIKI'S FIRST SLEEPOVER', "Devil! Look! Look!"_

"_What? It's a tape," Iru said simply. _

_Miki sighed and walked over to the TV she turned on the VCR and inserted the tape. The screen was at first blank then suddenly an Image appeared of two little girls one with short blue hair and bright blue eyes, and one with shoulder length dark purple hair and dark red eyes. Miki and Iru. Miki was wearing a care bears night gown that was light blue and striped, and Iru was wearing pink poka dotted pajamas with ducky slippers to match._

"_That's…." Iru began._

"_Us," Miki finished as she pressed play….._

"My name is Hinamori Miki!" Miki yelled at the camera in her cute undeveloped voice.

"I AM IRU!" Iru screamed loudly. She put her arm around Miki, "We ARE THE BIGGEST ROCK STARS!"

"The biggest!" Miki nodded, "We are so BIG! That everyone knows our name!"

"EVERYONE!" Iru preached.

"IN THE WORLD!"

"AND THE OTHER WORLD!" Miki squealed.

"What other world?" Little Iru asked confused.

"The magic world, you know where faries, and princes, and unicorns live!" Miki listed.

"What about Teletubbies?" A voice behind the camera asked.

"NO!" Iru and Miki said at the same time, and they giggled at that.

"Why not?" The voice continued, the voice was soft and gentle.

"MOMMY!" Miki squealed, "Teletubbies live in the TV! How can they live in the magic world?"

"Oh, I am sorry, silly mistake," The voice said laughing. The two girls shook their heads not noticing how their theory made no sense…..

"ME AND MIKI!" Iru screamed again pointing at the camera, "WILL BE THE BIGGEST ROCKSTARS EVER!"

The camera turned towards Miki now she blushed slightly, "When me and Iru grow big, big, we will form a band, and we will be a big rockband! We will make rock music in front of the whole world!"

"And the other world!" Iru reminded Miki.

"Alright, Alright, you two "rock stars" had enough fun for tonight, all big superstars know when its time for bed," The voice behind the camera said.

"Awww," The two girls complained.

"Alright, Alright," The voice sighed, and the video ended.

"_Wow, we were so cute," Miki smiled. Iru nodded._

"_I was cuter though," Iru thought._

"_WHAT NO YOU WERE NOT!"_

END FLASHBACK

"IRUUUUU!" Nana complained kicking her once again, Iru snapped out of her memory.

"TODAY I NEED MY SLEEP!" Iru complained.

"By the time you finish sleeping the mall will be closed!" Nana complained.

"Then we go tomorrow!" Iru sneered, "It's simple,"

"Aww man, but I wanted to go today really, really, bad!" Nana complained stomping her foot.

"You only have yourself to blame," Iru said, as she crawled back under her sheets and drifted off to sleep.

"Dia…this….this is your house?" Miki asked flabbergasted.

"No I just thought I would show you this random building," Dia stated.

"Oh," Miki sighed in relief.

"NO you twit!" Dia laughed, "Of course this is my house,"

"AH-Really? But it's so….so….glamorous," Miki gaped. Dia was a flawless liar and sometimes it got Miki into some seriously wacked discussions.

"Yes I know, doesn't it suit me?" Dia asked flipping her hair.

"No….no it does not. I always expected your house to be this big extravagant traditional Japanese home," Miki explained.

"Well, at least it has two of those qualities," Dia smiled, she grabbed Miki's hand, and lead her inside, "come on!"

As they entered the house Miki took everything in, the modern kitchen with built in appliances and stainless steel counters, the futuristic living room set that looked like the ones you would see in a celebrity condo, and the dining room that seemed to have come out of a new edition of a home decorating magazine. The swirling dangerous yet stylish glass staircase that lead to the even more exciting upstairs.

The upstairs didn't have separate rooms, it was one big room, with a bunch of glass windows welcoming the sun as it shined upon the stylish orange bean bags, and the round fluffy yellow bed, it had a single door, that apparently led to other rooms.

"This is my room," Dia said as Miki gaped at it.

"I figured," Miki sighed, "Your room takes up a whole floor!"

"I'm special," Dia smiled radiantly, as though she were advertising her face. Miki turned away from the awkward sight.

"So…" Miki said, "what we gonna do now?"

"Well tomorrow we go shopping at the mall," Dia smiled, and Miki turned to look at her again, "So today, how about we discuss a few things,"

"What things?" Miki asked confused.

"Well we have a lot of dates planned, Rhythm's birthday party on Sunday night, then the Christmas dance 8 days later!" Dia explained.

"Hehe, I can't wait for Rhythm's party everyone's gonna fall asleep Monday morning at school!" Miki giggled again, "I just love it when Rhythm has a party! I bet there is gonna be all the booze I can drink!"

"Oh be sure to introduce me," Dia reminded Miki.

"Oh he'll be …uh….very pleased to meet you," Miki said looking at her from head to toe, Dia giggled oblivious to what Miki was trying to hint.

"Then, please do," She smiled, Miki turned away again shaking her head.

"Ran!" Rhythm shrieked, "Stop it!"

"Ran, I am afraid your efforts will not cause my brother to reconsider the terms of your bet," Temari said sweetly sipping her mint tea.

"You wanna bet?" Ran asked smacking him again with Cushion.

"LOOK!" Rhythm growled as he stopped the cushion with his hand, "Get over it! Daichi is a part of your life you can't just forget him, so if you think I did anything wrong think again, if it weren't for me you never would've talked to him!"

"Well good, I don't ever want to talk to him again!" Ran said on the verge of tears. "That….thing just easily took him away…that shows how much he really cares for me!"

"Ran…." Temari said solemnly looking up from her tea.

"They're probably gonna show up together at the party, and….and….." Ran trailed off.

"WELL!" Temari stood up suddenly her fist clenched at her sides, a dark aura flowing through the room.

"SHIT! It's the 'off mode' again!" Rhythm said taking cover behind the book shelf.

"LET'S WIN THAT BASTARD BACK! THEN WE'LL CRUSH HIMMMMMM…." Temari screamed laughing devilishly.

"Win him back? What do you mean?" Ran asked confused.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Temari screamed, "HEY BITCHES!"

"Yes, Temari-sama," A maid appeared with long red hair near Temari's side.

"I have never seen that maid before," Ran commented to Rhythm.

"Oh she deals with Temari in her "off" state," Rhythm replied.

"Take us to the mall!" Temari commanded.

"Yes Temari-sama," The Maid said oh-so sweetly.

"Ah, Big sis's socks are gonna need some extra fabric softener," Su noted as she did the stood over the washer. Saturday morning laundry always calmed her, suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!"

She made her way down the hallway to the front door and opened it gently to see who was at the door.

"HEY!" A cheerful voice sang as its owner opened the door and invited themselves inside.

"Kusukusu," Su moaned and she shut the door with her foot gently, "What do you want?"

"Rhythm is having a birthday party!" Kusukusu proclaimed loudly as if Su hadn't already known.

"Well…yes," Su replied awkwardly. Kusukusu's jaw dropped as she glared at Su.

"You knew!" Kusukusu exclaimed, "I can't believe this!"

"Well why would I tell you something like that?" Su asked confused. A slight tint of red high-lighted Kusukusu's cheeks.

"Because I like him!" Kusukusu screamed frustrated. Su pouted at this and folded her arms.

"Well then tell me!" Su screamed annoyed, even in aggravation she was cute. Kusukusu stared at her for a long time before shaking her head and continuing.

"never mind that, can you take me to the party? Surely you must be invited!" Kusukusu begged.

"Well there is no guest list this time I am aware," Su thought to herself, "Rhythm-ni san is greeting by the gate,"

"So…." Kusukusu pressed looking hopefull.

"He would let me in even with a friend," Su stated, then smiled, "Okay….you can come!"

"Shopping time!" Kusukusu announced.

"Oooh," Su giggled, "I'll go call Mussashi!"

"Ran you look gorgeous," Temari smiled sweetly. They were in the most expensive boutique in the mall, with 6 maids carrying their shopping bags.

"I dunno," Ran shifted about uncomfortably, she was wearing a tight pink mini-skirt and a black tank top with a pair of black heels.

"You're right too simple!" Temari announced, she clapped her hand and the shopping assistant came over.

"Yes customer?" She asked sweetly.

"Spice up that outfit!" Temari commanded.

"Sure thing madam," She replied as she took Ran into the changing room.

"Oi, Temari are you serious about this?" Rhythm whispered when he was sure Ran had left the room.

"About…." Temari pondered as she glanced at her brother thoughtfully.

"This whole 'win the bastard back then crush him' thing, are you serious?" Rhythm asked his twin with a stern expression fixed onto his face.

"Rhythm we've worked too hard to get those two together to crush it all in one night," Temari replied simply her words sounded like a riddle to Rhythm as it took him a long time to process what she had said.

"Then, what do you intend to do?" Rhythm asked suddenly his voice dripping with anxiety.

"You'll see brother," Temari giggled. Before Rhythm could further question his sister he was interrupted by Ran emerging from the changing room.

"No," was all she said to them. When she was about to turn back around Temari stopped her with her voice.

"At least let me examine you properly," Temari pleaded. Ran stopped and turned around a huge frown placed on her face.

She was wearing a poofy high-waist black skirt with a striped black and light pink tube top with black heels and a black jacket over it.

"Ran you look like you Hannah Montana," Rhythm chuckled.

"That's it! Get me out of this!" Ran commanded stopping her foot.

"Ran come on you look like a supermodel," Temari persuaded while she slapped Rhythm with her hand bag.

"Well it does feel like it but Rhythm said…." Ran mumbled, self consciously.

"That he is going to wait in the limo!" Temari continued and ended the sentence viciously. "Ran you're wearing that!"

"But…"

"My turn!" Temari announced gleefully as she jumped out of her chair, "Ladies do you best!"

"I like this!" Kusukusu announced as she modeled her outfit in front of the mirror.

"Hmmm," Su considered the outfit as KusuKusu modeled about.

"It's nice," Mussashi agreed. Kusukusu smiled gratefully.

She was wearing a long green tube top with a thin belt hanging loosely around it by her waist, and a pair of black skinny jeans underneath.

"It's simple and cute," Su replied smiling, "But….the girls around Rhythm-ni san work harder,"

"Then so shall I!" Kusukusu's mind changed completely, she marched back into the changing room.

"What do you think?" Temari asked parading around the boutique, she was wearing a gentle lilac colored party dress that poofed out, it had a halter neck and a big dark purple belt wrapped around it right above the waist line, she completed the outfit with high purple boots and a purple jacket.

"Hannah Montana the second," Ran snickered, "But it works."

"Oh goodie, I'll be curling my hair tonight!"

"Don't you get tired of purple?" Ran asked slumped into the chair.

"Don't you get tired of pink?" Temari threw back and Ran before heading back into the changing room.

"Hmm," Ran thought as she lay lazily over the antique looking chair.

"This one!" Kusukusu squealed as she jumped out the changing room. She was wearing short orange pants with green fishnet stockings underneath along with orange converse and an orange tube top that you could barely because of the high-collar green jacket ending right below her chest that covered it up. Her dark blonde hair was let out and her face brightened up.

"You look very nice," Su smiled.

"You have indeed gone the extra mile," Mussashi commented. A few guys whistled, and Kusukusu glared.

"Well I guess we're finished!" Kusukusu squealed as she went back into the changing room to return to her normal state.

"Mussashi, can you ask your driver to stop at the supermarket on the way home?" Su asked curiously.

"Groceries?" Mussashi questioned.

"Yup!" Su smiled. Mussashi nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Kawaiii!" A girl behind them chirped, "What a nice couple…"

"Thanks for taking me shopping Temari, I would sleepover but Miki is gone off to Dia's house and I wouldn't want Su to be alone," Ran said solemnly as they returned to the Fujisaki household.

"Well bye," Rhythm smirked, "Don't forget to start asking a first year to the dance, no matter what you still lost the bet,"

"Shut up," Ran glared.

"Ran maybe Su could stay over here for the night since you are concerned," Temari suggested.

"That's a great idea, and she could experience her fist party!" Ran replied keen on the idea she grabbed the phone and started dialing a number, when it rung out she made a confused face and called another number.

"Hello?" Su answered her phone politely, "Ah, Big sis!"

"Hi Su, how come you aren't at home?"

"I went out with Kusukusu and Mussashi, and then he took me grocery shopping,"

"That's nice of him, anyways have you heard of Rhythm's party?"

"Yes I have, I plan to attend,"

"Really?" This surprised Ran and was made perceptible by her tone.

"Yes I do,"

"Well that's great! I was calling to suggest you sleepover by Temari and tonight until Sunday night when the party starts,"

"That's a great idea sis!" Su giggled, and then she turned to look at Kusukusu sitting in the car looking through the window absentmindedly, "Um…may I bring a friend…I would not want to get in the way of you and Temari-ne chan's older fun."

"Well….I suppose, actually that's very thoughtful," Ran muttered the last part an turned to ask Temari for permission, "She says you can,"

"Good! I'm going home to take care of the laundry I should be there in about 3 hours with me and Kusukusu's sleepover stuff, would you like me to bring you clothes as well sis, I don't recall you leaving with a sleepover bag," Su asked.

"Yes, thank you Su."

"Bye sis, love you,"

"Bye,"

"Tomorrow will be funnn! We're FINALLY GONNA GO TO THE MALL!" Nana squealed.

"Shut up," Iru hissed.

"I can't wait to go the mall tomorrow," Miki giggled.

"Me neither!" Dia agreed.

**Desuka: Okay Miki and Iru should make up by the next chapter**

**Yoru : R&R**

**Desuka: Yes, please do.**


	17. Party preparation

**Miki**: **Desuka doesn't own shugo chara, or any other licensed material included in this story/ chapter.**

**Desuka: That's me! The girl who doesn't own anything….except this story and it's plot…..**

**Miki: Speaking of this story….um….can you….**

**Desuka: Yes?**

**Miki: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Desuka: Someone is cranky….**

**O.O.O.O**

"It's time!" Miki shouted excitedly as she woke up in Dia's house. She was sharing Dia's huge and elaborate orange bed.

"I know," Dia replied as she entered the room in a towel, "The bath is ready,"

"You didn't wake me up!" Miki realized and she pouted to show her displeasure.

"I thought it would be best not to," Dia said giggling. Miki sighed and jumped out of bed. She went to her sleepover bag and picked out some clothes, then disappeared into the bathroom.

**O.O.O.O**

"Kusukusu," Su whispered as she shook her friend gently, "Wake up,"

"HUH? WHAT!" Kusukusu screamed as she woke.

"Shhh…." Su said placing a finger over her mouth.

"Oh…where am I?" Kusukusu said looking around confused. She looked around only to see a fancy intricate, old-fashioned, western styled bedroom. She was sharing a princess style bed with her best friend Su, at the…the…. "FUJISAKI RESIDENT!"

"Ara~ you remember now, don't you?" Su said giggling lightly. Kusukusu blushed and looked down.

"S-So that means I am in the same building as…as…RHYTHM-SENPAI!" Kusukusu squealed flopping back down on the bed.

"Yeah….just like school." Su reminded her.

"T-THAT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" Kusukusu exclaimed sitting up.

"It is?" Su asked confused.

"It is!" Kusukusu replied, "Like If I scream a little too loud he'll hear it and know it is me, if I enter a common room like the living room, dining room, parlor, or kitchen there is a slight chance he might be there and a-a-alone! If he is in pain and cries out, I will be one of the few people to hear! If he calls out for his sister, I will know what they are talking about! If I touch the walls there is a slight chance he might be on the other s-s-side! If I…."

"Oh hush!" Su commanded, "I get it, I get it…"

"Well….let's get ready for the day," Kusukusu squealed in happiness.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Su sighed, "Let's call for the maids to ready the bath,"

"Ooh Su! You make us sound so fancy!" Kusukusu swooned as she felt her cheeks and swayed.

"Temari-san says to always act like a young mistress whenever we visit," Su explained.

"THEN I SHALL ABUSE THIS POWER LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" Kusukusu shouted.

**O.O.O.O**

"We bought so many clothes!" Miki sighed as she passed out on one of the benches.

"I think it is safe to assume we will be the hottest girls in the Fujisaki household tonight!" Dia said cheerfully as she too collapsed on the bench.

"Think again," A voice from behind sneered. The two girls turned around and much to their displeasure saw Nana and Iru.

"Nana," Dia said resentfully.

"That's ma name don't wear it out," Nana scoffed.

"Oh believe me, a name like that wears itself out," Dia hissed.

"Oh like Dia is any better," Nana retorted.

"It's short for Diamond, which is a precious jewel, in case you did not know," Dia said calmly.

"I'm not stupid," Nana shouted.

"Shock!" Dia gasped, "Right, Miki?"

"…." Miki said nothing she only stared at Iru in a daze.

"Miki…." Dia called out waving her hand in front of her face. The strange thing was Iru was staring back.

"Huh? Oh what?" Miki asked looking up at Dia.

"Miki you…." Dia began in realization when an unexpected visitor interrupted.

"Dia!" A cheerful girl with shiny red hair and lilac colored eyes approached the group, "You really are Dia-san right?"

"Ah….H-Hotaru!" Dia gasped in surprise.

"Dia-san, what a pleasant surprise!" The girl said with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was just below shoulder length, she wore a yellow hair band in her hair and a somewhat fancy white party dress.

"I know, it's quite surprising to see you here," Dia said smiling too.

"Oh Dia-san, I am very pleased that I have ran into you like this," Hotaru explained, "I am actually holding my 17th birthday party in a café near here, and my entertainment has fallen ill! Everyone is so bored! Only Kiran seems to be happy!"

"She always is," Dia sighed with a smile, "Seeing you guys like this is kind of nostalgic, however, what does running into me have to do with your entertainment?"

"Dia-san please!" Hotaru said bowing, "Please sing at my party! I know some of the children there have been mean to you in the past about your theories and what not, but Kiran, Mi, and I all miss you dearly, you are a brilliant singer Dia, I know you can do it!"

"H-Hotaru, what…? All of a sudden…." Dia stammered embarrassed.

"Dia go ahead and sing," Miki said encouraging her friend.

"B-But…." Dia trailed off, "I need my music….as in my band."

"Dia-san, I beg you…" Hotaru said ever-so-politely, "Shinji-kun will be there,"

"SHINJI-KUN?" Dia shouted.

"Uh oh…." Miki muttered.

"What is wrong with her?" Iru gasped as she snapped back into reality (she was busy staring at Miki).

"Ah... Shinji-kun is her ex-boyfriend!" Miki replied as she attempted to calm Dia down.

"If you sing beautifully, then Shinji-kun might feel like he did a bad thing by making you suffer," Hotaru explained.

"Ah, is that so?" Dia said returning to normal, "I'll do it!"

"Great! Thank you so much Dia-san! As for your music, I have drums, base, guitar, and a microphone, that should do right?" Hotaru said indicating to a café in the distance, "Please hurry!"

With that Hotaru bowed once more than ran off.

"Dia! Your band isn't here!" Miki said to Dia.

"You're right, and most of my songs are piano based…." Dia murmured, "But Shinji and his ignorance that pissed me off for too long must be taught a lesson!"

"Then," Iru said speaking up, "sing 'Ignorance'."

"Paramore!" Miki said getting excited.

"Miki can play the drums," Iru suggested, "She knows how to play along to all of Paramore's songs,"

"I can play the base while I sing!" Dia suggested getting excited.

"Then that leaves…." Miki trailed off and stared at Iru once more, "The guitar."

"_I AM IRU!" Iru screamed loudly. She put her arm around Miki, "We ARE THE BIGGEST ROCK STARS!"_

"Iru, let's go they're obviously busy," Nana scoffed turning around to leave.

Miki's heart started pounding as she remembered all their memories.

"_**well, if you're going to do that we might as well do it together!"Loud mouth replied, the other girl smiled back at her " Ï'm Iru!"**_

"_**I'm Miki!"**_

She stared and stared, and Iru stared back.

"_**Devil, you cursed!" Miki yelled.**_

"_**Yeah, I kinda like it," Iru smiled.**_

There were so many things the both of them wanted to say, but not even one word escaped their lips.

"_**Because I am your mama, and you are my little boy," Miki replied.**_

"_**I am the papa! I am the leader!" Iru announced from the back of the play room.**_

"_**Iru! There is no leader in House, and you are supposed to be at work!" Miki complained.**_

"_**I called in sick," Iru replied.**_

Miki felt helpless as she watched her friend grab Nana's hand and slowly begin to walk away

"_**It's not funny!" Miki complained. Iru raised her eyebrow. "Only a little…."**_

"_**Oh come on you know you want to laugh," Iru teased.**_

All of their past memories….did she forget them all? All of the things they have been through this year.

"_**Sounds like fun," Iru smiled, " You know I got your back…so what do we do?"**_

"_**Improvise…?" Miki replied unsure**__._

…_._

"_**Miki, you are so smart," Iru rejoiced as she closed her book.**_

"_**Yes I am…now why?" Miki asked confused.**_

…

Iru was more than just a friend. She was a fragment of her past, her dear childhood. It seemed that everything was changing so quickly. Ran was changing, Yoru was changing, Rhythm was changing, even Su was changing

She couldn't let Iru slip away! Iru was her best friend and she was always there for Miki! But when Iru needed her most she wasn't there, it it's partly Miki's fault why things turned out this way!

"_**Oh for my sake, just say it already!" Iru replied annoyed.**_

"_**Hey Mimi," Iru sang as she met up with Miki under the tree**_

_**Iru replied she walked in front of Miki's full sized Mirror after dodging all the paintings of cats, and she looked at herself from top to bottom, "I am too fine,"**_

No, it couldn't end like this!

"Iru!" Miki shouted. Iru turned around quickly, "Please play the guitar!"

"Why should I?" Iru grumbled.

"Because!" Miki shouted, "Whether you like it or not! We are closer than bread and butter! We've been friends for too long for it to just end! I love you Iru, you are like my sister, you were always there for me whenever I needed you, if I wanted to get back at Ran, if I needed help packing my stuff, if I had a mental break down, and when my mom died! I want to be there for you too, Iru. You are truly my bestest friend, and best friends help each other out! So….please!"

"Miki…." Iru whispered. She looked at Miki and tears started streaming down from her face, "Bitch, don't make me cry in public!"

"Iru!" Miki said tears forming in her eyes too.

"Come give me a hug!" Iru demanded, "Before I change my mind!"

"HAI!" Miki said as she ran up towards Iru and tackled her to the ground.

So, the two girls tightly embraced each other in the middle of the mall on the floor sobbing loudly, sticking up their middle fingers at anyone who dared to question them.

"Um," Dia interrupted, "This is nice, um very nice….but….are we gonna play anytime soon?"

"OH YEAH RIGHT!" Miki said rising from the ground.

"Pleasure to be of service," Iru said standing up too.

"Thank you very much," Dia thanked Iru shaking her hand, "Well let's go set up,"

"So what's this guy's name? Your ex-boyfriend…" Iru inquired.

"Shinji," Dia said through gritted teeth.

" Well _Shinji _better watch out for us! Now let's go kick some tooshie!" Iru shouted excited as she looked at Miki grinning.

"and become the greatest rock stars!" Miki shouted grinning too.

"And perform for the whole world!" Iru added.

"Let's not forget the other one…." Miki whispered, as she grabbed Iru's hand and they ran off to the café Dia tagging along.

"What am I supposed to do now!" Nana grouched.

**O.O.O.O**

"Did you memorize the lyrics?" Iru asked Dia, it was a surprise for everyone at the party that she was going to be the singer. Hotaru thought it would be more interesting that way.

"yes," Dia replied nodding.

"So fast?" Iru asked in shock.

"Dia, is good at that," Miki commented.

They were all matching. Dia was wearing a black and yellow plaid skirt and a yellow tank top, her hair that was usually in pig tails was let out and wild, she was sporting combat boots and black eye-liner. It wasn't her style but she liked it.

Miki was wearing a black and blue plaid skirt, and a blue tank top, she wore combat boots too, and black eyeliner. She used gel to make her hair spikier.

Iru was wearing a black and red plaid skirt and a red tank top, her hair was let out too, and she was wearing combat boots and black eye liner.

"Are you guys ready?" Hotaru asked excited.

"Y-Yeah," Miki asked nervously.

"Well , I'll go introduce you guys," Hotaru said anxiously, she ran onto the stage and tapped the mic, "Alright everyone! It's time for the entertainment!"

"It's about time!" One girl shouted.

"I'll ignore that rude remark because today is my birthday and I am going to have a good time," Hotaru snapped so quickly that only a few people actually understood what she had said. "Anyway, here is a very special band called _Blue Red & Yellow_ with a lead singer I am sure we all know well! I present to you _Blue Red & Yellow!"_

Everyone though confused all went quiet as the three girls stepped on stage, First Miki stepped on stage and she went over to the drum set tapping it a little experimentally. Next, Iru went on stage. A bunch of boys started whistling she winked at them and waved flirtatiously, which only caused even more of an uproar. She grabbed the guitar and started tuning it a little.

Then, the moment they all were waiting for, their last member stepped on stage, walking over to the mic. Everyone gasped, and started talking amongst themselves in shock. She smiled to herself and spoke into the mic.

"Hey everyone, we are _Blue Red & Yellow_," She said her voice as light and delicate as ever, "Though you all probably know already, I am Dia. I am going to dedicate this performance to Hotaru….happy birthday! But as for this first song….this is dedicated to a very special person in this audience, and this person knows who they are, I am sure….so….enjoy!"

With that cue, Iru smirked and began striking cords. Then not long after Miki began playing her drums, the two began making rock harmony with one another, smirking at each other every now and then.

Then Dia grabbed the mic forcefully and pulled it into herself, she began singing tapping her feet and nodding her head to keep beat.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_  
_It's a circle, a mean cycle_  
_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Everyone in the crowd was gaping at her. She truly looked professional. Who knew Dia could pull of Paramore? The one person who seemed the most awestruck was Shinji, and Dia was loving it.

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

The lyrics seemed to have matched Dia's situation with Shinji perfectly. Now it was time for Iru's guitar solo, and it was so loud and awesome, that other people started coming to the café and listening in. Dia looked and Shinji and smirked. The she continued:

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Then the song ended, and the three girls bowed and walked off of the stage in a hurry. Once they were all safe backstage they took a huge deep sigh of relief.

"Did you see Shinji's face!" Dia said excitedly.

"I did! I did!" Miki said excitedly.

"I don't even know what he looks like but I know he was the dick in the corner blushing like an idiot,"

"Yeah that's Shinji!" Dia said jumping up and down.

"Iru!" Miki squealed hugging her, "See you at the party tonight?"

"I'll pick you up," Iru said winking.

"Good I was getting tired of that bus!" Miki whined.

"It smells like medicine," Dia commented whipping off her eye liner.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Iru said excited. "You know what, you're pretty cool, Diamond."

"So are you, Devil." Dia retorted.

"This is gonna be fun!" Miki said putting her hand around the two of them and bringing them close.

**O.O.O.O**

Back at the Fujisaki residence

"Ran! Time to party!" Temari smirked, "Let's go get ready!"

"But we have 4 hours!" Ran said pointing to the clock.

"My point exactly!" Temari responded.

"Tonight should be interesting….."

**O.O.O.O**

**Yoru: If you review…I'll be your friend ;)**

**Desuka: Me too!**

**Miki: Thanks for scaring away the reviewers….**

**Desuka: What do you mean? :'(**


	18. Final flashbacks:How we met

**Desuka: The story should be ending soon.**

**Miki: What!**

**Desuka: What'cha freaking out about?**

**Miki: I just always figured….it would be like 25 chapters….**

**Desuka: It ends around Christmas time.**

**Miki: But that's when…**

**Desuka: SHH! I don't own shugo chara, or any other licensed material included in this story/ chapter.**

**Miki: So what is this chapter about?**

**Desuka: Believe it or not the Party chap is mostly about Su….and a little about the older kids and how they met.**

**Miki: Interesting….**

O.O.O.O

"Hmm…" Miki mumbled as she paraded around Dia's room, "I look okay."

"Yeah. We don't want to go overboard…" Dia reminded her friend as she too paraded. Dia was wearing a short yellow party dress, and Miki was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue camisole top. She dressed the outfit up with huge black hoops, and blue heels.

Dia finished tying her ginger hair into a freakishly long high ponytail, and then smiled approvingly of her new attire. Suddenly the door bell was heard ringing repeatedly down stairs.

Ding dong!

"Oh someone is here!" Dia exclaimed pleasantly surprised.

"It might b-" Miki began but was interrupted.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding do- Ding dong!

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding do- Ding dong!

"YORU!" Miki squealed excitedly.

"How do you know?" A confused Dia asked.

"It's our secret code!" Miki explained with a wink, "ring once, ring twice, almost ring third, then ring fourth!"

"Oh I see…" Dia said sweat dropping.

"It means we have arrived and let us in! But if he rang a full third one but not a full fourth, it would mean he didn't want to come inside…and if he had rung a fifth, he would've been in a hurry," Miki explained as she began going down the stairs, "Come on!"

"You guys are very….interesting….." Dia said trailing off.

"You'll get used to us," Miki chuckled as she and Dia opened the front door.

"Oh! Cool house!" Iru exclaimed inviting herself in. She was wearing short black jeans that ended right below her butt and was pretty tight, and a red tank top with a black high collar jacket. Her hair was, as usual let out.

"Miki-nya!" Yoru squealed hugging his girlfriend, "It's been a while!"

"Yoru!" Miki said snuggling with him.

"Oi what's with this 'nya' thing didn't we beat that out of you in grade school!" Iru hissed.

"Oh leave him alone Iru, it's not like he's stealing crayons or anything," Miki coed as he nuzzled his head into her neck. Iru stuck out her tongue at that scene.

"Bleh! Go get a room! There are rooms for stuff like that! ROOMS! Also, he better not be stealing crayons again, or I would be deeply concerned, what kind of 17 year old steals crayons?" Iru inquired dryly.

"A sadist?" Dia suggested.

"I am not a sadist!" Yoru whined. Miki stroked his hair as if to pet him, "Miki am I sadist?"

"A little," Miki giggled out.

"I'll show you just how sadistic I can be!"

"OKAY TIME TO GO!" Iru shouted shoving them out the door, "You guys are gross!"

O.O.O.O

"This is fun!" Su exclaimed as she, Kusukusu, Ran, and Temari all got ready in Temari's giant closet.

"You guys look like rock stars," Kusukusu said to Ran and Temari.

"Hannah Montana actually," Rhythm said appearing into the closet, "Good call, Kusukusu."

Kusukusu flushed to a deep, rich, red, and was so overjoyed that she went behind a coat rack to squeal.

"Weird child…." Ran muttered.

"RHTYHM GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CLOSET!" Temari screamed her off mode switched on.

"Okay, Okay, Are you guys almost ready? It's been like three hours," Rhythm grumbled.

"Four," Ran winced. Kusukusu finally revived and came out from behind the coat rack. Her outfit was just about finished. Kusukusu was really beautiful when she put some effort into her clothes.

"hey, you look different," Rhythm said. Kusukusu immediately dashed behind the coat racket.

"Ah, Rhythm-ni san, don't worry, about that…..s-s-she just likes coats A LOT!" Su fibbed to a degree. Rhythm looked at her too, he smiled happily.

"Ah, Su you look good yourself, you grow up so fast!" He cooed grinning at the girl. Su was wearing a short green ruffle neck party dress, she wore mascara, earrings, and heels, and although she looked like a regular teenager for once…she still looked like the cute and lovable Su.

"You sound like an old man," Ran muttered.

"Well seeing her look so grown makes me feel old," Rhythm sighed.

"No, the other kind of old man," Ran shot back. Rhythm glared intensely.

"You, however," He said pointing a finger at Ran, "Never grow up!"

"Look who's talking!" Ran snapped ready for battle.

"Careful, Hannah, you might break a nail!" Rhythm teased.

"Time for you to go, Rhythm-Sama," A Butler said entering the closet reverently. "Quite a number of guests have arrived,"

"Well, duty calls," Rhythm said with a salute, as he winked at Ran and wandered off down the halls.

"He is so cool," Kusukusu swooned, touching the part of the carpet where he stood.

"Su, your friend is sick," Ran said grossed out. Su nodded sadly.

"I know but, she is my friend so…."

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Temari roared loudly a twinkle in her eyes.

**O.O.O.O**

"Whoa, such a big line!" Dia ogled at the crowd of children surrounding the Fujisaki mansion.

"Well the whole school is here," Miki explained anxiously staring at the front door in the distance.

"We don't have so much children in our school," Iru grunted, "Our school is poor and ugly,"

"We have an arts building, and a stage," Miki said so quickly that Iru almost didn't get to finish her last sentence.

"What …we do!" Iru and Yoru gasped at the same time. They really were cousins.

"Yeah, that's how I found Dia," Miki said pointing at the redhead behind her.

"Oh. Well…let's go!" Iru shouted.

"That line doesn't look too inviting," Dia grumbled.

"Dia, there are pictures up in that mansion of me and Rhythm rolling in the mud together, he is like a brother to me! Do you think _I_ would have to wait in line?" Miki said haughtily.

"Well, how do we get in?"

"Watch," Miki giggled, she pulled out her midnight blue phone and dialed Rhythm's number it didn't take long for him to answer, "Yo!"

"She is so proud of herself," Iru scoffed, "I could've got in too, they all get in that way….the important people, Temari usually greets Ran outside, Daichi just pushes pass the crowd, and Miki does it with style,"

"Style?" Dia echoed.

All of a sudden a bunch of butlers pushed passed the crowd leaving a huge aisle down the middle.

"Will Miki-Sama and her friends please step forward?" They asked. Miki smirked, she grabbed Yoru's hand and they both ran down the aisle leaving Iru and Dia to take their time being escorted.

**O.O.O.O**

"Rhythm!" Miki squealed as she nearly tackled him to the ground, "Happy birthday, you big idiot!"

"Hey I didn't call you an idiot on your birthday!" Rhythm whined, the crowd began to gossip as they questioned the two's relationship.

"That's because I'm not!" Miki giggled.

"Oi, Miki-nya! I want a hug too!" Yoru complained, glaring slightly at Rhythm.

"Hmm, something is different about you two," Rhythm observed as he stared, when Miki leaned in and kissed Yoru on the cheek and patted his head. "BOYFRIEND!"

"What's going on?" Iru asked when she and Dia finally emerged from the crowd.

"M-M-Miki and Y-Y-Y-Yoru are….are B-B-B" Rhythm stammered freaking out mentally. Everyone grew up so fast! "B-B-Boyfriend and G-G-G- HEY! Who's the hottie?" Rhythm suddenly noticed Dia.

"Who me?" Dia asked tilting her head to the side as Rhythm made his way towards her.

"Yes you _are _quite dazzling, would you like me to escort you insi-OW MIKI!" Rhythm cried as Miki yanked him back hardly by his collar.

"Dia, meet Fujisaki Rhythm," Miki introduced, "Isn't he just wonderful?"

"Well, it seems you have a lot of guests to greet so….please excuse us," Dia bided farewell as she bowed slightly towards him and she and Iru entered the house hand in hand with Miki and Yoru following close behind.

**O.O.O.O**

"I wonder when Mussashi will arrive." Su said sadly as she and Kusukusu hung out on the balcony.

"I wonder…." Kusukusu echoed as she stared off into the distance leaning over the balcony.

"I hope he arrives soon….."

"Soon…." Kusukusu repeated yet again. Su furrowed her brow.

"Is there a reason why you're doing that?" Su grumbled.

"Doing what?" Kusukusu asked.

"Is this another comedy gag?" Su grunted pouting cutely.

"Am I repeating other people again?" Kusukusu said slightly startled Su nodded angrily, "I am troubled."

"About…."

"Rhythm!" Kusukusu exclaimed dramatically.

"Why am I not surprised?" Su mumbled.

"This is serious! You wouldn't understand because you are a hit with the guys, a bet if you didn't have Mussashi there would be fifty others lining up at the door!" Kusukusu hissed. Su blushed ignoring her rude tone. "Every time I try to get a boyfriend it appears I am just not good enough! Gosh, why am I like this!"

"Do you know I was fat?" Su asked her friend without making eye contact.

"You were what!"

"Then when I lost the weight I was too insecure to do anything, in fact I am still a little chubby," Su explained awkwardly, "For a while I was afraid of guys….there was an incident and….well….Mussashi is just the sweetest thing, so even if there is 100 million guys lining up at the door, I won't even spare them a passing glance."

"Incident?" Kusukusu pressed. Su nodded solemnly.

"I never told anyone, at that time I had just entered my third year of middle school," Su said looking down with blush taking over her body. "Ran and Miki-ne chan were both in high school; mama had just died….so I didn't want to bother anyone,"

"Were you raped!" Kusukusu whispered harshly.

"No! It wasn't that serious….well I suppose it could've of," Su fumbled about, "Do you know I met Musashi-kun a long time ago? During the incident."

"Oh just tell me!" Kusukusu begged, "You are worrying me, Su-chin!"

"Sorry," Su apologized her eyes still concentrating on her feet, "Well you see, Papa had came home drunk and searched around in the fridge for food, he didn't find any and ordered me and my sisters to cook, I, whose cooking was the closest to moms ran out of the house to get the special spice mama uses from the supermarket…..

**FLASHBACK**

Su ran hastily through the night streets her short hair tied in to two sloppy pig tails. Going out in the cold night in a short thin green dress was probably not the best idea, however she just had to get Mama's special ingredient. Papa will be happy to taste mother's flavor….it should make him happy right? Make him back to normal…..

Su examined the shelves for quite a long time, at last she saw it! Mama's special ingredient, she grabbed it and ran to the front of the counter, unknown to the fact that she was being spied upon.

"12.30$," The cashier said sweetly to Su. She smiled and handed him a twenty dollar bill. He handed her the spice in a paper bag, she grinned widely and skipped along to the outside. When she exited she walked hastily back home.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" A husky voice asked from behind her. She decided to ignore it and just quicken her pace. However her follower had decided to do the same, soon it turned into a chase, and then Su felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, soon she was lifted up and began kicking in vain.

"Let me go!" Su wailed tears filling the brim of her eyelids.

"Oh come on, you have time to spear don't you?" The man whispered, he was strong, but as he held her tightly she could feel that he wasn't as old. Perhaps a high school student?

"No, I don't! PLEASE!" Su squealed terrified to the point where she began shaking.

"I think you do," He breathed into her ear as he turned around carrying her in the opposite direction. Su burst into tears wailing loudly. The boy only continued carrying her down the street suddenly, a green haired boy with a pony tail and stunning good looks appeared before them, a grocery bag in hand.

"She doesn't look like she likes you carrying her," He observed, dropping his bag immediately.

"Oi, move out the way, kid." Her captor growled.

"I can't allow you to harm such a beautiful girl," The green haired kid yelled.

"Stop babbling before I kick you're a-" His words fell short as he was baffled when the child pulled out wooden Katana from nowhere. He struck him on his legs and the boy immediately fell to the ground with Su still in his arms.

The samurai-like boy bent down near his opponent and smirked.

"Now, release her." He growled.

"Whatever, you crazy ass, take your girlfriend, I don't give a f-" The boy did not allow him to continue he simply struck him lightly on the head and knocked him out. He pulled Su away from the revolting man.

"Are you alright?" He asked the blushing blonde, she nodded slowly.

"T-Thank you….I was…..I was…..s-s-scared," Su mumbled and burst into tears. The boy didn't know what to do he simply looked around hastily.

"I am sorry! It's okay now…." He said trying to calm her down as he put one hand on her shoulder, "It's only because you are so beautiful,"

"W-What?" Su stammered in disbelief, "There's no way that I-I-"

"Actually, you are the most dazzling girl I have ever seen, and I mean it. Although your beauty is such a gift," He said putting both his hands on her shoulders, and smiling, "Because of men like that it sometimes seems more like a curse,"

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Su said smiling. The boy blushed a gentle shade of pink.

"You are more suited to smile," He said gently. He grabbed his Katana and struck the man once more, "How dare he make you cry,"

"It's alright don't hurt him," Su pleaded, The boy looked at her baffled by her outburst.

"Why are you worried about the man who tried to hurt you?" He inquired.

"Because, there is good in him, I can tell. There is good in everyone…so….sometimes we make mistakes, and we do reckless things. But that might be because we are upset or sad, or corrupted. But this kind of corruption is never the persons fault." Su explained, "My mother taught me that….OH! Dinner!"

"You are very wise," The boy said releasing her shoulders, "I'll walk you home,"

"Thank you, and you are very brave….like a samurai." Su complimented shyly.

"Y-You!" He said ecstatically his face turning red, "T-Thank you! I really admire S-Samurai!"

"Cool," Su smiled again, "I admire house wives….like my mom. But I bet you think that's strange though…."

"All dreams are strange," The boy replied picking up his grocery bag, and storing his Katana somewhere….it sort of just disappeared, "When you want something so badly that seems so out of reach, but the very of thought of it coming true motivates you….children who want to be super heroes, teenagers who want to be movie stars, all of it is strange. If you ask me a house wife is the very least of strange dreams,"

"When you say It like that," Su said as the two walked through the streets at night, "You make movie stars, and super models, seem like the strange dreams and dreams like house wives, and teachers to be the normal ones,"

"The way I see it they are," The boy replied smiling at his new friend, Su couldn't help but blush, he was very cute and he really did seem like the wise samurai she would see on TV.

"My name is Su. Hinamori Su," Su introduced, "I go to Chara middle school, and will be attending Chara High school next semester,"

"Pleased to meet you, Hinamori," The boy greeted bowing respectfully, "I am Sanjo Mussashi, I go to Guardian Middle School, and do not know which high school I will be attending next semester,"

"Pleased to meet you Mussashi-kun," Su said as they entered her familiar neighborhood, and never before in her life, not even when her mother held her in her arms at birth, was she safer there at night alone with Mussashi. Because from the moment he saw her smile Mussashi had vowed to never let anything hurt her ever again. "Why have you not chosen a High School yet?"

"I never had the time," Mussashi replied truthfully.

"You're so lucky you get to choose, my mother went to Chara high, my sisters go to chara high, so of course It's expected I'll go," She said in her sweet little voice, "But I suppose any high school is good for me, anyway."

"What does Chara High School look like?" Mussashi inquired.

"It's a big white building, and it almost looks like its pink, because it's completely surrounded by Sakura trees!" Su explained, "The middle school is not to far from it, at school you can see it on the roof, or if you climb the hill by the big Sakura Tree, you can see the school from a distance. My sister used to play there with me and her friends but….she…..stopped,"

"Sounds like fun," Mussashi commented, Su looked forward and saw a plaque that read 'Hinamori residence'.

"This is my house," Su said quietly, blushing, "Thank you for everything, Mussashi-kun."

"Will you be alright, Hinamori-san?" Mussashi inquired concerned.

"Call me, Su." Su insisted as she held his hands tightly, "I will be fine, thanks to you."

"U-Um O-O-Okay….should I greet your parents?" Mussashi stammered looking down at their hands.

"No," Su said quickly, "I don't want you getting hurt. Only father is….uh….home at the moment. He is probably drunk. Without me my sisters are probably in trouble, I do not wish for you to see it or be harmed in the process,"

"Oh," Mussashi said suddenly filled with pity for the girl. He gently shook her hands off of his; he kneeled down on one knee and tenderly kissed her right hand, "Until we meet again, Su."

"B-B-Bye bye!" Su stammered. He rose and smiled one last time before disappearing into the night.

**END FLASHBACK**

"After that," Su said to Kusukusu, "I could never walk home by myself, then one day Ran had a meeting, and Miki disappeared, and I was walking by myself, when I got around the park I saw a bunch of high school boys and I ran. I somehow ran into Mussashi on the street, and he walked me home. After that we kept in contact, and then on the first day of school he surprised me by going to Chara high. We then became a couple,"

"You guys have a history! That no one knows about!" Kusukusu squealed. Su nodded shyly. "I knew you were too lovey-dovey to have just met each other,"

"SU!" A loud voice boomed and Su was glomped by and unusually happy Miki.

"Big sis!" Su exclaimed as Miki suffocated her with her death hug, "You're hurting me."

"Sorry! So what's up?" Miki asked all giggly.

"Nothing," Su replied looking down.

"Hey Kusukusu, you look hot," Miki complimented, "WOOH PARTY!"

"Miki calm down!" Dia shrieked appearing out on the balcony. Su and Kusukusu gaped.

"Miki who is that pretty Onee-san?" Su asked blushing slightly. Miki frowned, was she that hot?

"That dazzling lass, my friends, is no other than Dia! My newest bf," Miki introduced stumbling about.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with her, she hasn't been here long, and she already seems…so…." Dia trailed off.

"High," Iru finished the sentence appearing near the door frame.

"Y-Yeah that," Dia muttered.

"I think I know why, both Yoru and Miki accepted Rhythm's 'fruity special' smoothie, it obviously contains a glass full of alcohol," Iru explained, "Hey Su, I am a good person again."

"I knew you two would make up," Su grinned to herself.

"Right, so I am just gonna take Miki to a nice happy place," Iru said dragging her along the hard floor, "Gosh look at you embarrassing yourself,"

"Well goodbye, nice meeting you Su, and um…Kusukusu was it?" Dia asked curtseying.

"Yeah," Kusukusu nodded. Dia nodded shortly too, and wandered off. "You know….Su, even though you were afraid of guys and insecure you still had Mussashi, and you were still pretty."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that, so even though I didn't need to, I felt the same way you feel now." Su explained. Kusukusu raised her eyebrows.

"Now I see why you and Mussashi are so close, you both are freakishly good at that," Kusukusu muttered.

"Good at what?"

"Making sense,"

"Oh," Su said laughing, "Well Kusukusu, I can tell you from experience of being around Rhythm-onii san, that it's no use trying to get close to him, it's best you dance and have fun, and attack unobviously, which means you can't hide behind a coat rack,"

"Sorry I panicked," Kusukusu blushed, "But I promised no more coat racks!"

"Alright let's go win, Rhythm onii-sa…"

CRASH! BOOM BOOM!

"What was that?" Kusukusu cried her hands covering her ears.

"YOU BASTARD!" A loud deep voice wailed.

"Temari-Onee chan," Su replied.

"Hey everyone our good pal Daichi has arrived!" Rhythm said appearing by the balcony entrance looking hectic. Kusukusu and Su glanced at each other and ran inside.

**O.O.O.O**

Ran stared weirdly at the scene Daichi had entered looking regular and hot and Temari had crashed into a table looking at him and yelled bastard evidently blaming Daichi for injury. Not that anyone knew who this 'bastard' was and many assumed it was the table itself. However one thing was for sure, Fujisaki Temari was pissed, and she was going to relief herself.

"Temari if you continue like this you'll be on off-mode through the whole party," Ran admonished her friend, Temari just glared.

"We have to get revenge on Daichi!" Temari squealed motivated.

"Temari-nee chan!"Su squealed approaching the girls, "Calm down,"

"How can I when that ass is in such close proximity," Temari spat. Su let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"I am tired of this!" Su nearly shouted to Temari, almost everyone at the party turned and stared, "Everyone…..everyone is so close. For Pete's sake, there are pictures up in this house of all of us playing under the tree! There are pictures of you, Temari-ne chan, and Daichi in kimonos on New Year's. There are pictures of Daichi and Rhythm-nii san attempting to sing. We have known each other for so long and now we are turning against each other! For what reason? For what benefit?"

"He-" Temari began not wanting to back down.

"What? Went to a party with a girl, a close friend at that, well to Miki-ne chan, and to me! We all know Iru-nee chan is a bitch. We all know she tricked Daichi-nii san, so tell me, why? Why are we so mad at him! Is he only allowed to look our way?" Su nearly shouted tears were now filling her tiny emotional eyes.

"Su," Ran said concerned reaching out to grab her sister.

"Only allowed to look at Ran's way?" Su whispered this part so everyone else listening couldn't hear, "Well I have had enough! Do what you want, but, please….think about these things!"

Then she ran. She ran through the many halls of the Fujisaki mansion, just running not knowing where she was going or why. She just had to leave, she treasured everyone's friendship dearly….but they….did they even treasure theirs as much as she treasured it? The sacred bond that had lasted years!

**O.O.O.O**

Ran stared into the distance as everyone pretended they didn't hear and continued dancing, she looked around hastily, and Temari was hanging her head low, her off mode gone. Rhythm was looking at them in dismay; Kusukusu just looked away not understanding their special 'bond'.

Ran glanced at the balcony, Daichi was there. Looking at the moon, by himself. Gosh, why was she so stupid! She really was selfish.

"Ran," Miki said stumbling towards Temari and Ran, "What WAS that!"

"I'm sorry, she is _still_ drunk," Dia said coming up behind Miki, "And I lost sight of Yoru!"

"You…" Ran said trailing off she smiled warmly, "You must be Dia."

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you," She said sweetly with a smile.

"Iru and Miki," Ran said still seeming to be in a trance, "Have they made up?"

"Yes, they have. It's quite sweet, Iru is currently in search of a just as intoxicated Yoru as we speak," Dia said with a giggle, "You guys are most interesting,"

"Yes, yes we are," Ran agreed laughing, then she glanced at the balcony, "They go way back."

"I know," Dia replied a smile still plastered onto her face.

"How does Iru feel about you?" Ran asked, not making eye contact.

"It seems like we have known each other for quite some time, it's funny. We are opposites….and yet…..we are great friends," Dia explained. Then Miki escaped running wildly, "Oh sorry, I have to go now!"

"See you around!" Ran said energetically. Typical Ran goodbye. She glanced at the balcony one more.

**FLASHBACK**

**Chara Kindergarten**

_Ran swung herself on the swing set laughing loudly and wildly content in her little world and occupied by her four-year old thoughts. _

"_CHASE!" A little boy shouted loudly, "LET'S ALL PLAY CHASE!"_

_Everyone jumped off the play time equipment and ran to the sand box merrily where everyone assembled to choose who 'it' was. Ran happily did the same, the little boy was grinning widely he had shoulder length purple hair and a white beanie hat on his head, he had his hands in his pockets and looked very assertive, naturally the children would follow whatever he said. They all crowded around him forming a circle._

"_Oi, Temari, you playing?" The boy called out leaning his head back to look behind him. A little girl with the same length purple hair and a beautiful princess like dress shook her head and smiled._

"_No brother, you go ahead, If I trip I might dirty my dress," She explained._

"_Alright!" He said smiling, "I'll have fun for the both of us!"_

"_Let's play!" One boy shouted angrily, clapping his hands. _

"_Alright, okay everyone put their foots in," The boy said, once everyone had obeyed they went through the simple process of elimination, and only one person was left. A little boy with spiky green hair in a yellow shirt with white shorts. _

"_RUN!" someone shouted, and everyone ran from the boy. However he was faster than anyone had expected. He zoomed past the purple haired boy and caught him first damaging his Ego. He continued running until there was only one child left, and he wasn't even tired!_

_That child was Ran. He looked at her, her short pink hair in to pigtails, her white and pink sun visa, and her tiny pink dress. She looked easy enough, she was a girl….in a pink dress for that matter. She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen and she started laughing, and ran._

_He was running speedy quick after the girl however, without a worry or care, she quickened her pace laughing merrily, his eyes widened, she put up a good fight. He ran even faster, and so did she! Soon they were both running as soon as fast as their little legs could take them. The purple haired twins looked at each other and smiled, while the other children cheered._

"_You, are fast!" Ran laughed, as they circled the sand box._

"_So…are you!" He said laughing along too, their energy complimenting each other, "I thought girls were slow,"_

"_Some are," She giggled as they continued with their chase, however Ran got a little tired, she carried on running as fast as she could all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, she abruptly pulled to a stop but found herself tackled to the ground. The boy had crashed into Ran, and now they were tangled onto the floor._

"_Good show!" The purple haired boy said appearing in front of them. The boy hastily leapt off of Ran. She only giggled._

"_Thanks!" Ran said smiling widely. _

"_What's your name?" The boy asked him, Ran looked at him also curious._

"_Rhythm! What's your guys names?" Rhythm asked with poor grammar. _

"_I'm Daichi," The boy said pointing to himself and winking. He smiled at Ran excitedly._

"_Ran!" Ran shouted excitedly._

"_This is my sister, Temari," Rhythm said as his twin appeared behind him, "Will you eat lunch with us?"_

"_COOL!" Ran and Daichi shouted at the same time. _

"_Ran you were very cool out there, you both are verrrrryyy, fast!" Temari said excitedly in her gentle voice._

"_Let's be friends, Temari!" Ran said excitedly, Temari blushed._

"_You want to be friends…..with me?" Temari asked in disbelief._

"_Of course, silly. We are both girls….and you're pretty." Ran reasoned. Temari smiled._

"_You're pretty too, Ran." Temari said with a blush._

"_Yes we are both very cute!" Ran cheered, "Yay!"_

"_I like you guys," Rhythm said grinning._

"_I like you too, Rhythm!" Ran said shaking his hand, bobbing up and down as she did so. _

"_And I like you Ran," Daichi said grinning, "You're fun!"_

"_I know, I am!" Ran said wide eyed happy that someone finally noticed, then they all laughed at her reaction and played a game of real Tag, so Ran and Daichi wouldn't have their Solo chase and everyone else could participate._

_After that day they had become best friends, spending kindergarten days together chasing each other, spending elementary weekends at the Fujisaki mansion telling ghost stories and hiding in the many rooms, occupying their middle school days with Daichi and Ran working hard in track and Temari and Rhythm cheering them on, their high school days absorbed in Ran's change of attitude due to her mom's death, and now…._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Now….we're like this!" Ran said nearly crying, she ran and ran, just like that day, straight towards the balcony, but first crashing into Iru.

"Ran!" Iru gasped, backing up a little, "Sorry…."

"It's okay, I was….I was…uh….running! S-Sorry!" Ran apologized.

"Well some things never change," Iru hummed, "Always running,"

"Yeah some things," Ran mumbled.

"Yeah, ever since we got into high school it seems nothing is the same," Iru said leaning back on a pillar.

"I know what you mean," Ran sighed, "I still don't like you,"

"I know, I'll never accept you either you energetic twit," Iru insulted with a happy smile on her face.

"That pants is a bit too short, darling," Ran said smiling….almost laughing.

"You couldn't afford them anyway…..that's why you're wearing that," Iru happily snickered. Then they both bursted out laughing.

"Some things, never change," Ran noted with a smile, "Thanks, Iru. I needed that,"

"Anytime," Iru giggled, then she became somber and said, "Ran,"

"Hn?" Ran looked up at Iru.

"I'm sorry I am such a bitch," She said bowing, Ran's eyes widened, "I don't even like Daichi, I mean he's hot….but….look, I am sorry, I never for a second thought about you and Daichi's….uh 'bond'…I am sorry, what Su said just now made sense, he did nothing wrong. He just went with a girl he thought was sweet and kind, but god knows I am not,"

"Thanks Iru," Ran said Iru nodded and the two girls stared at each other, the pink energetic Hannah Montana, and the dark black and red evil devil. Suddenly Ran attacked her and gave her a big hug, "We'll see how this all plays out,"

"Ran…" Iru muttered as she hugged back. Then when Ran released, she grinned and went back to running, straight to the person that needed her most. Daichi.

**O.O.O.O**

**Desuka: Hehee….Ran and Daichi fluffiness next chapter….and Yoru will leave….muahahahaha**

**Yoru: WHAT!**

**Desuka: Sorry about that Yoru, but that's the plot.**

**Yoru: R&R if you don't want me to leave!**

**Iru: No, just R&R in general….gosh.**

**Yoru: You want me to leave! DON'T YOU!**

**Iru: Oh shhhh….**


	19. NOTICE

**(TO FIND OUT IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY GO TO THE BOLD PARAGRAPH)**

Dear Everyone,

It's been a while, huh? :)

I'm posting this message on all of my on-going, incomplete, stories. For some of you who've been my loyal readers since the first Yume Yume Island, you probably already noticed that I've stopped updating all of my stories and not just this one.

I didn't really think it matter if I stopped writing fanfiction. I knew I had some sort of fan base but I figured you'd all be fine. To those of you who know me well from all of my stories you'll probably understand the following explanation. (if you're not interested in my life skip to the bold -.-)

I stopped writing right after I moved schools. This is because I've been so busy trying to keep up in an IB school. The adjustment was rough and Natsume (featured in the first Yume Yume Island) and I got into a really bad fight and stopped being friends. Well we've patched things up now. But last summer me and Yuki (Also featured in YYI ) stopped being friends. For good.

Don't think I'm a big depressed monster roaming the earth though. Actually last summer loosing Yuki wasn't the only thing that happened. I fell in love. Like in love, in love, in love. It was like the stories that I write for all of you, but in real life. He's my boyfriend and we've just made a year, and I'm aware throughout the whole period of our relationship I haven't worked on any of my stories. So it has been a while guys. I stumbled upon fanfiction again and I decided to check my email, just for the heck of it. That's when I saw all the messages and reviews. I feel so emotional right now. Especially since all of this reminds me of how it used to be when me and Yuki were still friends. Just know that you guys have always been able to cheer me up, whenever I'm sad I read my old reviews. The best part of being an author is knowing that people have formed an emotional attachment to your stories.

**I'm not sure if I am going to continue these stories. I've had one offer from someone saying that they'd continue Yume Yume Island PLUS for me but, honestly, I don't know if I like the idea of someone else continuing my story. So If you don't mind I'm going to read over all of my incomplete stories and then post on my profile whether or not I will continue the story, if you are still interested. In addition to that, I will provide how I planned to finish of the story (if I still remember). **

SO, I guess this is the end guys. After that, I'm just gonna slowly fade away and try to become a normal teenager (LOL). I have another best friend, so don't worry about me. She's awesome and I love her. You guys would love her too. Hopefully my habit of repelling my friends will somehow disappear and I can live happily.

Loveeee,

DESUKA :D :D


	20. Romantic turning points!

**Desuka: I don't own shugo chara, or any other licensed material included in this story/ chapter.**

**Lol so I wrote this chapter so long ago I don't even remember it! The funny thing is Kusukusu, gets to DJ, and I recently was a DJ at my school dance; I know how stressful it is, so I'm excited to go back and insert my wonderful DJ knowledge into this. (not really I was just sittin' there trying to please everyone).**

**Honestly, my writing has improved so much since this…it feels embarrassing to read it again!**

ALSO PREPARE FOR SOME SEXY-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER. (I mean like kissing scenes…and junk…this is a warning as _**my writing has improved and the kissing and stuff is sexier)**_

**O.O.O.O**

**RECAP:**

"_Thanks Iru," Ran said Iru nodded and the two girls stared at each other, the pink energetic Hannah Montana, and the dark black and red evil devil. Suddenly Ran attacked her and gave her a big hug, "We'll see how this all plays out,"_

"_Ran…" Iru muttered as she hugged back. Then when Ran released, she grinned and went back to running, straight to the person that needed her most. Daichi._

**End magnificent recap!**

"KusuKusu?"

"Huh?" Kusukusu asked turning around when she heard someone call her name, "Who?" she looked and saw Mussashi with a look of worry on his face.

"Where's Su?" Mussashi asked concerned.

"Mussashi!" Kusukusu said excitedly. "Thank goodness! She's probably lost right now!"

"What happened?" Mussashi asked desperately, "Tell me everything!"

"_Everything_?"

"Yes! Please, hurry."

"Well Temari nearly broke a table, then Su gave a speech, then she got mad and ran down the hallway to who knows where. Now Temari is in a corner reflecting, and Iru and Ran just hugged! Miki escaped from Dia's custody drunk. No one knows where Yoru is off too, Daichi was here a moment ago but he disappeared the moment Su began crying during her lecture, and now, the birthday boy is doing a terrible job at being a DJ!" Kusukusu explained.

"So you mean Su is probably lost somewhere in this huge mansion?" Mussashi asked concerned.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine I am sure…I mean this_ is_ a house!" Kusukusu reminded Mussashi. He glanced and saw a couple of guys going down the hall.

"Was it that hallway?" He inquired indicating towards the corridor.

"Yeah,"

"I'm going after her!" Mussashi screamed, running towards the hall.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kusukusu whined.

"Hey, Kusukusu," Rhythm called from his DJ table, motioning for her to come up beside him. Kusukusu blushed slightly and approached him.

"Yeah?" She asked trying to be as casual as possible. It was difficult though, mainly because she had to shout over the loud music. How do you make shouting calm and collected? Though maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it's better to shout than to be talking normal and obviously sound flustered. Shouting gives her an excuse to sound unnecessarily loud.

"Since I am doing such a terrible job," He said quoting her, knocking her out of her thoughts, and causing her to flush a deep shade of red, "You take over, I want to dance anyway, and I'd say your attire is suited for a DJ….by the way, you look nice,"

"You told me that already," Kusukusu said as bluntly as possible. Which, for her, wasn't blunt at all, actually.

"Well, then you must look really good," He laughed, "Anyway, you scroll through the songs, then you push that to select, that to pause, and that to rewind, got it?"

"Yup," She said smiling.

"You can load one song in channel 1, and then another in channel 2. When the song in channel 1 is done playing, use this thingy here…" He explained, demonstrating with the laptop's mouse how to do everything, "Just slide it like this….and the song in channel one fades into channel 2. Then when you're done, load another song…."

"I get it, I get it!" Kusukusu insisted. He raised an eyebrow at her, secretly hoping she'd do something wrong and need help just for saying that.

He wandered off to the dance floor, and instantly she scrolled though the selection. She smirked when she found what she was looking for. Then she spotted the microphone, she couldn't resist.

He hadn't shown her how to use it…but there was a big button on the amp that said MIC. She soon pieced everything together and had a good enough hypothesis on how it works. Then she tested it.

"Hello people of Rhythm's birthday celebration! I am your new DJ since, apparently, when birthday boy turned 18 he lost his rhythm…hehe his name is Rhythm. Anyway let's hope he can still dance." Kusukusu said into the microphone, everyone laughed and giggled, Rhythm just smirked, she really was good at this, "Anyway I'm gonna play this one right here, and you guys are gonna enjoy it, is that cool with you?"

Everyone cheered and shouted "yes!"

"Kay," Kusukusu said giggling, she pressed the button and a nice party song came on.

Everyone started dancing and she smiled happily, looks like she made a good choice. She wasn't the only one who thought so either. Rhythm whilst dancing with his 'fans', couldn't help but steal glances at Kusukusu.

**O.O.O.O**

"Hey," Ran said as she stepped onto the balcony. Daichi swung his head around quickly, he blushed awkwardly.

"Sup?" He responded crashing his hands into his pockets. Ran looked at him, he truly had grown, his spiky hair was now much more floppy nearly covering is entire left eye, and his body….well…you know. Let's just say you can tell he is on the track team.

"Hey, Daichi….before…at school you wanted to talk to me about something….and I told you hold on, I didn't notice it was you…." Ran said clumsily, suddenly she laughed slightly, "That was the first time I had talked to you since the party….right? I lost a bet to Rhythm….."

"That idiot," Daichi chuckled, "Look Ran, how long are we gonna keep acting like nothing happened?"

"About that," Ran said solemnly, "Su said something just now….it got me thinking."

Daichi stared intently back at her. She looked down. It was going to take all of her courage to say this. Since the beginning of this year, since he showed up with Iru, she had changed a lot. She had gotten stronger, confident, more…sure of herself….and yet, this seemed too far-fetched for her. She was getting stage fright, and all she was doing was talking to Daichi! Daichi, who she grew up with. Daichi, who…she wasn't sure she still loved.

"We all…" She said, "…grew up together and…."

He nodded his head listening contently. She inhaled and paused for a bit. She bit into her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't phrase this at all, growing hopeless.

"Continue," He said, offering her an assuring smile. The smile that used to keep her going.

Gosh! Why couldn't she be bold like Miki? Miki always knew what to say! Miki always said what was on her mind, how she wanted…when she wanted. Even the most grim, serious, sentimental things Miki was unorthodox about.

"_YEAH WELL FUCK YOU!" Miki screamed._

She never sugar-coated anything. She never held back anything. 'Be like Miki!' Ran thought to herself.

"Look Daichi," Ran said, "I like your ass. I've liked your ass since forever. I liked your ass when you came to the party with Iru and everybody knows. Everyone knows I like you, everyone knew I liked you, except for you. So in a sense, you were marked off as my property…to everyone….but you. But… it doesn't work like that. Iru…doesn't work like that," she paused and smiled, "…you're not my boyfriend…you weren't my boyfriend. Daichi, you have every right to date other girls. We all reacted like you were cheating and…I'm sorry. I'm your best friend. I love you, we all love you."

"Wow," Daichi's eyes widened and he just stood there. Within seconds, however, his usual energetic laugh piped in, easing the atmosphere. He looked at Ran and smiled, "You sounded like Miki just now."

"Well," Ran smiled back, "You know, I try."

"Ha, you're acting like it's a compliment, that's funny," He paused to laugh, "You know I've heard you've been acting like your old self again. I missed it. It's great."

"Bitch, aren't you going to tell me if you like me back? That counts as a confession," Ran said candidly, disregarding everything he had just said.

His smile died down, in an instant.

"You know," He said swinging back and forth, "I like you a lot, but I also like Temari a lot too, and Miki, and Su."

"I get it." Ran sighed, wishing he hadn't said it like that.

"Wait, I'm not done." Daichi growled.

"Oh please don't continue," Ran winced, "Being rejected isn't something a girl wants to prolong."

"Who says I'm rejecting you?"

"You know what I mean by rejecting, the whole 'I don't like you like that' shit."

"Who says I don't like you like that?" He asked staring back at her seriously. Ran's heart skipped a beat, a shred of hope clouding her senses. "If you would let me continue, I'd go onto say that, I like Temari, Miki, and Su, a lot and I like you a lot…but I like you...differently. Sometimes…I wanna shove you into a closet and kiss you."

Ran's mouth dropped. She laughed a little, the awkward laugh.

"_You_ sounded like Miki just now…" Ran laughed trying to make it less awkward.

"Not done," He interrupted, he moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. Ran was paralyzed, unable to move. She didn't want to anyway. Daichi had never been so close to her before. Her heart pounded so loud and rapidly it felt like somebody was playing the bongos in her chest. It was louder than the music, she swore.

"Daichi…" She whispered unsure of what to do.

"Let me finish." He said, his mouth almost brushing against hers, "…like I said, sometimes, I wanna push you into a closet, and I want to hold you against a wall…"

"Daichi, stop." Ran almost begged. She didn't like what this was doing to her. She did…but it made her feel like she had no control. It was an overpowering emotion. She could feel his breath against her skin sending shivers through her whole body. It made her weak.

"No," he whispered again, he moved his mouth beside her ears, making her neck tingle for unknown reasons, " I wanna press you against the wall, like you can't escape. I wanna make it so that you can only see me. I wanna be the only one, Ran. I know I have no right saying this, showing up with Iru and all, but I don't ever wanna see you talking to another guy like you were at the Halloween party."

Immediately Ran flashed back to the party, talking to Kiseki. Kiseki? Was he jealous of…Kiseki? She didn't have time to contemplate, as he gripped onto her arms tightly, pressing his mouth to her neck talking again.

"Don't ever do that again." He begged. Ran's eyed widened. What was going on! "I've always wanted you to myself…but I thought, you wanted to be friends. I thought that would ruin everything! I'm so stupid. You liked me all along! I only went with Iru…because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. Find someone who wouldn't be my friend. Ran, I was thinking about you the whole time."

The way he spoke into her neck was almost like he was kissing it. She couldn't control herself; she gasped a little and started pushing him away gently.

"Daichi, please." She begged.

He complied, moving away slightly bringing his head back in front of her. He was still uncomfortably close to her, however. He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I like your crazy ass too," He replied, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ran gasped, instantly bringing her hands to her face, cupping them against her mouth. She didn't know what to do, she just nodded. Nodded, and nodded, and nodded.

"You can't look at any other guys," He said seriously.

She shook her head this time, wanting to say 'I won't', but not knowing how.

"You can't leave my sight,"

"I won't." She choked out.

"You gotta kiss me too," He smiled this time. His energetic Daichi smile, "Whenever I feel it's necessary."

"Okay," She whispered. Breathing harder. His hands, that were already gripping her arms, made its way to her waist. Pulling her closer in an instant. As close as possible.

"It's necessary now," He said his mouth so close her lips that she could feel the warmth of his breath. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

RAN'S POV

Okay. I'm trying hard not to be a total nerd and start crying. But everyone knows I'm a hopeless romantic. This moment is so perfect…and sexy. I've waited for it for so long, too. Damnit…I'm so happy. I have no reason to be sad now.

As he kissed me, his lips melting into mine, I know it's totally corny, but I knew we were meant for each other. It felt so right. It was my first kiss, but I knew what to do. Well…maybe I'm just a good kisser. Nope, that's not it. It felt like… ah it felt so awesome!

It was romantic, it was passionate, sexy. I felt so happy. I felt like I spent the whole of my life looking at the world through a glass door, on the outside. Daichi had just opened it up. He opened it up and threw me into a blissful reality. It made sense to me now. Why people were happy. It was the best feeling on earth.

Am I overreacting?

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV

Su sat in the hallway, obviously lost. She didn't care though. This _was_ a house. It's not like she was going to get harassed by any guy.

Then, she heard her name being called.

"Su!"

"Yeah?" She growled.

No reply.

"YESSSS?"

"I can hear you, where are you?"

"IN A HALLWAY, OF COURSE!" Su said loudly. As loud as her gentle voice could get.

She looked down the hallway when Mussashi appeared at the end. He was panting heavily, obviously worried.

"Honey!" He shouted, running up to her and embracing her tightly. He squeezed her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down, I'm upset!" She squealed tears still trickling down her cheek. With his head resting on her shoulder, Mussashi frowned, anger building up inside.

"I don't care!" He shouted, putting her down on the floor, stepping aside to glare at her.

Su was taken back. Mussashi had never shouted so abrasively at her. It only made her tears stream down with greater speed, warming her face.

"W-What?" She sputtered, breathing heavily.

"Don't just run off like that by yourself!" He admonished.

"Mussashi-koi…It's not like I ran off into the streets this is…" Su managed to say whilst holding back her sobs.

"This," He interrupted, "Is a party! With tons of people! People you don't know. Dangerous people."

"Mussashi," Su said angrily, "Stop it, you are overreacting!"

"No, I'm not!" He shouted, again.

"Stop yelling at me!" She screamed back.

"People here are drunk," Mussashi shouted, "They are just like the people on the streets. No, even worse. They could've had their way with you, right here in this hallway, in the safety of being indoors, and I would've never…"

Su started bawling loudly, sobbing uncontrollably when he said 'had their way'. The trauma of being out on the streets alone, when that man…

How could Mussashi say such a thing!

"I hate you," Su muttered, "I hate you, I hate you,"

"Su," Mussashi sighed, bringing himself closer to her.

"NO GET AWAY!" She shouted, her voice reaching an unsafe high pitch. Her throat ached.

"SU!" He shouted back at her, "I'm just worried about you!"

"I DON'T CARE ~ DESU!" Su shouted again. Her voice became raspy, as a result of her aching throat.

"Listen," he gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her forcefully up against the walls of the hallway, "Do you love me?"

"Not anymore!" She shouted.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" He shouted again louder.

She paused, and started crying even more. Choking, and coughing. The brutal kind of crying. The kind you hate to let loose in public.

"Yes! Yes I do!" She exclaimed. She tried to move past him, but he only forcefully pushed her back against the wall, "LET ME GO!"

"No!" He shouted again, "If you love me, then why are you hurting me?"

"HOW AM I HURTING YOU!" She shouted again.

"BY PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER!" He shouted back, this time almost losing his voice himself. He loosened his grip on her shoulders, and sighed. He moved his arms to either side of her head, still pinning her against the wall. He dropped his head in exhaustion, and he found that the tip of his forehead rested on top of Su's, "Do you know how worried I get?"

"Mussashi-koi," Su said still crying, breathing heavily.

"If I could be with you 24 hours a day, I would. I would! I would watch you, make sure you don't hurt yourself, get in trouble, and make sure no one else could harm you! But I can't!" He exclaimed, tears of his own running down his cheeks, he choked out, "I can't!"

"You're crying," She whispered, as though she wasn't sobbing herself.

"I can't, Su. When I'm not with you, and you call me and say you are cooking, I'm worried you might burn yourself, when you say laundry, I picture an electrical fire, if you make something I'm worried the person you made it for won't like it and hurt your feelings," He explained, "Can't you see? I'm crazy! I'm obsessed! But I can't help it, I really…I really can't help it!"

"Mussashi-koi!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as he pinned her to the wall. She cried into his chest, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just stop, stop crying!"

"No, Su please, listen." He begged, leaving his hands against the walls, instead of hugging her in return, "If you love me, now that you know about this…this obsession of mine… please, please, don't make me worry, I can't take it. I really can't take it!"

"I made Mussashi-koi cry!" Su wailed and wailed, "I'm so terrible! I only think of myself."

"No, no, no." Mussashi sighed finally embracing her in return, "Please. You know that's not the truth. You didn't mean too, I'm sorry Su. I love you, calm down. Just please…please try and understand."

"I do, I do! I understand! I love you, Mussashi. I love you so much." She continued to cry into his chest even more.

The both of them, grew tired from crying and shouting, and just slumped against each other, collapsing to the floor. Su was still in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She ran her fingers through his long green hair, in its usual ponytail. She messed it up, but she didn't care. She just continued to touch his face, not knowing why. She knew it made her content though. He grabbed onto her arm as it touched his face. He smiled back at her and leaned down to peck her on the lips.

But she didn't want just a peck.

She cupped his face and pulled him back in, kissing him several times slowly until he kissed back. They were kissing extremely slow, taking seconds just to close the gap between their lips, pull away slightly, and come back for more. But soon, as Su's hands travelled across his abs over his shirt, he couldn't resist biting down on her bottom lip, and everything took a more passionate, frenzied, pace. Su gripped onto his shirt tightly, as though she was going to pull it off. He sucked on her bottom lip and stroked the sides of her face with his thumbs. She opened her mouth, and he knew what followed as he slid his tongue inside, meeting hers.

**O.O.O.O**

Rhythm's dance, was his usual popping dancing. Yet, everyone was impressed. Kusukusu was addicted to being the DJ, and the crowd was addicted to her. So Rhythm decided to give her a chance.

Temari was in a corner talking to Dia, the two of them getting along nicely. Iru was with some guy talking. She will never change, huh?

Suddenly _Poker Face by Lady Gaga _came on. Rhythm watched as Iru ignored the guy, walked away without saying anything, and grabbed Temari and Dia to dance. Iru and Dia's slutty dancing made Temari feel awkward. Rhythm was interested to see what his sister would do. She just stood there watching them as though she was reading a book.

She's such a looser. He shook his head laughing. He couldn't turn away, though. He just watched Temari analysing them. Dia and Iru was having a good time dancing on each other laughing and throwing their hands in the air, as was everybody else. In no time, Kusukusu faded into another song. It was _Starships by Nick Minaj_. Temari nodded like she just understood a deep secret.

In an instant, she started dancing like a pro. Dropping and popping and all kind of unnecessary things. Rhythm's jaw dropped. She's so annoying. She knew how to do traditional dance but how could she figure out modern dance in two minutes from just watching everyone else. She was moving her waist like a stripper too, which gave him the urge to go cover her up.

She must've practiced in her room. He knew it. Right? Oh well, it's not like he'd have to wonder. He knows where she lives, he can spy.

KusuKusu was enjoying it, but she looked a little worried. Her face looked serious and he could see her breathing heavily. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Did she finally have enough? He shouldn't be smiling, though. He expected her to do so bad and pay for ever castigating him when he was up there as the DJ. Instead, there she was tearing up the place, pleasing everyone. He had lost. But he was still smiling, willing to help her.

In fact, he did not want her to have to face the shame of not having another song ready and silence following. He did not want her to mess up. He wanted her to look good in front of everyone. He approached the DJ stand, grinning.

"Need help?" He asked.

"All yours!" She exclaimed, standing up, out of the chair. She was so eager to let him take over she forgot that she had a crush on this guy. She was _finally _calm and collected.

"Sit back down," He said pushing her down by resting his hand on her head and shoving her down on the chair, "Move over."

She complied, still obviously worried about something. She scooted over and gave him room to sit. He checked out the screen and what she had been doing and smiling.

"You're doing good, why you in such a hurry to leave?" He asked.

"I want to quit while I'm ahead!" She exclaimed shaking her head, "I don't think this next song is good, it might kill the flow."

"Trust in your decisions a little more." He smiled. He looked at the song, it had one minute left before another one needs to be played. He looked around, "Wait here,"

He got up again. Kusukusu gasped. She had been sitting on the same chair has Rhythm! She didn't even notice until she missed his body being so close to her own. She had it bad. Her eyes followed him as he went up to his sister, dancing impressively. He talked to her for a bit and she nodded. She grabbed the other two girls, Dia and Iru and brought them up to the DJ stand.

"Yeah guys, do you think this next song is good to play?" He asked.

The song had about 30 seconds left.

"Oh my gosh YES! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Dia shrieked.

"Play that bitch!" Iru added, "Fade mothafucker!"

"You heard them," Rhythm nudged her. Kusukusu blushed, she faded into the next song,_ On the floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull_.

"yay!" Iru shouted, she got ready to run back onto the dance floor when Rhythm pulled her back.

"Oh no," Rhythm said, " showed me up, she proved she could DJ. But now let's see how well she can dance. You three stay here and DJ, me and Kusukusu are gonna dance!"

Without time to protest, Rhythm grabbed Kusukusu by the arm and lead her to the dance floor.

"I don't really…" Kusukusu started.

"What?" Rhythm pouted, "Don't got _rhythm_?"

"I'm more of an actress than a dancer…" Kusukusu trailed off. She was so nervous, yet again, she thanked the music for being so loud; she was happy that she had to shout.

"The songs almost over, come on!" He said touching her arm.

"No, I really can't." She said trying hard not to go run behind a coat rack, again.

The two of them looked at the three girls at the DJ stand, Iru taking charge already. They wondered what song they'd play next. Everyone else was enjoying _On the floo_r,but dancing to that didn't seem to satisfy Rhythm. That's why he was letting Kusukusu get away without dancing.

They stood there for a while, waiting. Until the song started to fade, and Iru smirked as_ I like it by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull_ came on. Instantly, Rhythm thanked Iru mentally. This was something he could do his popping to. Poor Kusukusu.

Immediately, he started dancing and getting all up in Kusukusu's face. Coming dangerously close to her. Everyone stopped to look, which made things worse, for Kusukusu.

The music seemed as though it was travelling through his body. He would dance robotically really close to her and then pull away, calling her closer.

She had never danced before. Well, not like this. She felt helpless. Everyone was looking at her, expecting something. Rhythm noticed this, he was enjoying it, but something had to be done. He said to her once as he got close to her face…

"Try and copy me!"

She snapped out of her helpless trance and watched him as he pulled away and did some really simple steps. She copied them happily. Everyone cheered.

It gave off the illusion like they knew what they were doing.

Rhythm tried something a little harder, but not too hard.

She followed again. Kusukusu finally felt happy again. Honestly, it was the best feeling ever! She was dancing with Rhythm! Little did she know, with each step, he was actually determining her ability to dance.

She actually didn't even notice how complex the moves got. It came naturally to her. Which was perfect. He was doing some real complicated crap, and Kusukusu followed along as though it was a game, not seeing how amazing they looked.

Soon he moved closer to her and pulled away, and she did the same. He did it again and but this time, grabbed onto her, almost like an embrace.

"bend backwords," He shouted, "Throw your head back!"

She did as she was told. Then, the song ended. He made her pose. There he was holding onto her and she had her body bent like a real professional dancer would.

Then there was the silence.

Iru was freaking out. She didn't need the microphone for everyone to hear her.

"CRAP! CRAP! Guys! Why didn't you fade into the next song?" Iru screamed.

"I'm very sorry," Temari apologized, "My brother and Mashiro-san captivated me."

"Me too," Dia said, "Why didn't _you_ fade, huh?"

"Listen, don't question me!" Iru defended, "I can watch too!"

"If you knew you'd have to fade soon, why didn't you? Why wait for us?"

"I was watching them duh! I didn't know you two got distracted, you seem so focussed! All the time" Iru screamed.

"Hey, where's the music at!" Someone shouted, appearing out the hallway.

It was Miki, smiling happy. Yoru's arm around her shoulder, the two of them ready to dance the night away.

"Sure make it worse," Iru murmured. Then she played _So Big by Iyaz_.

Then all three girls left the DJ stand, throwing their arms in the air and getting everyone pumped. The crowd enjoyed it and went back to dancing.

"Should we go back?" Kusukusu asked him, not noticing they were still embracing, "no one is DJ-ing."

But Rhythm noticed he was still holding the girl. He noticed how cute her eyes were too. How cute she was.

Ran and Daichi snuck in, joined at the hip. Smiling and laughing and dancing slowly together, almost like they were waltzing, too innocent to grind. Well, then again….

Ran was too innocent to grind.

Miki and Yoru danced with Temari, Iru and Dia. The girls danced on eachother, and Yoru just threw his hands in the air smiling, swaying.

Su and Mussashi, their hair messed up, dropped out of the hallway, finally finding their way out. They smiled and danced together. Well…they were dancing next to each other, but they were together to them nonetheless.

Rhythm just stared at Kusukusu and smiled.

"You're cool, you know." He whispered to her, in her ear, a little loud so he wouldn't have to compete with the volume of the music.

Kusukusu didn't care about being calm and collected. She was happy. It was the best night of her life.

"THANKS!" She squealed a big smile on her face.

This didn't creep Rhythm out it only made him match the size of her smile. They grinned at each other.

"How long are you gonna hold onto me, you must really like me, huh?" Kusukusu asked, her comedy kicking in.

"And if I do?" He said seriously.

Kusukusu's eyebrows rose.

Then in an instant, Rhythm let go of her and stepped back. They looked at each other. What was he doing? She was Su's age! Su's friend! She was cool…but not like that! Not like that! Well, if it wasn't like that then why did it feel like that? It wasn't like sister love. It's like Daichi would say sometimes, he wanted to go in the closet with her.

This whole situation wasn't cool. He shook his head.

"Never mind, never mind, hey," He said touching her shoulder, "I'm going to go check on my cake okay?"

The song ended and silence followed.

"HEY!" Iru grunted, "What's up with the DJ at this party?"

"Oh hush, it's CAKE TIME!" Rhythm said running up to the microphone and announcing.

Everyone cheered. He ran into the hall leading to the kitchen after playing another song. He looked happy. He fooled everyone, alright. For he was in some emotional turmoil.

**O.O.O.O**

**Can you believe I tried to end the whole story in this chapter…sigh. Lol. Well, I don't know if you guys can tell but I think my fluff writing has improved. **

**Well…*cough cough* since I have experience now….*flips hair*….it comes a lot more naturally.**

**Haha…seriously though. My boyfriend is so much like Daichi, Mussashi, and Rhythm. I almost feel like I based this off of us *cough cough***

**WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME! I PROMISE THIS STORY SHALL END IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS. **

**(Okay maybe three… -.-' )**

**-Desuka**


	21. Matchmakers

**Back again! Ready to tackle on a whole bunch of unresolved issues in my story and end it off with a bang (eventually) ! Get ready!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER LICENSED MATERIAL THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY/ CHAPTER.**

**Desuka: So Ran, how did you feel about your kissing scene?**

**Ran: Well…you know…It was totally natural and all… nothing big.**

**Miki: Bull crap!**

**Ran: HEY!**

**Yoru: Hi everyone.**

**Desuka: On with meh story…**

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV

Everyone at the party stood around the long buffet table, that was now graced with the presence of Rhythm's huge birthday cake. With a huge '18' candle on it.

"Brother, it is customary for one to choose someone to cut the cake with, who do you choose?" Temari asked excitedly, in front of everyone.

"Yes, Temari when we were five…now go…shoo! Shoo!" He said pushing her away and giving her to Ran.

"Come on!" Iru shouted, "Who thinks it's a good idea for Rhythm to choose someone to cut the cake with?"

"ME! ME!" Everyone in the crowd shouted. Rhythm glared at Iru.

"CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE!" Miki chanted, and soon everyone followed.

Rhythm was pissed. Not because Iru and Miki could easily manipulate his party guests, but because the first person that came to his mind was Kusukusu, and as he thought about it more it was perfectly logical. Choosing Temari is embarrassing; choosing a guy is a little too gay for him, besides, it would look as though he can't find a girl to do it with him. All the other girls have boyfriends, even little Su! He didn't want to choose a random girl, before they stick around. It was just a mess! Choosing Iru was dangerous too, Iru's reputation as a slut didn't do her any good.

"CHOOSE ALREADY!" Daichi shouted.

Rhythm looked around anxiously. Then he had an Idea! A brilliant one!

"Well," He said clearing his throat, "In order to honour a new member to our group, I'll choose Dia!"

"Huh?" Dia looked up. Everyone cheered loudly.

"This pervert," Miki sneered, "It's only because she is so pretty, like we didn't forget you hitting on her earlier,"

The crowd went "oooh" and made kissy noises.

"Immature, brother" Temari commented.

"Yet, smooth." Yoru commented. Daichi nodded.

The rest of the guys seemed to agree. As everyone expressed their opinion, Dia studied Rhythm for a while with her all-seeing eyes. She stood there for a while, looking dazzling in her party dress, sexy, and a perfect choice to cut the cake.

"No thanks," She said loudly.

Everyone gasped. Rhythm made a face. CRAP!

"Well, It's not like I don't want to!" Dia defended laughing and swaying her long orange ponytail, catching the attention of all the guys, "It's just, I think Kusukusu should do it! I mean she deserves it, she did give him a run for his money on the dance floor!"

"Good point," Iru noted nodding.

"Also more appropriate," Temari said with a smile.

'Oh sis, you have no idea how inappropriate this is.' He thought to himself.

"Well okay!" He said excitedly, putting on a show, "My favourite little dancer Kusukusu it is then!"

Everyone cheered. Rhythm sighed. He looked at Dia and was disturbed to see her mouth to him 'Your welcome'. What the hell?

MIKI'S POV

As I watched, Kusukusu go up there to help cut the cake, I noticed Dia saying something to Rhythm. My eyebrows rose.

"THE FIRST SLICE IS MINE!" I shouted, right before I pulled Dia to the side. She stumbled a little on her four-inch heels as I dragged her a few feet away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what, Miki dear?" Dia said innocently.

"What did your freaky eyes see this time?" I pried. She looked surprised for a moment. Wait…did she seriously think I didn't have that part of her figured out by now?

"Well, Rhythm likes Kusukusu. He was resisting the urge to choose her, just now. I'm not sure why…but he really didn't want to, well he did, but he was holding himself back big time."

"Rhythm?" I asked, "Kusukusu?"

"Yes, I'm telling you." Dia said, "Didn't you see them dancing?"

"Dancing? They were dancing? Oh my gosh that pervert!"

"It wasn't like that, Miki." Dia insisted.

Oh goodness, little Kusukusu and his big ass?! What was he thinking?

"What are you two sneaking around for?" Iru growled, crossing her arms, "and without me too!"

"Dia's creepy vision was just messing with her, that's all." I replied. It couldn't be true.

"Messing with her?" Iru raised her brow, "Is it messing with you?"

Why is she asking Dia? Does she not believe me! Well!

Oh who am I kidding? Even I don't believe me. Dia's never been wrong before…

"Well how should I know? It's never messed with me before! Though, I must admit…it does seem a little improbable this time" Dia replied honestly.

"Bitch, I don't know what improbable means." Iru hissed, "Look, Miki told me when you met her you knew that she liked a guy right away and that she was going to get confessed to, right?"

"Well yeah."

"That's dead on."Iru said, "How do you know it's any different now?"

Stop making sense Iru!

"How bad can it be anyway?" Iru asked.

I looked at Dia. Did she think it was bad? I mean she just gave Rhythm another opportunity to get close to Kusukusu with the cake thing. What was her angle on this?

"How bad _is _it_?_" I asked Dia, curious too.

"You're the one that was disgusted." Dia said to me.

"Look just tell me already!" Iru squealed.

"Miki," Ran interrupted, "Here's your cake…first slice, Kusukusu actually gave you it."

She handed me a slice of cake, and wandered off next to Daichi. Hmm…I must find out what's going on with those guys when we get home. Oh wait I got cake! Yay!

"You know, maybe that girl is good for Rhythm." I said.

"Well it's not like their best buds or anything; she just cut his cake…and danced with him." Iru said.

"Well," Dia began, she looked at me as if asking for approval but I pretended to be engrossed in my cake. Well I wasn't pretending. But still, "my 'vision' kind of picked up that Rhythm liked Kusukusu and was trying really hard not to choose her to cut the cake, before I volunteered her."

"What! But…little Kusukusu?" Iru gasped.

"Little! Little! Little!" Dia shrieked, "It's two years apart!"

"But…she's Su's age." Iru argued. Yeah…Su's age!

"Maybe you guys should try and take Su out the picture besides, Su may seem little but I saw her and Mussashi come out that hallway looking all torn up, how do you suppose they got like that? They sure weren't fighting!" Dia exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Ah Dia!" I gasped.

My Su! My Su shoving her tongue in Mussashi's mouth…not good images. Even Yoru and I haven't…done tongue yet….so….NO SHE IS NOT AHEAD!

"Impossible," I argued, mostly in denial, not wanting to be behind my little sister, "We just gave her the talk! What is she doing kissing?"

"She realised she can't get pregnant by kissing thanks to you, that's what happened. Why'd you give her the talk, huh?" Iru screamed.

"Gosh your right!" I sighed, "Dia are you serious?"

Just then, Ran gave Dia and Iru slices of cake. When we were sure she left we continued our conversation.

"Yeah…are you serious?" I asked again.

"I don't know let's check!" Dia exclaimed. She turned to look at Su. She looked for a while. She shook her head and sighed, frustrated. She looked at Mussashi. Slowly, a smile progressed. She turned to look at us, "He's in love, you know."

"Did they make out?" Iru and I asked annoyed. Who cares? I mean that's great. But It doesn't matter if he loves her or not if they aren't doing anything.

"Seems like it." Dia said unsure. We looked at her unconvinced, "Okay, right now Miki I can tell your insecure because you and Yoru haven't done the tongue thing yet, and I can tell that guy over there is hoping to kiss someone tonight, all Ran is _thinking _about right now is kissing…but Mussashi…all I get is he is in love there are no insecurities or hopes….nothing."

"Dia!" I shouted embarrassed. Did she have to say the part about me out loud?

"Seriously?" Iru laughed, "No tongue?"

"We are not discussing this," I sighed, "But Dia…that doesn't tell me anything!"

"Why is this important again?" Dia huffed, "Point is Kusukusu and Rhythm are two years part…last time I checked that's fine. My parents are five years apart."

"My parents are seven years apart!" Iru said happy.

Does she think this is some kind of competition?

"My stepmother is thirty years apart from my dad, too!" Iru said again.

"Okay gross," I said. Wait she is around our age then….what…?

"I know."

"Look, focus!" Dia shouted, "In order for me to help Rhythm I need to establish if it's appropriate or not, If it will be helping him or making it worse!"

"Well," Iru began, "You said he was trying hard to avoid picking Kusukusu, right? There must be a reason."

"Hold on," Dia said. She stared at him again for a while, "He feels regret, and guilt. Like he did something bad,"

"She is really creepy," Iru whispered to me.

"I'm used to it by now, it comes in handy though." I replied.

"Guys,"

"Okay, Okay." I said, "The truth is, he probably thought of Su as well. But I guess Su will always be like three years old to us. So having feelings for Baby Su's friend…hello that is major wrong."

"Well then we just got to let him know it's right." Iru said nodding.

"I suppose," Dia said.

"Yeah well how?" I asked.

"Hey you guys!" Daichi squealed approaching us, "Stop being mysterious and come join the group on the balcony."

I sighed and looked over at Dia ready to see if she was going to answer my question anyway. Instead, I saw her studying Daichi intently. I looked over at Iru, and Iru looked back at me right away.

"Yeah sure Daichi, in a minute." I replied.

"No," He laughed, "Right now!"

"Oh gosh you are so annoying," I laughed. I secretly watched Dia from the corner of my eye, "_Please_, just give us a minute, okay?"

"Fine, fine," He said walking away, "But I'll come back!"

"We get it!" Iru shouted.

"Since when is he safe to talk to?" I asked when I was sure he was gone.

"Well, at least we know somebody made out, and why Ran is thinking about kissing," Dia laughed, still staring after Daichi as he wandered on to the balcony.

"What did you see?" I gasped.

"Relax, they didn't do tongue," Dia said.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" I shrieked. Mentally happy about it, though. Wandering how she could tell….

"Look guys, let's just continue this later, they'll get suspicious." Iru said.

"Alright,"

NORMAL POV

When Dia was sure Miki wasn't looking. She whispered to Iru.

"I can't really tell if they did tongue or not."

Iru gave Dia a high-five and laughed, trailing behind Miki. They watched as Yoru walked towards her, put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer as they continued to walk outside. Dia and Iru looked at each other and smiled, happy for their friend.

**O.O.O.O**

"Rhythm," Ran began sitting down and eyeing Daichi as he brought her back more cake. She looked pretty comfortable on the patio furniture sinking into the cushions with her arms sprawled out, "This was the best party _ever_."

"Agreed," Su said smiling over on the other side of the balcony, staring at the view with Mussashi's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you got caught with the club thing," Ran snickered.

"What club thing?" Miki gasped.

"He was trying to get us all to go to Frost and ditch the party instead," Ran explained, "But his mother caught on,"

"What!" Miki exploded, "That sucks! I've always wanted to go to Frost!"

"Oh relax, Miki." Ran hissed, instantly going back to bossy-mode.

"I feel you Miki," Rhythm sighed, "I was looking forward to it too."

"Well, I think I wouldn't be wrong in saying that we all quite enjoyed the evening, is that right?" Temari said happily clapping her hands.

"I know I did," Daichi said. He secretly eyed Ran, enjoying every moment of his new life as her boyfriend. It was such a blissful feeling.

"Are you two going to tell us what happened already?" Rhythm laughed. Everyone nodded, showing that they too were curious.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked, not without letting loose a high-pitched giggle, excited that she had finally become Daichi's girl.

"Ran," Miki groaned.

"Oh alright, we made up as you can see," Ran shared.

"Clearly," Iru sneered.

"Well duh, sis. Now tell us what you are dying to say." Miki pressed.

"We're a couple of course," Daichi said, plopping down on the chair Ran was lounging in, not giving her much room of her own, "Is that what you've been dying to say, Ran?"

"Well, yeah." Ran growled, as she and her cake were now squeezed into a corner "But you just had to be first, huh?"

"You'll always be number two, Ran." He smiled.

"Some things never change, huh? Even when they're a couple their competing!" Rhythm exclaimed. Everyone laughed at this looking at the new couple.

"It's okay, she might come in second place when she's competing with me but she's always number one in my heart," He said with a smile.

"That was so corny!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Yeah, Daichi gross," Miki agreed.

"I'm not sure if I will ever find myself getting used to those two being in a relationship," Temari commented.

"I was like that too with Su and Mussashi," Kusukusu shared. She was quiet until now, so it was weird hearing her speak. As she spoke, Miki, Iru, and Dia all eyed Rhythm involuntarily.

"So was I!" Ran exclaimed.

"We all were, I mean Su, with a boyfriend….oh my gosh!" Daichi added.

"Even I, must concur, it was very unusual," Temari agreed.

"But," Miki added, averting her gaze from Rhythm, "I can see Mussashi Is very good for her."

"I know, right?" Kusukusu said, "They are so much alike, when you think about it."

Su and Mussashi, who remained quiet throughout the whole talk about them, smiled at Kusukusu appreciatively. Rhythm continued to look at Kusukusu. Dia could already see his conflicting emotions.

"Oh my gosh," Dia said suddenly, earning curious glances from the others, "It's like 1 a.m and we have school tomorrow. Miki, your crap is still at my house."

"Oh, I know, I know. Iru, can you drive me back at Dia's house to get my crap, and then back home?" Miki asked Iru.

"What you're leaving?" Rhythm whined.

"Well, I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance." Dia explained, "If I can't wake up on time, I'll be late. If I don't go to sleep soon, I won't wake up on time."

Dia almost sounded annoyed with Rhythm's question, so he just simply nodded.

"Hey, Ran." Miki said looking at her sister, "You and Su stayed over here, right?"

"Yeah, and Kusukusu." Ran replied looking at Kusukusu. Dia's brow rose.

"Well, if you all get your crap, I'll be happy to drive you back to the Hinamori residence," Iru said, even though everyone could see she wasn't very eager.

"How are we all going to fit into your car?" Dia asked. She gave Miki a look. Miki didn't know why Dia had been staring at her so strangely, so she simply just looked away.

"I don't know…we'll stack everyone on each other I guess." Iru answered, dismissing the problem. Dia sighed and nudged Miki a little. Miki was still confused. Dia looked at Rhythm, then at Kusukusu, trying to hint something at Miki. Miki still looked confused. As those two struggled with communication, Iru also watched, perplexed.

Suddenly, it hit her.

"Well…." Iru started looking at Dia as If to say 'I got this', "I guess we could split everyone in groups, I mean if I took everyone it would be me, Dia, Miki, Yoru, Ran, Su, and Kusukusu…all in one car!"

Dia smiled at Iru understanding immediately.

"I mean, my car has trouble holding five people, eight is a little…" Iru started, "Unless someone like Daichi or _Rhythm_ could help and take four of us."

"Ooh, what does Rhythm drive?" Dia asked 'curiously'. Miki finally caught on.

"It's a…." Miki frowned…. "Nice car…one of those things that guys like go crazy about. Anyway it's nice and can easily hold eight people, four shouldn't be a problem, how about it, Rhythm?"

"Are you volunteering me, Miki?" Rhythm asked with a glare.

"Why yes, Rhythm." Miki answered happily, "You can take Su, Kusukusu, Ran and…well since me and Dia are going the same place, Yoru?"

"Well, brother, driving your guests home would be very polite, you know." Temari added.

"Miki! Why are you ditching me? I don't want to go home with him! I wanna go with you!" Yoru whined.

"Oh hush," Miki hissed, pinching him, "you have no choice in this Rhythm. Su, Kusukusu go get your crap."

**O.O.O.O**

"Yoru, listen carefully." Miki said to her boyfriend, "Make sure Kusukusu sits in the passenger's seat."

"What? How?" Yoru asked confused, "…and why?"

"Just do it," Iru growled, "Or we'll kick your tooshie."

"You guys can no longer threaten me with that, you know." Yoru said glaring.

"Wanna bet?" Iru asked inching closer to her cousin with a playful look.

"Listen Yoru, just try please," Dia said, interrupting, "whatever it takes."

"Got it," Yoru sighed, he looked over at the entrance to the mansion as more guests were leaving.

"Thank you," Miki said, pecking him on the cheek.

He gave her a hug, and as she stayed cuddled into his arms, she felt very safe. It was the feeling of being in her bed snuggled in tons of blankets on a cold night. It was the best warmth.

"Break it up you two, time to go," Rhythm growled, walking over to Dia, Miki, Iru and Yoru as they stood by his front gate. He made his way through the crowds of people leaving his party.

"Do. Your. Job." Dia said seriously as Yoru let go of Miki and walked towards Rhythm who lead him to the garage where his car was and Kusukusu, Su, and Ran waited.

"So, you can sit in the passenger's seat okay, man?" Rhythm asked Yoru, already eager to dispel the possible issue of ending up next to Kusukusu.

"Oh sorry dude. I get…car sick. So I got to sit in the back." Yoru explained.

"With the way you drive?" Rhythm scoffed, laughing, "You do remember teaching me how to drive, right?"

"Yeah, man." Yoru said, "But I suddenly developed this car sickness…must be because of how I drive."

"Well, don't people with car sickness usually try and sit in the front?" Rhythm mentioned sceptically.

"Look," Yoru stopped walking, "I know how to handle my car sickness."

"Okay, okay," Rhythm said, a little creeped out. They continued walking. Rhythm thought maybe he was just worrying himself. I mean, Ran will probably sit beside him, since Su and Kusukusu always are together; they can't be together if one of them is in the passenger's seat.

Yoru, Ran, Su, and Kusukusu stood outside the garage patiently as Rhythm backed his car out. He stopped the car beside them. Ran walked towards the car and opened the door to the backseat.

As Kusukusu clutched her sleepover bag ready to jump in, Yoru knocked it down. Kusukusu looked up angrily.

"Hey!" She said. But he already went around on the other side of the car and sat in the backseat. She picked up her bag confused and looked up, only to find Su and Ran taking up the backseat and Yoru beside them, sprawling out more than necessary.

"I wanted to sit by Kusukusu-chan," Su pouted all cute-like.

"But_ I_ get car sick." Yoru complained.

"I'll just sit in the front," Kusukusu said with a glare. But she immediately regretted it when she realised she'd have to sit beside Rhythm. But she couldn't just change her mind…that's too obvious.

"Any time now," Yoru said, impatiently, keen on completing his mission enlisted to him by the angry trio.

That's right! It was just a seat….right? Anyway, she'd have to do it soon! So she took a breath, and made her way to the passenger's seat and sat down. This was going to be a long ride.

**O.O.O.O**

RHYTHM'S POV

This was bad. I couldn't sleep. I had school tomorrow, oh joy. Yet, that was the least of my issues. At the top was the fact that I almost crashed the car like five times because I was too busy staring at Kusukusu and how cute she is. Not Su kind of cute…but cute cute. Like Daichi's "go in closet with," cute.

This sucks. My life sucks. This sucks. My life Sucks.

It was almost the Christmas dance too. I was too busy thinking about Ran's date than mine! Also, now that she is with Daichi, how is he going to let her go through with her side of the bet and ask a second year? This sucks. My life sucks. This sucks. My life….

Just then there was a knock on my door. This only ever happened because of one thing. So I sighed and got up, knowingly. There was Temari.

"I can't sleep." She whispered inviting herself in, her pillow and teddy-bear in her hands.

"Join the club." I replied, closing the door.

She lay on my bed, and I lay beside her, content. I waited until she slept and then I got up and went to a guest room. I always did this when she couldn't sleep, but she didn't know. Before she woke up I would be back right beside her. Her thinking I was beside her made her sleep better, just the thought.

When I got to the guest room, all princess-like, I blushed in realisation. This is where Kusukusu had stayed the night before…

**O.O.O.O**

NORMAL POV

The students of Chara high slugged themselves around the school, evidently tired; their teachers all had their own theories about what it could mean.

Some were sure that it must be some viral disease going on. Others figured it was dance preparations and exams getting to their heads. But, for teachers like, Takaru-sensei, they knew exactly what it was. A Fujisaki party.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" Takaru-sensei screamed, annoyed. Miki jumped up, surprised.

"Yeah! I'm here! I'm here!" Miki said still very groggy.

"Are you?" Takaru-sensei sneered.

"Yes, I am." Miki replied.

"Well then, why don't you tell the rest of the class how Rhythm's party was, in your opinion?" Takaru-sensei asked with a smile.

"What…" Miki said confused, almost convinced she was dreaming, "Great, great…it was great."

Takaru-sensei grinned at her.

"Good, anyone else have something to say?"

**O.O.O.O**

"Happy Birthday, Temari!" Ran squealed, presenting her with her gift, as they sat in the classroom eating lunch, "I can't believe I forgot to say happy birthday at midnight…I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, not as bad as being over-shadowed by your brother's _separate_ party." Temari said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to your joined parties, huh? " Daichi asked, pulling up a chair, "They were so popular when we were younger,"

"Oh don't even start, Temari," Rhythm grouched, "You don't like parties, remember?"

"I do!" Temari protested, "I do, in fact like 'The Party'! It's just….not when it's dedicated in my honour."

"Party, Temari. Not 'The Party'." Rhythm hissed.

"Oh whatever it may be called."

Miki, Iru, and Dia peered at the four of them from the classroom door, attempting to be sneaky.

"So how are we gonna get them together, exactly?" Miki asked.

"Did you ever think of just telling Rhythm we know, and we're okay with it?" Dia suggested.

"No, Dia! First of all, he's going to wanna know how we know that! Are you prepared to share your 'special vision'? Second of all, that's no fun." Iru dismissed.

"She's right, no fun." Miki nodded.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Dia said, slightly annoyed.

"We get them together at the Christmas dance!" Miki exclaimed.

"Shh," Iru said slapping Miki a little, "We're creeping, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Miki said looking at Ran and the others to make sure they didn't notice. When she was sure they didn't, she continued, "All we gotta do is make sure he doesn't ask another girl…then we make them end up together conveniently at the dance."

"It is a dance," Dia said, "It'd be easy for us to request them to dance together on the microphone, after their display at the party."

"Look, there's one person we're gonna need help from…on both sides. I mean, we're not exactly with Rhythm or Kusukusu 24/7." Iru explained.

"True, true." Miki agreed, "Ooh this is fun! I feel like cupid!"

Iru and Dia laughed, shaking their heads.

**O.O.O.O**

As days went on, Rhythm grew even more upset about his crush on Kusukusu. Kusukusu felt bad because she felt as though he was avoiding her, as though she had done him wrong.

Miki and Yoru never spoke about him leaving, many people mistook it as Miki not caring, but she knew that if she thought about it too much, she'd cry. She didn't want her cuddling with Yoru to be interrupted by an angry 'this isn't permanent' reminder going off in her head. Instead she went into a mental state that blocked out the very idea of him leaving.

Su continued to stay out of danger, and Mussashi started walking her home despite his fencing practice.

Daichi and Ran became the topic of gossip in the entire school. Ran loved it. Especially since the rumour was that she stole him from the slutty Iru. Iru and Ran were constantly questioned, but Iru just went with that story.

Miki, Iru, and Dia decided to tell Su and Mussashi about their plan, and because Mussashi believed in the ability to see special things, and Su believed in just about anything, they didn't question Dia's hunch. Also, Su was delighted to help Kusukusu.

On the other side, they told Daichi. At first, Daichi wasn't very sure about it, thinking that Kusukusu was very young and if what Dia is saying is true then…Rhythm was obviously restraining himself, and there must be a reason. He felt they were very rash, and he didn't want to meddle in his best friend's love life. Dia managed to persuade him by telling him to ask Rhythm if he liked a girl and seeing his response. When Daichi realised that Rhythm, for once, might actually have proper feelings for a girl, he reluctantly agreed.

Then, quicker than everyone expected, the Christmas dance came. The night before Christmas Eve.

**O.O.O.O**

**Well, the story is coming to an end. I hope you've all enjoyed it :)**

**So please try and ****review**** everyone, your opinion, really,really,really, matters! I love you all 3**

**Yoru: REVIEW!**

**Sneak peak of next chapter:**

"_Why? What's the point? You're not spending any time with me anyway, and I'm fucking leaving soon, Miki. Do you even care!?"_

"_OF COURSE I CARE!" Miki squealed annoyed_,

X.X

_Regularly, if there is silence during a dance and you're the DJ, its painfully embarrassing. When there are two DJs, and they look like they're about to kiss and there is silence, it's double the embarrassment._


	22. An Emotional Dance

**Alright, I'm pretty sure the NEXT chapter is the last…positive. This is just when disaster strikes. Anyhoo… I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER LICENSED MATERIAL THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY/CHAPTER. **

**Yoru: ENJOY!**

**Desuka: You know what, Yoru? If I ever write another fan fic and you're not in it, my disclaimers will be so lonely :(**

**O.O.O.O**

"Oh my gosh," Iru gasped, "Miki…it's perfect!"

"Are you sure?" Miki asked. She looked at her 'dress', it was too late to change it now, but she definitely was uncomfortable. It wasn't the style, the length, or the material. Those were all perfect. No, what bothered her was the nauseating colour. It was blue…._light_ blue.

"Oh calm down Miki," Dia said, noticing her friend's obvious discomfort, "You've worn light blue before."

"But not without a hint of black." Miki sighed. The dress was a short party dress. It was tight and fit her above mid-thigh. It was a bandage dress and it was long-sleeved and off-the-shoulder. She was wearing silver jewellery, silver shoes, and had a silver clutch in her hand.

"Trust me, Miki." Iru said, "You look perfect. Like a snowflake, Mi-chan, would I lie to you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time,"

"So true," Iru agreed, "Never mind…but trust me regardless."

Iru, herself, looked "Perfect". She wore a tube dress with ruffles going down it starting from below her breasts. It was red, as usual, and short, as usual. She wore high-high black heels. She had her hair up in a messy-bun and wore some big hoop earrings.

Dia wore white for once. She wore a simple cap-sleeved pelplum dress. The dress was white, but it was glittery and had yellow sparkles all over it. You could only see it when you came close, though. She also had a yellow clutch and yellow heels, and her hair was let out and flowed beautifully down her back.

"Ready to go?" Iru asked her friends.

"Yeah," Dia and Miki replied in synch. They walked down Dia's complicated spiral stairs into the living room, gripping onto the railing so they wouldn't fall in their heels.

**O.O.O.O**

"Big sis," Su exclaimed, "You are so cute!"

"Really?" Ran sighed, "You sure?"

Su ran into the room wearing a high-low halter-neck maxi dress, which was, of course, dark green.

"Yes, yes, very sure…Daichi-nii san will be very happy…" Su said with a wink. Ran couldn't bear to think that innocent little Su could be insinuating anything that was the least bit perverted, so she just ignored the comment.

She continued to look at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a light-pink sleeveless skater dress that was cut out in the back. It was simple, but very Ran. She had her hair brushed back into a long, sophisticated pony tail. She wore white heels, jewellery, and carried a big white handbag.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Su ran over excitedly to reveal Miki, Iru, and Dia who had walked over from Dia's house.

"You guys look great!" Su squealed.

"Aww, thank you Su," Miki said happily, ruffling her short blonde hair. Su groaned.

"Big Sis! I just finished brushing it!" Su complained.

"It looks better messy," Iru commented. Su pouted, "well Ran, you don't look as cheap as you usually do."

"Thanks, Iru." Ran said with a smile, "Your trampy look has toned down a lot tonight,"

"When Is Yoru coming to pick us up? I'm tired of waiting." Iru grouched, turning away from Ran.

"I don't know," Miki said, rolling her eyes.

"Big sis, we can't leave anyway until Mussashi-koi comes, okay?" Su reminded her sister, "Okay?"

"Okay, Okay," Miki agreed, grinning at Su and how adorable she was.

Then another knock was heard. Su ran up to it, which concerned everyone as she was wearing heels. Still, she managed to run perfectly without falling. She yanked open the door and revealed Mussashi. He was wearing green as well, to match Su. She plunged into his arms happily, squeezing him as he stood in the door way.

"I missed you!" She screamed.

He didn't say anything; he just waved at the rest of the girls in the house, and stayed there. He managed to move him and Su, in their tangled embrace, forward a little and close the door. Su still held onto him tightly. Then another knock was heard.

"I'll…get…it." Miki volunteered, though unsure of how she was going to get passed the two psychos latched onto each other. She simply pushed them forcefully, knowing that Mussashi wouldn't let them fall, and opened the door.

"I'm here!" Yoru exclaimed. Miki smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He was wearing blue and black, they weren't matching, but they were just as cute, "Aww, honey you look amazing."

"Ahh, you're supposed to say that," Miki dismissed, as she grabbed her silver clutch and clung to his arm and they both walked outside towards his car.

Ran, Dia, and Iru trailed closely behind. Mussashi and Su followed after locking the door. Su was still attached to him.

**O.O.O.O**

Kusukusu should've seen this coming. At least, that's what she was telling herself. "Come and DJ" they said, "You'd be great," they said, "You did great at the party," they said…and yet, they couldn't trust her to do it by herself, huh?

There she was, an hour early for the dance, during "set up," reporting for her duty as DJ, only to find out that she was only _Co_-DJ, and so was…Rhythm….

Rhythm shouldn't be here still, he should just walk out now. Except, that was only what he was telling himself. "Of course you're DJ-ing, at the dance, who else will?" they said, "You're an actual DJ! You have to!" they said…well, if he's so great, then why does he need her?

There she was, looking as cute as ever in a_ tight _orange dress, complimenting her figure, with a thin green belt around it. She wore a pair of green heels and had a green handbag to match it all. Her hair flowed attractively down her back. Those orange eyes of hers, were still there—of course they were—but tonight, they were shining brighter than ever, making it even harder, if it were possible, for him not to stare. She was on a mission to completely change him into a pedophile, wasn't she?

Both Kusukusu and Rhythm had no idea why they were still there. Both of them wanting to leave, neither of them doing anything.

"So these are the official DJ chairs, and you can have a break at 8:30, 9:30, 10:30…and the dance ends at 11:00 so…" Snoppe, head of the dance committee explained. She walked them through everything, and this was their last stop, "During these breaks, which can be as long as you want, just like no longer than 20 minutes…_please_, someone else will DJ, okay?"

"Got it," Kusukusu said, breaking the silence, knowing that Rhythm wasn't going to respond, since he obviously has a problem with her.

"Cool," Snoppe exclaimed ready to give the two of them high-fives. Since neither of the two complied, feeling rejected, she sighed and continued, "Well, that's it, so…by all means, do your thang! Or…thangs?"

They just looked at her. She faked a smile, and walked away.

She gave up on the two of them…who obviously have some personal issues they need to sort out. She wasn't about to get in between it though. When Miki came to her asking her for a favour, she was curious. At first, putting the two best DJs together sounded like more of a favour_ Miki_ was doing _for her_.

But, now Snoppe saw what was going on. She admits, the whole 'they can't know they're going to be DJs together until the actual night' thing, was probably a red flag for her, but she was too excited to really question it. But now, Snoppe feared for her dance and what those two were about to unleash upon it.

**O.O.O.O**

"Oh crap, my lip-gloss already wore off!" Miki cursed, rummaging through her clutch, "It's not here!"

"You sure, look again," Dia said peeking at Miki from behind the passenger's seat.

"Where else could it be?" Miki said annoyed, "I barely got anything in here!"

She paused, realizing something, the only explanation. That's when Yoru turned a corner sharply, sending Miki crashing into the car door.

"Yoru!" Miki squeaked. Ran, Iru, Su and Mussashi, weren't pleased either as their complaints were heard from the backseat. Yoru ignored them, and Miki continued with her epiphany.

"Iru give me back my lip-gloss!" Miki exclaimed, glaring at Iru from behind the passenger's seat.

"What is with girls and stealing each other's lip-gloss, I mean come on get your own, it's not that expensive, right Mussashi?" Yoru commented, seeking approval from the only other guy in the car, but when he saw the dim expression on Mussashi's face from the rear-view mirror, he sighed and dropped it.

"What makes you think I would steal _your_ lip gloss," Iru spat, "You know I only wear cherry,"

"I don't know, but it's gone and I'm pretty sure…."

"OKAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I TOOK IT!" Dia screamed.

As Miki, Iru, and Dia sorted the lip-gloss situation out Ran briefed Yoru on the remainder of his job as driver.

"Okay, when you reach to the school pull over by the tree, and leave us there, we promised to meet Temari and Daichi there, okay?" Ran said patting the driver's seat.

"Yup, got it." Yoru confirmed.

"Good,"

"By the way, Iru." Yoru said, addressing his cousin.

"WHAT?" Iru squealed.

"How is Eru getting to the dance?" Yoru inquired.

"Don't _know_, don't _care._" Iru replied frankly.

"What!" Su exclaimed, "But Eru-chi really likes dances! They're filled with people in love!"

"That creep will find her way there," Iru dismissed.

**O.O.O.O**

Temari was delighted to see Ran and the others jump out of the car, as she stood there in her elegant lilac maxi dress. They all hugged and what-not, waited for Yoru to park his car, and entered the dance excitedly.

Kusukusu and Rhythm was the first thing they noticed. Kusukusu looking dull…which was odd for an energetic girl like her, and Rhythm looking bored, which to say the least, could bring anyone to believe that it wasn't actually Rhythm as he, literally, brought life to every event.

"Looks like our plan, worked!" Dia said more giddy than usual.

"Well it looks like what we wanted to happen, happened…but it certainly does not look like it worked!" Iru gasped, "Those two are pissed."

"Yeah…" Miki agreed, disappointed, "I've never seen them like that."

Kusukusu wanted to say she was going to the toilet for a while, and never come back. She had been contemplating this for the past hour, and yet, her legs had just refused to move! She sat there angrily glaring at Rhythm.

"So, how about this…on channel 2?" Rhythm asked her. Well, he appeared to be asking her but Kusukusu knew, he was rather informing her of what he was doing…she didn't dare disapprove.

She nodded meekly, and flashed a 'smile' and continued to stare off at the people in the crowd enjoying the dance, but knowing that they craved more 'hype'. Which she would gladly do, except…how can she hype anyone when she needed to be hyped up herself?

Her mouth opened to say she was going to the bathroom, setting her plan in action, but her nerves got the best of her and she quickly closed it again. Why does he hate her anyway? She was the one that should be mad at him! Not, the other way around. At his party, he took her breath away by insinuating that he might've liked her, with a look on his face suggesting a kiss. Then, nothing. Nothing at all, he was avoiding her as if she was the one who did all that. She knew the two of them together would be wrong, but to be honest with herself, she never actually considered she would achieve her goal by having him fall for her, so she never considered it.

Was he trying not to like her? Was that it? Or was she just being arrogant…who could like her, anyway? She was goofy and loud…and totally random, incapable of hanging onto a stable relationship. To top it all off, to Rhythm, she was just a baby. A first year. Whilst he, was ready to graduate and go off to college. She had been fooling herself. This was stupid. _She _was stupid. She glanced at her green handbag and pulled out her phone and her DSi, and started…juggling?

Yes, Rhythm hadn't been seeing things! Kusukusu was Juggling. She was juggling her phone and her DSi, with an abrasive expression resting on her face. He could've felt her restlessness next to him since the dance had started, he didn't know why; he didn't know what to do. She was angry about something. How dare she be angry! She was the one who—he hated to admit this—practically, seduced him at his party! Giving him those pesky things called _feelings_! She has the nerve to be mad when she started all of this!

Why was he mad, anyway? It's not like she could turn off her cuteness; that was hardly possible. It's not like she…knew what she was doing! He was probably making the poor girl sad. Obviously, earlier when she stayed over at his house she would blush like an idiot when he came around, even hide behind things. She had a crush on him, and he was being unnecessarily hostile towards her because of his own dumb feelings.

"The first song is ending," She said candidly, breaking him away from his thoughts. He quickly faded into the next song watching her as she juggled.

"Why're you doing that?" He sighed, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I juggle when I'm angry," Kusukusu replied bluntly, "Why're you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Treating me like I did something bad…or wrong…or fucking inhuman," She grunted. His eyes widened at her use of the f word.

The truth was, juggling wasn't just something she did when she was angry, it was something that helped her get her thoughts out. Rhythm was about to find that out the hard way.

"I thought we were having fun together," She shared, "At the party"

He was surprised at her multi-tasking skills as she shared with him what pissed her off whilst she continued to juggle, not messing up once.

"You were the one who made me dance, I clearly didn't want to, now all of a sudden you treat me like_ I_ did something _to you _or something," Kusukusu explained, "Which doesn't make sense to me because I don't remember stepping on your foot or anything,"

"Kusukusu," Rhythm began, but she cut him off.

"I'm not done," She interrupted, "I mean, now we're stuck DJ-ing together the least you could do is attempt to not be so disgusted with my presence, at least fucking…pretend, Rhythm!"

"Listen I…"

"You should play _Down_ next," Kusukusu interjected.

"I'm not loading another song until you hear me out," Rhythm growled, though mentally noting what a good choice it was.

"Oh there's something to hear out, is there?"

"Yes there is!"

"Go ahead then," She muttered.

"Stop Juggling, first." He ordered.

"No!" She growled. He began to shake her chair in an effort to make her mess up.

"Stop!" She hissed, "Why does it matter if I juggle or not?"

"Because I want your full attention!"

She stopped to blush at this, but shook it out of her thoughts and continued to juggle.

"Anything you need to say can be said to me while I am Juggling," Kuskusu hissed.

He looked at her and sighed, she was being very silly. But that is exactly what she is, silly. The perfect word to describe her. Even when she was nervous, she would do something silly like hide behind a coat rack, when she was excited she was the epitome of silly grinning and saying the most embarrassing things, and now, he saw that even when she was mad, she would prove to be silly, choosing to juggle as she expressed her fury.

"Well say it!" She demanded.

He smiled to himself, he was going to regret what he was about to do. He grabbed her phone as she juggled it high into the air. Before she could protest, he grabbed both of her shoulders, leaned in and…

…the music stopped.

Every DJs worst fear. Silence filled the room, all eyes on them. Regularly, if there is silence during a dance and you're the DJ, its painfully embarrassing. When there are two DJs, and they look like they're about to kiss and there is silence, it's double the embarrassment.

"I told you to play _Down_," Kusukusu growled, obviously not impressed by the move he was about to make. She clicked on the song, and hit play. Everyone continued to stare at them until she gave them the most intense glare. They started dancing again, secretly glancing at them.

"Sorry," He apologized.

Kuskusu sat there, staring at the wall. He was about to kiss her, right? DAMNIT! She needed to know. Was she just being conceited…again, to think that he might find her attractive…to think that he might…like her?

She turned around, looked at him and sighed.

"Were you going to kiss me?" She said, sounding more like the calm Kusukusu.

"I…" Rhythm trailed off. He was, wasn't he?

"Please don't lie to me." She begged, "I like you, I know you know this already. I really, really, like you! Before it was just a crush, but after the party I have reasons, I really like you. I need to know if you were going to kiss me, and for god's sake put a song in channel 1!"

He sat there blinking at her. He scrolled through the songs and found what he was looking for and kept it there.

"Yes…I was."

Her heart literally skipped a beat. She didn't know how to feel about this…but she was feeling happiness anyway. She didn't know what face to pull, and before she knew it she was talking again.

"Does that mean you like me?"

Rhythm knew he liked her, but what was he getting himself into? She was…Su's age. Yet, he could talk to her so easily. Was she just mature? Was he just immature? Or was two years not that big of a difference? Either way, it didn't feel like she was Su's age. It felt like he had known her forever, it felt like she was his best friend…and he barely knew her. This must mean he liked her…right?

"Oh please just answer, you can't see it but I'm freaking out!" Kusukusu nearly screamed.

"I do! I like you!" He shouted. The music was still playing, thank god. The words just fell out of his mouth. He finally said it. Though he knew, he had something else to say, "But…you're Su's age…and I don't think…"

"No one cares," She said and she leaned in faster than ever and kissed him, she reached behind him, tapped at the computer, and faded into the next song.

It wasn't like she was making out with him…she sort of just crashed into him. She didn't want to hear him say what she knew was coming.

He however, wasn't willing to take that. She can't just push her lips against his and expect him not to get carried away. Smiling against her lips, he pulled her closer, gripped onto her shoulders and did his thing. After all…he was quite experienced.

Kusukusu just prayed that he wouldn't notice it was her first kiss.

**O.O.O.O**

"Okay," Miki said smiling, as she Dia and Iru sat in a corner, "Mission accomplished?"

"Mission freaking accomplished!" Iru squealed.

They were making out, alright. In front of everyone, as if the rest of the world didn't notice. Miki was smiling at Kusukusu's skill, changing the song while kissing Rhythm, she was cute, but not baby cute. In fact, she had never looked so grown up before tonight. It was getting passionate, and as everyone tried their best not to stare, the song ended.

The only thing that was heard was Snoppe's heels crashing against the tiles running up to the DJ Stand.

"Well our DJs are going to take a break and Hiro-kun is gonna DJ in the meantime, I mean they need breaks too, right?" Snoppe announced into the mic, nervously. Looking back as Kuskusu and Rhythm, not needing any background music for their kiss, continued without even acknowledging Snoppe.

Miki owes her for this…big time. They were good DJs…just…a little too dramatic to do their job. Hiro came and shoved past the two teenagers attached at the mouth and changed the song.

"Go, to your break," Snoppe said through gritted teeth. They finally pulled away, smiling at each other like idiots. "GO!"

Rhythm, grabbed onto Kusukusu's hands and dragged her away from the DJ stand and outside of the auditorium.

"Oh gosh," Snoppe sighed, "I don't know if I want them to come back or not."

"You know I'm not a DJ, right?" Hiro asked sourly.

"Oh shut up," Snoppe hissed, "You are now."

**O.O.O.O**

Miki felt stupid. But she was jealous, of Kusukusu. They obviously got some tongue action in there. She and Yoru…still hadn't! She wandered to the back of the dance, watching as Dia, Iru, Temari, and  
Ran danced like sluts—which was one of Miki's favourite things—as she stayed in a corner. Soon, she was joined by her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Mi-chan?" He asked her. She looked up at him shaking her head. This was dumb, he didn't need to know about her immature jealousy "Did I mention how nice you look tonight?"

"Only like thirty times," Miki replied dryly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be romantic."

"Sorry," She apologized.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Yoru pressed, nudging his girlfriend a little.

"It's nothing," Miki dismissed.

They both sat there not saying a word. Yoru was leaving tomorrow and he was feeling sad too, but shouldn't they at least spend their last moments together peacefully? Now is not the time for their first fight. He wanted to go to America remembering Miki as the girl he always got along with.

"Look, Mi-chan," Yoru began, "I know what this is about."

Miki's face turned red in an instant. She looked down and started playing with her fingers. He didn't know she'd be this embarrassed about admitting that she didn't want him to leave.

"You do?" Miki whispered.

"Yes," Yoru replied seriously, "You don't want me to leave,"

"Huh…?" Miki said, she thought for a moment, taking in what her boyfriend had just told her, when it finally processed she laughed, "No! That's not it! Silly!"

Yoru flashed a face of confusion. It was cool that she was taking the move so easily, but…why the upfront lack of concern. The way she said it…well it was almost as though she was eager for him to leave.

"Right…" He said, standing up abruptly, "Silly me for thinking you cared."

"Yoru!" Miki gasped, that wasn't it at all, "Wait!"

"No, Miki, I'm not waiting anymore. Geeze, I thought you were just avoiding the subject because it was painful for you, if you….if you….love me and all of that, then…shouldn't you want me to stay?"

"Yoru!" Miki whined walking after him as he left the auditorium.

Dia, whilst contently dancing with her new friends, experienced a chill down her spine. She turned around and saw Yoru trudging out of the auditorium, Miki in hot pursuit. Instantly, Dia focussed her eyes on them, trying to tune out the music and focus.

**O.O.O.O**

"So," Rhythm said, pushing Kusukusu off of him for a moment. He was leaning up against a tree and she was pressed up against him, her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. He had gone way past appropriate, and even if this made him a pedophile in everyone else's book, he knew how mature, beautiful, amazing, stunning, sweet, and just how awesome Kusukusu was. Even if she looked like a child…even if she was young…he had more stimulating conversations with her than any other girl his age. Though, for Rhythm stimulating meant…exciting and about music.

"Yes?" She replied, untangling her arms from behind his neck. He didn't like that though. He grabbed her arms with his hands, and put them back around his neck. She smiled at this.

"Does this make you my girlfriend?"

Kusukusu loved the fact that he was asking her. As if it was a request. She knew it was his way of saying "Would you be my girl?". Since he was giving her so much power over the decision she couldn't help but making fun out of it, as she made fun out of everything.

"I'm not sure, sir…would you mind describing to me the characteristics of a girlfriend?" She requested in a serious tone.

"Kusukusu," He sighed, not wanting to delay the answer he deserved.

"I'm serious,"

"Well," He began, gripping onto her sides and pulling her closer to him by her waist, "A girlfriend does this kind of stuff with me,"

"I see," She said nodding, "…and?"

"…and," He continued annoyed, "She doesn't look at any other guys and all that junk!"

"I see," She said, not able to contain her huge smile. He was being possessive. She was dreaming…right?

"I'm not allowed to look at any other girls either," He stated. She nodded, indicating he should continue, "Also…a girlfriend is someone I can't wait to see, someone I enjoy myself with…basically a girlfriend to me is everything you already are…so just shut up and answer my question."

"Yes," She said finally, kissing him again. Taken by surprise, he pushed her back slightly, wide eyed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, this makes me your girlfriend."

Yet again, her lips met his, and the music started again. The music that he'd hear whenever they kissed, like the magical movie moments. He wondered if this happened because he was Rhythm…or if everyone felt it. When they kissed, to him, it was like they were dancing, there was a _rhythm_ to it. He couldn't help but smile at that thought against her lips, and she, not knowing what he was smiling at, grinned too anyway.

**O.O.O.O**

"Yoru, I didn't mean it like that!" Miki shrieked, running past a big tree that she got a bad vibe from. This bad feeling was probably due to the fact that Rhythm and Kusukusu were tangled up in each other behind it.

Yoru headed straight for the tree, probably to climb it, like he always did when he was upset about anything. His stride was powerful, angry, rushed, and he was heading straight for his target. When he reached the front of the tree, unseen to Miki, he made a face and ran to the Arts building.

Miki didn't want to see what creature was lurking by that tree, as—though she hated to admit it—she was already getting the creeps from just being in the school at night. She quickened her pace, as quick as she could in her heels. She gripped her own arms, as if she was hugging herself, probably because she was freezing! It was late December and she was in a short, tight, party dress and he expected her not to be fucking cold! Well, he was probably cold himself, but that was not the point.

At last, she reached the art building, much later than he did. In fact, he was already up the tree they had climbed the first time he had brought her there. She couldn't contain the true, angry Miki, and she started kicking the tree with her silver heels.

"Get down damnit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why? What's the point? You're not spending any time with me anyway, and I'm fucking leaving soon, Miki. Do you even care!?"

"OF COURSE I CARE!" Miki squealed annoyed, pelting at the tree with her shoes continually, "Fuck you!"

"You don't act like it!" He shouted at her from on top of his branch, sitting comfortably, while she was freezing her ass off down there.

"How am I supposed to act, huh?" She screamed, "Am I supposed to cry every second like some kind of…_crying person_!"

He didn't reply, and aggravated she started to climb the tree. She bent down, took of her heels, flung them to the side and started climbing up the tree.

"Miki, NO!" Yoru shouted, "You're gonna fall!"

"Ugh!" Miki gasped, offended. Who the hell did he think he was talking too? Yes he was like a fucking cat, climbing everything in sight, but it wasn't that hard! She can climb too! Just because she was in a dress didn't make her a sissy.

"Miki!" He gasped again, "Look! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm overreacting…"

"Yes you are!" She shrieked.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm wrong, you're right…." Yoru apologized.

"I'm still coming up!" She shouted. She propped herself up on a branch, a little below his, "There!"

"Fine then, I'm not sorry!" He hissed, "Look I don't expect you to cry like a _crying person_, I just don't want you to act like your…you know, excited about it!"

"I don't act like that!" Miki defended.

"You kinda do,"

"Fine whatever,"

He sighed, looking down at her at her branch. She was glaring back up at him, as stubborn as always, with dirt covering her dress. Why were they doing this?

"You know what," He said, swinging his legs over the branch, "I'm leaving soon, this is not how I want to remember these last moments, can we just…get over it, please?"

Miki looked up at him, turned her head to look back at the school, where the dance was going on. She sighed, and looked back up at him. Last moments…he said. Is this what this was? Last moments…he made it sound fucking permanent. Like he wasn't coming back…like he wasn't going to see her again…ever. That's a long time!

"Yeah sure," She agreed, "Let's go back down there so we can hug,"

He smiled at her, still feeling like the situation was unresolved. He still felt like she was too passive about it. But he didn't want to ruin his memory of her. He nodded and began climbing down.

When she saw that he was climbing down, she started climbing as well, still having many things she wanted to say. Still wanting to yell at him, tell him she was the stupid one, she was just upset they hadn't done tongue. She wanted to say he didn't have to leave, but she didn't. She just climbed down.

**O.O.O.O**

**Like I said, the next chapter is Yoru's ineluctable departure, also some other things…hehehe. It should be relatively short, as well.**

**Anyway REVIEW PEOPLE! So I can be motivated to write, as I am almost finished and bursting with…excitement. Not really…I'm actually kind of dead. Writing is wonderful, it makes me so happy…yet it makes me sad that my life isn't as exciting. I'M CRAVING ADVENTURE! **


	23. It's all worth it in the end

**Last chapter! Woot! Woot! Well I'm so happy to finally be finished yayyy :) This is officially the last chapter but there is another chapter after this which is kind of like a short after story to see what happens to everyone which might surprise you guys.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this freakishly long chapter and thanks so much for reading my story until the end, as usual it means a lot to me even if you don't review just the fact that you read makes me happy.**

**O.O.O.O**

Miki hated waking up so early in the morning, the fact that it was dark…yet supposed to be morning, always fascinated her since she was younger, she would rather be going to sleep at this beautiful time of day…not waking up! It just wasn't right. She slugged out of the shower peeking at her outfit choices. She decided to wear a dark blue pull-over and some black skinny jeans. After getting dressed, she slowly fed herself some cereal. She was like a zombie. She felt like crying, but nothing came out.

Su entered the room, looking fresh and motivated, which Miki was surprised at, because for some reason—though she should've known otherwise—she half-expected Su to be as tired as she was. She stared at her sister with a dead expression, her way of acknowledging Su's presence as if to say 'hello'.

Su smiled at her in return. She knew they had to go to the airport soon, so much to Su's dismay she couldn't make anything, it would take too long. Su hated not having a wholesome, home-cooked, breakfast. She sighed and made herself some toast.

Ran was the last to enter. Her hair was out and was all over the place, sticking up at every end. She was wearing Super Mario pajamas and it was almost as if it was too big for her flopping all over the place. She was just as exhausted as Miki.

"Su!" She whined, "Where are the pancakes?"

"We don't have time, Big sis." Su replied sweetly, she smiled and started leading Ran down the hall, "Come on, you should take a bath, it'll wake you up."

Yeah right. Miki thought to herself. She had foolishly believed as well that the bath would provide her with some energy, but she was proven wrong as she still felt as though she was going to pass out and sleep right there where she stood.

"I don't want to bathe! I want pancakes!" Miki heard Ran squeal as she vanished down the hall.

Then again, maybe Ran wasn't as tired as she was. Miki spent the rest of her time at the dance last night, in horrible despair, sitting beside Yoru yet feeling so distant. The inability to tell him how she felt about the whole situation…about him, kept her up all night in her bed and kept her sour all night at the dance. To think, a girl so blunt like her could not even tell her own freaking boyfriend that she was going crazy over him leaving, that it was unbearable, that she felt so helpless thinking about him leaving her that she avoided the topic overall. That's what it was. She wasn't excited! She just didn't want to talk about it, to be reminded of it.

She groaned, frustrated and slammed her head down on the kitchen table. Then, feeling herself dozing off, she got up again, rubbing her eyes.

**O.O.O.O**

As Miki neared the airport, sitting in the passenger's seat…Yoru beside her driving, her heart ached. She felt so helpless! She felt like saying something, anything! She didn't know what to say, though. She didn't even know what was making her heart cringe like that. She hated this. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep through the whole thing. What was happening? Why was this happening?

Iru, Ran, Su, and Dia all sat in the back, quiet. They were so quiet that Miki could bet that Iru was fast asleep, probably drooling on Dias shoulder. It felt grim inside that car. Like someone died, or was about to.

When they got to the airport, as Yoru was unloading his luggage from the car, they saw Temari and Rhythm sitting quietly inside. Rhythm looking dead as well.

Iru wobbled into the airport, and crashed into the seat beside Rhythm. She titled her head back and closed her eyes, already dozing off. Dia shook her head quietly, exerting a calm vibe about her, her expression was dull, indicating that she was just as tired, yet she was still the criticizing person she was.

Just then Daichi ran inside, panting, as though he had ran the whole way there.

"Am I late?" He said, speaking to the group as a whole. Everyone just looked at him, with their overcast expressions, with the exception of Iru who was sleeping.

"No," Ran whispered approaching him, shaking her head. She looked as though she was squinting, as though her eyes were too lazy to open. She hugged him, and rested her head on his chest, as if her very own bed had just arrived. She closed her eyes, and he squeezed her tight. She could feel the pounding of his heart, being so close to his chest. He was breathing heavily, too. Soon enough, she felt his heart rate go back down to normal, and the steady beating of his heart was enough to put her asleep.

Miki and Yoru emerged into the airport, Miki dragging his suitcase behind her, rubbing her eyes. He held his carry-on and went straight to baggage, not before waving and greeting all his friends.

The group of friends were quiet. Just then Rhythm's phone beeped. Throwing Iru out of her dreams. Her head shot up, and she looked like she was in pain, instantly bring her hand to meet her forehead squeezing her eyes shut tightly and wincing.

Rhythm looked confused himself. He flipped open his phone and smiled. He started texting, as though the message had brought him the energy he needed to stay awake. Iru looked at him disgusted and tried to go back to sleep.

Su swung back and forth on her feet looking around the airport. She saw a little café inside and got excited. She turned around to meet the glances of her friends.

"I'm going to go get some tea, do you guys want anything?" She offered, generously.

"COFFEE PLEASE!"

**O.O.O.O**

It was time. Miki didn't know much about airports or travel, anything of that sort. She had been just as confused when she went to see her father off years ago as he left for France. She knew, however, that Yoru was going into the part of the airport that only people who were leaving were allowed in, there he would wait for his plane to arrive, he'd board…and he'd leave.

His plane was boarding soon, he was already late, and so everyone began saying their rushed goodbyes. It was torture. Pure torture. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't. Imagine that... Hinamori Miki unable to express herself! The fact that if she didn't say it now, she wouldn't get the opportunity to say it again until she saw him next, which could be months…even years was killing her.

Iru flung herself onto Yoru, hugging him tightly. She rocked back and forth as she hugged him and he just sighed.

"Take care of yourself, crayon thief." Iru said when she finally pulled away.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" He asked with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm never gonna stop calling you that!" Iru laughed.

Temari and Rhythm were next, Temari hugged him first and told him to bring her back some weird item nobody can pronounce properly, he looked at her and nodded reluctantly and then Rhythm hugged him shaking his head at his sister.

"Take care of yourself man, eyes off of those American girls too, if you dare hurt Miki…." Rhythm warned.

"I know, I know," Yoru said grinning widely showing his sharp, fang-like, teeth.

Ran gave him a hug next, making some comment about how much trouble he always was, and how he should try and behave in America, blah blah blah. Daichi gave him one of those 'guy hugs,' and they moved onto the next group.

Su was in tears, choking, and coughing. She hugged him and begged him not to stay too long and told him as soon as he comes back she'll make him the best Japanese home-cooked meal. He said he couldn't wait, and hesitantly pushed her away.

Dia gave him a hug, and gave him a short quiz on the English language, just to make sure he was ready to take off. She wasn't pleased to find that his accent was repulsive, but at least he could speak the language. She hugged him one last time and smiled at him warmly.

Then there was Miki.

"Oh god, I can't watch," Iru gasped, ready to sneak away to the café.

"Wait," Dia hissed, holding her idiot friend back, "Miki is going to say something emotional."

"Did you see that?" Iru whispered, "With your vision?"

Dia replied with a nod. Iru's face lit up with excitement as she began to rummage in her purse. Dia raised an eyebrow at her.

"In that case, I need to get it on video," Iru said, pulling out her black cell phone excitedly.

"Wait, Wait, Mi-chan! Before we do the sad goodbyes, I got something for you," Yoru said with a smile, taking out something from his bag, as Iru hit record, "Remember when I said I'd turn into a blue cat for you?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you're about to transform?" She joked, hating that she didn't say what was really on her mind. That their stupid argument was all because she was insecure about stupid kissing, that she didn't want him to leave at all, in fact she was going insane over the whole thing.

"No, but…" He said as he presented her with a box, "Here…open it quick."

It was a small box, about the size of a tissue box. She opened it, and her jaw dropped. Inside was a sculpture of a blue cat, incredibly realistic.

"You can paint that," Yoru suggested nervously, as if he wondered if she didn't like it.

"Thank you," She replied. She knew she was going to cry, and she was trying everything in her power to hold it back.

"Well, this is goodbye," He sighed, the tears streaming from his face already. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, very, very tightly. In fact she was being squeezed. She could feel him weeping against her shoulder. She bit her lip trying to hold back her own inevitable tears.

"I'm gonna put this on the internet," Iru said behind her phone still recording, "gonna call it over-emotional emo couple at airport."

"Iru!" Dia gasped.

"Oh god, don't say my name in the video," Iru whispered back.

Yoru finally pulled away, and Miki looked at him offering him a smile. So used to holding back her tears, she didn't show any sign of remorse. He grabbed his carry-on bag and waved goodbye to his friends, and headed towards the place Miki knew she couldn't go.

"Miki," Dia whispered running up to her friend, "This is your last chance!"

"Last chance for what?" Miki replied, even though she knew exactly what Dia meant.

"Last chance to clear this misunderstanding,"

For some reason, hearing it from Dia's mouth made it more real for Miki. If Dia could say it, then why couldn't Miki? It was her problem anyway!

For the first time since the day started, she stopped thinking about every little thing. Running, not knowing why, how, or when she started, she sprinted up to Yoru, jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Quick, follow her!" Iru shouted with her phone still aimed towards the couple. Iru ran towards them, the rest of the crew following, slightly perplexed but very excited.

"Yoru I'm sorry!" Miki gasped, realising that she was crying as the tears ran rapidly from her eyes, down her cheeks, and splatting down on her clothes, on the floor, everywhere. She was coughing, choking, hiccupping, it was crazy, and everything she wanted to say was falling out of her mouth, "I wasn't sad about you leaving at the dance, I was sad that we hadn't kissed with tongue yet and the rest of the world had, I was too embarrassed to say though! So when you said that you knew what I was sad about I panicked, that's why I was laughing when you said I was sad about you leaving, not because I didn't care about you, idiot!"

"Really, Miki, the tongue thing, _again_?" Iru laughed still recording.

"I don't want you to go; I've been avoiding the subject of you leaving because it makes me sad just thinking about it! I'm so sorry Yoru! I'm so sorry!"

"Miki, calm down," Yoru said, holding her tightly, "It's my fault for even thinking you didn't care, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's a dream come true," Temari slurred, "Watching an emotional airport scene up close!"

"Miki, I have to go, now, or I'll miss my flight!" Yoru exclaimed gently pushing her away, "I love you."

"I love you too!" She cried. Dia ran up behind her and yanked her off of Yoru cradling Miki in her own arms.

"Go on, Tsukiyomi, you'll miss the flight, she'll be okay. She's finally cleared up the misunderstanding and she's fine now." Dia said, shooing him away with her hand. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Dia," He said, walking through the door, "For_ everything_,"

She nodded at him and as the group of friends watched him vanish out of their sight, having his bag checked and himself checked so that he wasn't carrying anything dangerous, and continuing on hopefully in time to catch his flight.

**O.O.O.O**

ONE MONTH LATER

Miki, Iru, and Dia all strolled through the mall enjoying some retail therapy. Iru checked her phone again, which was becoming an annoying habit of hers. But Miki and Dia didn't mind, mainly because they were just happy that it wasn't a guy she was texting. Instead, she was busy checking the hits on her video 'Over-emotional Emo Couple at the Airport.'

For Miki, It should've been a nightmare. Her most embarrassing moment being relived every single time someone clicked on the video, which was becoming quite the internet sensation. It wasn't a nightmare, though. In fact she learned to laugh it off, the only bad thing was that the whole world knew about the lack of French kissing in her and Yoru's relationship. But no one really recognized her anyway.

As Iru mindlessly stared at her phone, she managed to crash straight into Candi, a girl in their class.

"Hey guys!" Candi greeted excitedly, ignoring the fact that Iru had just crashed into her.

"Hi Candi," Miki said smiling and waving, "What's up?"

"It's so cool I ran into you guys! I'm here with some other people from our class! Isn't that cool?" Candi squealed.

Dia and Miki glanced at each other and nodded nervously; they were not really fond of the others in their class. Iru was ignoring the whole thing, after checking her video, laughing at something (probably a comment), and closing her phone, she just stood there looking at Candi with a blank expression.

"What are you guys up to?" Candi asked, still in high-spirits. Dia lifted up her brown sunglasses and put them in her purse, to be polite.

"Nothing, just shopping." Dia replied for her friends.

"Well, oh my gosh, you just have to come join us at Minkies! It's fate that I ran into you guys; I'm telling you." Candi insisted. Minkies was a fast food place that mainly cooked seafood. Dia nodded, smiling. Though she really hated fast food.

"Well I suppose we have time to spear," Dia said looking at her friends, searching for agreement.

"We do?" Iru sneered.

"I thought we had plans," Miki said with distaste. It was true, though. They did in fact have plans. Temari and Rhythm's parents were throwing a very formal party and told them to be sure to invite their friends. Miki, Iru, and Dia all received an invitation and were planning to go later that same day. They weren't prepared to miss it either, as they had spent the whole afternoon searching for the perfect heels.

Dia shot Miki and Iru a look. It was her 'stop being so Miki and Iru-ish' look. When Miki and Iru were a duo they were as candid and as rude as they wanted to be. They were trouble makers, loud and obnoxious, vulgar, and if anyone dear tell them to stop, said person would be dealt with in the most unorthodox manner. But as Dia joined them, and turned their duo into a trio, the girls took on a more polite nature without knowing.

Every now and then they'd go back into their trouble mode, but Dia would shoot them the look she was giving them now and remind them to be cordial. Miki and Iru trusted Dia's instincts, they didn't know half the time if she was giving them the look because she saw something with her vision or because she simple wanted them to be respectful.

With a sigh, Miki and Iru smiled and headed towards Minkies.

**O.O.O.O**

Candi had been telling the truth. Their whole class was there. Miki and Iru bitterly whispered to each other their theories as to why everyone else was invited but them. Dia was pleased to see her classmates, though Iru and Miki couldn't imagine why when she saw them all the time in school.

Everyone sat around the table sharing stories, gossiping about teachers, and sharing experiences from Christmas day.

"I apologize for making you wait, commoners," The all-too familiar authoritative voice greeted from behind the group.

"It's cool Kiseki; we didn't even notice you weren't here," Another girl, Yuli greeted sourly. Iru couldn't help laughing at this. Kiseki rolled his eyes and sat beside Iru as there was an empty seat by her. Miki moved her eyebrows up and down teasing Iru.

"Well if it isn't the over-emotional emo and her crew. I didn't know you guys were invited," Kiseki commented.

Miki sighed, she disliked being recognized in public because other people who didn't know it was her but saw the video figured it out as well, if they knew who she was, it was fine…but don't go spreading it around.

Iru on the other hand was offended deeply.

"Excuse me? How are we _her_ crew? If anything they're _my _crew, I mean I'm the one that took the video in the first place, hello it was my genius that started this. Hmph." Iru scoffed.

The rest of the group just laughed nervously, glad that they dodged a bullet, Kiseki did mention that they weren't invited and the other classmates weren't prepared to give an explanation. There was definitely an explanation though.

"You've changed," Kiseki said to Iru, ignoring what he had just been told.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not as annoying, as…ignorant. Maybe even pleasant," He explained candidly.

Iru, for once in her life, didn't reply. She just smiled to herself and dragged a piece of her hair behind her ears. She looked down and seemed content. Miki and Dia smiled at each other.

**O.O.O.O**

"You almost got it," Kusukusu exclaimed, encouraging her boyfriend Rhythm, who she was teaching how to juggle. She seemed to have jinxed him however, because as soon as she said this, the lemons—which were cut in half—he was juggling, splattered onto the floor.

"Ah, these things make such a mess!" Rhythm whined.

"I know, that means you're more likely to keep them off the ground," Kusukusu pointed out with a smile.

"The guests are starting to arrive, maybe I should go out and greet them," Rhythm said sighing. He would've much rather stayed in there having fun with her, but if he did he would never hear the end of it.

They were currently hiding out in the kitchen, well a part of the kitchen anyway, they stood by the granite counter top placed in the centre of the room. This was the front part of the kitchen, the only part he and Temari ever entered, it was used for them to receive food, yell about what they wanted, or chill out while the maids conjured up some drinks.

"You go on ahead," She said, "I'll stay here and clean up our mess,"

"Why?" Rhythm asked perplexed, "The maids will do it."

"They've_ been_ doing it, I feel bad…it'll only take a second." Kusukusu insisted already stooping down in her fluffy orange cocktail dress to clean up the mess.

"If Mom and Dad see you doing the maids work, that'll be the real mess, and we can't clean that one up."

"Oh please, no one is gonna see!" She laughed, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Adventure…this is an adventure?" Rhythm scoffed, "Kusu, just get off the floor."

"No, it's _my_ mess _I'm_ going to clean it!" She said as she picked up the lemons and handed them to him, "Pass me a napkin, accomplice."

"I am not your accomplice," Rhythm huffed, but handed her the napkin anyway as he threw away the lemons.

"Hey don't through them away!" Kusukusu shrieked, "They had so much juice left in them! Go retrieve them and put them in the garden or something so they can biodegrade."

"What?" He looked at her perplexed, "Lemons can biodegrade?"

"I knew our age difference would create a problem; you just aren't on the same level as me, Rhythm."

"Haha, very funny, would you please get off the floor now?" He grunted, reaching into the garbage and placing the lemons on the table. He looked down at his hands, evidently disgusted. He washed them off in the sink, and then flung the lemons through the kitchen window into one of the many gardens at their estate.

"Nope, I kind of like it here." Kusukusu teased.

"Kusu, this isn't funny," He sighed.

"Fine, help me up my big, strong, boyfriend!" She commanded, holding out her hands towards him. He grabbed onto her hands and smiled at her. She then displayed her signature grin and his eyes widened as he realized that it was her signature 'I'm about to do something mischievous' grin. She pulled him down with all her might and he indeed tumbled to the floor.

"Damnit! Kusu, what if I messed up my clothes?" He hissed.

"I don't like them anyway; I miss your baggy clothes!" She exclaimed. He was wearing a button-up shirt, it wasn't a dress shirt, and so it fit him tightly and nicely and was long-sleeved. He left a couple buttons undone and he completed the whole thing with a pair of jeans.

"Kusu, come on if my mom walked in here and saw us, we might not be able to stay together." He pleaded.

"Adventure," She said simply. He sighed and looked at her. She was on all fours, and he too mocked her like a mirror and stood on his hands and knees directly across from her, their faces inches apart.

"Okay, so what do we do on this adventure?" He said, admitting defeat and realising he should just play along. His heart warmed to see her grace him with a big smile, a big excited Kusukusu smile. Knowing that playing this game with her would make her happy made him forget that what they were doing was bad. It made it seem like a harmless game.

"What aren't we supposed to do?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we are on the floor like this, we're bound to get in trouble."

"Well thennnnnnnnnn….." She thought for a moment, "Let's play tag!"

She touched him on the shoulder, turned around and started crawling away. She didn't care that he could see a perfect view of her behind because she felt so comfortable with him it was like being with a girl. He wasn't just her boyfriend; he was literally her best friend. Accepting her challenge, he crawled after her. This made her super excited for some reason. A rush of adrenaline surged through her and she began giggling uncontrollably. She was crawling as fast as she could, possibly cleaning the floor with her dress.

Rhythm was enjoying it as well, he found it surprisingly challenging, it only made it all the more fun. They were crawling around like that probably for about four solid minutes before he finally pounced on her, holding her in his arms and laughing as they rolled on the floor like that.

"You're it!" He managed to say in between his laughter. He loved that he could be childish with her like that, but when it came to things like kissing, it was a totally different sensation. He definitely did not think of her as a child when they were like that.

"Ahem,"

Someone entered the kitchen, interrupting their game. He still held Kusukusu in his arms as he glanced up and saw one of his mother's personal maids in front of him. Kusukusu did not like the way the woman had been looking at her, as though she was a dead bird he had brought in.

"Mari," He greeted, with a nervous smile.

"Young master," She groaned, "This is a very important event for your parents, _please_ try and be on your best behaviour,"

She didn't have to tell him. Rhythm could tell that it was. The preparations and everything had been like all of their parties, but he knew his parents. He knew that they were excited about something. Maybe they had struck gold in a recent business deal…well, _more_ gold. He realised the significance of the night and yet he had succumbed to the playful antics of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, getting to his feet dejectedly. He held his hands out to Kusukusu, knowing that this time she wouldn't use it to pull him down. She just grabbed onto his hands and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She tried avoiding Mari's glances. She really thought they wouldn't get caught.

**O.O.O.O**

"Lovely party," Miki said trying her best to sound like an aristocrat.

"Simply delightful," Iru added staring at Miki as she sipped some champagne with her pinky up.

"Cheers!" Miki exclaimed holding her glass up to her friend.

"And may I inquire the reason as to why we are celebrating?"

"Well I am pleased to inform you of a recent discovery of mine, I'm sure you'll find it very fit for a toast," Miki explained trying her best to talk fancy.

"Oh do tell,"

"My friend," Miki started, holding up her glass, "We are hot,"

"Oh indeed! Very worthy of a toast!" Iru laughed, hitting her glass into Miki's lightly with a laugh.

They had been at this party for about an hour and a half. They were having fun amusing themselves like this, talking with their friends and such, but it was getting boring. They didn't really see the point of the party; they felt like there was something coming, like an announcement. The main clue being that Temari hadn't come downstairs yet.

Rhythm was there, though. He was glued to Kusukusu all night. Which Iru, Miki, and Dia thought was awfully cute. He had the girl stuck to his side at all times, god forbid she had to go to the bathroom, who knows if he might follow her in there? He introduced her to all of his parent's business partners as his girlfriend.

At last, some kind of weird silence descended upon the party, as Temari floated down the stairs.

Rhythm was confused. Utterly perplexed. He had known something wasn't right from the beginning. Her mother usually had Temari placed in a beautiful kimono, with her hair done up, like a rare traditional Japanese beauty, but now Temari's long, lavender locks were let out, loose and about, and curled too! It reminded him of the curly fries he would devour at lunch. They were springy and bounced around with life. She was wearing a short, tight, black cocktail dress and a pair of black heels. She had made an entrance, and Rhythm was dying to find out why.

It had never been like that! Those two were always dressed together; he would be given some traditional kimono as well, but to hell with that! He had been a rebel the moment he came out of the womb and rejected his traditional clothing. He would prance around the ballroom in the baggy-clothes the aristocrats resented, and he didn't give a damn. Temari would always be at his side though, and now…look at her. Something wasn't right.

"Everyone thank you so much for coming, I really hope you've enjoyed our festivity thus far," Temari and Rhythm's mother spoke, with such ease and grace, addressing everyone at the party with confidence and affability, "Well, I am pleased to announce to you, our closest friends and partners, family and relatives, and other close associates of the Fujisaki family, and Fujisaki Corporation, the engagement of our daughter, Temari."

"Holy shit!" Miki shrieked. It would've been a disaster of Dia had not covered her mouth before the words had been harshly released. She screamed inaudible words beneath Dia's hand as the rest of the party clapped, excited to hear more details.

"Temari has grown to be such a fine young woman, and we are so proud of her," Her mother continued, "That is why we believe Sano-san, the heir of Ojiro Corporation, is the perfect husband for her. He is proven to be quite the young man himself, diligent, kind, and oh so handsome, we wish the best for these two as the wedding preparations continue."

**O.O.O.O**

Everyone had assembled on the balcony. Rhythm, Kusukusu, Miki, Iru, Dia, Ran, Daichi, Su, and Eru.

"Did you know about this?" Rhythm interrogated Ran. Ran shot him a look of disbelief. She was already shaken up over the whole thing she didn't need these meaningless accusations.

"No! How could I of known?"

"You're her best friend!" Miki added, "No girl gets engaged without telling her best friend!"

"Well apparently Temari does," Ran replied, an edge in her voice. Daichi noticed this and sighed, holding his girlfriend close.

"Guys, questioning Ran isn't gonna solve anything," Daichi spoke up, defending his girl.

"What if she was forced into it?" Kusukusu suggested.

Everyone turned to face each other. They were Temari's closest friends! They all grew up together, if she was getting engaged, she'd have no choice but to tell them…unless there were circumstances. Maybe Kusukusu was onto something!

"She's right!" Miki, Ran, Daichi, and Rhythm all said at once.

Su remained quiet watching the crowd of her sisters and the 'nii-sans' she had grown up with. Why don't they just ask Temari themselves? Eru stood next to her best friend, trying to read her expression. Being the hopeless romantic she was, she just ignored it thinking Su was lovesick; it was in fact odd to see Su without Mussashi and was perfectly logical to assume that was what bothered the blonde.

"We're gonna take this bastard down! If he thinks he can just snatch Temari…oh hell no!" Ran exclaimed.

"Yeah, he doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Daichi exclaimed, getting into the excitement.

"Miki, call up Yoru, we'll need his twisted suggestions on what to do to this guy," Rhythm commanded.

"Shh, I'm on the phone!" Miki hissed, way ahead of him.

Dia sighed. She stared back inside at the party. She focussed on Temari, taking in every detail of her. Yet, she was having a difficult time reading her. She frowned.

"Can't see anything?" Iru asked.

"She's…" Dia muttered, "Fine."

In that same instant, Temari looked up, as though she had sensed someone watching. She peered back at Dia, realizing all her friends had retreated to the balcony. She sighed; this was going to be something. She walked over there elegantly, taking long, graceful, strides towards the balcony.

"What are you guys doing?" She sighed as she stepped outside where her friends could clearly see her.

"Temari!" Rhythm exclaimed, throwing himself onto his sister, hugging her tightly, and lifting her into the air slightly.

"Rhythm," Temari managed to reply as he squeezed her.

"Don't worry Temari, we got you! We got this! We're gonna wreck this engagement like you've never seen!" Daichi said grinning.

"What?" Temari breathed, taken back. Rhythm finally released her, and put her safely on the floor.

"Yeah, Temari, Mom, Dad, Sano, they're all gonna be sorry they dragged you into this, just wait…"

"Guys!" Temari squealed, "You do…"

"Wait!" Miki cut her off, "Yoru has a plan thought up already, he says don't worry Temari, it's really easy to stop a wedding from taking place,"

"Miki," Temari groaned, "Listen to me, guys…"

"Temari!" Ran interrupted, "You should've just told me about the engagement from the start, we could've started sooner, don't worry, I won't let them take my best friend!"

Suddenly, it happened. Her 'off' mode, switched on. Her curls stood up on end and her eyes had flames in it, burning up, roaring with anger. It was the most intense Temari 'off' mode any of them had ever witnessed, and it was directed at them!

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" She shrieked, "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

"Temari!" Rhythm squeaked, shielding Kusukusu protectively, "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I WANT TO?" Temari shrieked.

"Want to what?" Miki asked absentmindedly.

"WANT TO MARRY SANO-KUN, YOU RETARDS!"

Everyone fell silent. Out of all of their crazy theories …why hadn't that been one?

"You want to?" Ran echoed, choking on her words a little.

"YES! He motherfucking proposed, and I said yes!" Temari hissed, not as harshly as before, but still in her off-mode.

"Oh my gosh," Miki whispered, looking nervously around her crowd of friends.

"Okay Temari," Daichi said, raising his hands up in front of him as if shielding himself from her, "We understand…we were jumping to conclusions, and we're sorry okay?"

Temari smirked, filling the balcony with her maniacal laughter. The apprehension grew and Daichi immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"You're_ sorry_?" She repeated, "Ran has Daichi, Rhythm has Kusukusu, Miki has Yoru, even Su has Mussashi! What about me? What about Temari? Don't you think I have feelings too? I'm in love too, you know! I love Sano-kun, okay? This isn't just a business deal!"

With those last words, she drew back, instantly becoming calm. She looked around at everybody, a perplexed expression resting on her face.

"What happened?" She gasped, "I was….I was…"

"Explaining to us how you felt," Rhythm finished the sentence. Everyone sighed, the off-mode was over, and she didn't remember it.

"Yeah," Ran said, helping out Rhythm, "And we are very happy for you and Sano-kun!"

Everyone helped by offering Temari a happy smile. She smiled back, still a little confused. She looked around at all her friends faces. With all of them together like this…she couldn't help thinking back on how it used to be.

"Well, I am very pleased to see all of us in this manner," Temari shared, "Together…like those days, am I correct?"

"Those days," Daichi echoed smiling.

They had all come along way. High School had certainly changed them, but in a way, they'll always be the same. Ran and Daichi will always be competing, Miki and Iru will always be 'kicking tooshie', Rhythm will most-likely always be 'cool', and Temari…she'll never learn to talk like a normal teenager. One thing is for sure though, no matter what happens, they'll always have each other's back.

"Well," Iru said speaking up at last, "I don't mean to be rude, Temari…but your engagement party is getting kind of lame…I'm bored."

"Geeze, Iru…would you try to have some class?" Ran groaned at the lack of manners Iru had shown.

"Geeze, Ran…would you try to have some fun?" Iru spat back.

"You know what would be fun?" Rhythm suggested.

"What?" Everyone asked in harmony.

"Going to Frost!"

"Drop it, Rhythm" Ran sighed.

"Yes, Brother. We cannot just, get up, leave the party and go to an adult club!" Temari protested.

"Well, why not?" Iru asked, liking the idea.

"Hold up, usually I'd be all for this, but I can't go to Frost…dressed like this!" Miki exclaimed.

"We can stop and go shopping on the way, we'd make it to the club at like 10:00!" Rhythm said, "You can buy all the slutty clothes you want…I'll pay!"

"Oh my gosh!" Miki squealed, "Let's go! Oh my gosh…Let's go!"

"We have to pick up Mussashi-kun, Okay Rhythm nii-san?" Su spoke up.

"Sure thing Su!" Rhythm said. He stopped and looked at all of his friends in front of him, "What are you waiting for? We're sneaking out! Let's climb over the balcony!"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They knew that the moments like these would never cease to exist as long as they were all together. As they snuck over the side of the balcony, Miki missed Yoru all the more…knowing that he'd enjoy it…but knowing that as long as she was there…he was there too, living the moment through her heart. She couldn't wait to tell him all about it!

They all had their differences, problems, and quarrels at the beginning of the school year, but now they were together and better than ever. Well, that's what happens when you're in High School. It's a never ending struggle of love, friendship, popularity…you know all that good stuff. In the end, it's probably worth it. At least it was for Ran, Daichi, Iru, Temari, Su, Rhythm, Miki and Yoru.

**O.O.O.O**

**Holy..crud…how did this chapter get so long! Oh my!**

**Desuka: Anyway…let's get down to business….**

**Miki: What business? It's over!**

**Desuka: My teary-eyed goodbye! Yoru my disclaimers will never be the same without you! *cries***

**Yoru: I know, I'm just awesome- nya!**

**Desuka: Thank you all for reading! The ones that are still reading that is…I feel like this story was written so poorly lol…I don't know if I'm just being critical. Anyway I feel like I've redeemed myself a little at the end there…though the older Desuka will probably read this story over one day and feel like even in the end the writing is still crap.**

**Amu: Well it's finally over…I hope you're happy…you started a fanfiction you knew was gonna give you trouble! I'm surprised you finished.**

**Desuka: Why must you hate me Amu? T.T…anyway, there is another fast-forward epilogue type chapter, but it doesn't count…so yes it's over.**

**ANYWAY! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
